


Negotiations

by Lannakitty



Series: Defenders of Azeroth [9]
Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy, Dragons, F/M, Politics, Secrets, Titan Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 66,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: Azeroth faces a time of great change. Several threads come together and a great many plans come to fruition. It's time to talk about the future.  Will there, finally, be peace? Or will carefully laid plans be ripped apart once more?





	1. The Recap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
Welcome to the next story in the mainline of this AU! Sorry for the long wait, but I have been very busy with RL and I was also building in a little bit of a buffer.
> 
> I have included a quick recap of the relevant bits of the series as a whole up to this point, but if you haven't read the other works in the series, there are significant spoilers.
> 
> I have wanted to write some of the bits in this story for a very long time. A few scenes in here have been in my documents folder since 2015. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you very much for reading!

Following the events of the Cataclysm, the dragonflights have discovered they are barren. Ysera, Nozdormu and Alexstrasza consider breaking the Wyrmrest Accord, thinking the world no longer needs them. Kalecgos uncovers an artifact left by Tyr which allows him to relive the beginning of the dragonflights and the creation of the Aspects - but it is broken and it nearly kills him. His life is saved by Jaina. Together they repair the artifact and Kalecgos reminds the older Aspects of where they came from. They agree to keep the Accord and that there is a place for dragons on Azeroth still (Official tie-in novel: Dawn of the Aspects)

Alexstrasza is reinvigorated by the reminder of her past, given to her by Kalec and Jaina's actions. She and decides that a slow death for her people is something she will fight against. She then goes on a quest to see if she cannot find a cure for the dragonflights. Her search eventually takes her all across Azeroth. (Life-Binder)

At the Trial of Garrosh Hellscream, things do not work out for Wrathion. His bronze dragon co-conspirator does not return as he said he would. Wrathion decides to go to the alternate Draenor to hunt down Kairozdormu and force him to give him the other half of his payment - Control over a time artifact so that Wrathion might restore the Black Flight. (Earthwarder)

Following the trial of Garrosh Hellscream in Pandaria, Jaina Proudmoore begins seeing a mind-healer from the Shado-pan and begins to engage in some serious therapy. Her relationship with Kalecgos grows deeper and the two lovers move in together in Dalaran. At the memorial for Theramore, Kalecgos and the other aspects, with the help of Malfurion and Nobundo, plant a new world tree on the island. (Blessing of the Red Crane)

The Kirin Tor propose readmitting members of the Horde into their city, but not everyone is pleased by this. In a meeting with the Horde leadership, Vereesa's part in the Purge is revealed and she is removed from command of the Silver Covenant and placed in the Violet Hold. Vol'jin agrees to allow the Horde to return if they wish. (Spellweaver)

A group of people who are vocally against the reintegration of the Horde make their voices heard in the streets of Dalaran. This group catches the attention of wealthy benefactors who are opposed to the Horde. With greater financial backing and direction from these benefactors, ones working for a "True Alliance", the anti-Horde faction becomes better organized and more deadly. (Spellweaver)

Jaina does additional battlemage training with Archmage Modera and is advised by the elder mage to take time for personal projects. Jaina decides to pursue a difficult and spell - one that will allow her to change shape into a dragon so she can fly with Kalecgos and understand him better. (Spellweaver)

Jaina uses the Kirin Tor's reclaimed neutrality to build the Violet Bluff on the alternate Draenor, and to strengthen their ties to other neutral organizations on Azeroth. Garrosh Hellscream dies when a combined force from Azeroth and Draenor assault his stronghold. War planning turns towards Highmaul and Blackrock as the next potential targets in the campaign against the Iron Horde. (Spellweaver)

The Violet bluff's defenses are brought down from within and the base is attacked by Botani. The force stationed at the Bluff manages to defeat the enemy and discover the sabotage, though there are casualties. (Spellweaver)

Vereesa agrees to infiltrate the terrorist cells in Dalaran and is welcomed by them as someone else who was greatly wronged by the Horde. She learns of a plot to assassinate Anduin Wrynn when he visits the Alternate Draenor. (Spellweaver)

The assassination is thwarted and the cells are largely taken out in a single night. The leader makes an attempt on the life of Vol'jin, but is stopped by Vereesa who reveals she's been a double agent working for the Kirin Tor. (Spellweaver)

In the city, a mysterious figure working for the "True Alliance" avoids capture by the Kirin Tor sweep of the terrorist cells. (Spellweaver)

Wartime plans turn towards Highmaul. The vocal dissent about the Horde has been largely silenced and while tensions are waning, they have not entirely disappeared. (Spellbreaker)

Wrathion discovers Kairoz is dead, but the Legion is active on Draenor. He begins to wage a campaign against them. (Spellweaver, Spellbreaker, Earthwarder)

Kalec asks Jaina to be his Prime Consort, a relationship status that is the closest thing dragons have to marriage. Jaina accepts. (Spellbreaker)

Alexstrasza's search for a cure to the dragon's infertility leads her to the conclusion that if a Titan made the dragonflights, then a Titan can restore them. After speaking with Ra-den she learns the Pantheon may be dead, but determines that one Titan is not - Azeroth herself. She and Ysera attempt to reach Azeroth through the Emerald Dream but are unsuccessful. Alexstrasza appeals to the Earthen Ring for assistance in reaching Azeroth. They agree. (Life-Binder)

Wrathion and his Talons are captured or killed by Highmaul Ogres working for a Shadow Council warlock. They were betrayed by a traitor. A few of Wrathion's people escape and go to Azeroth, looking for help. It comes in the form of Anduin Wrynn who recruits Jaina and Kalec as well as Valeera Sanguinar and Tess Greymane. The group uses the assault on Highmaul as a cover for their rescue operations. They successfully save Wrathion and the survivors from his Talons and the whole group is taken to the Red flight's territory to get healing. Wrathion's time device is taken by a young bronze dragon, Jiandormi. (Spellbreaker)

While recovering under the care of the red dragons, Wrathion meets Rheastrasza's mate and surviving whelps. The whelps have decided he's been adopted by them. Rhea's mate was once good friends with Wrathion's mother, Nyxondra, and tells him a little about her history before pledging to help Wrathion. (Spellbreaker)

On returning to Azeroth, Jaina and Varian get into a serious argument over Jaina allowing Anduin to take part in the rescue mission. Varian says hurtful things which open old wounds for Jaina. She leaves. Anduin confronts his father about his poor treatment of Jaina as well as his neglect for aspects of his training - namely any sort of battlefield training. (Spellbreaker)

Kalec finds Jaina after her fight with Varian. Jaina and Kalec have a serious discussion about their future together. They decide that adopting isn't for them, at least not right now, but that apprentices in a few years might be nice. (Spellbreaker)

On Draenor the combined armies turn their sights on Blackrock and begin planning and preparation for their next assault in the campaign against the Iron Horde. (Spellbreaker)

Back on Azeroth, Wrathion and his talons are recovering at a stronghold in the Eastern Kingdoms. He's been joined by his new "adopted" siblings and their father. Jiandormi, the bronze dragon who took Kairozdormu's device, appears and says she's there to help Wrathion save the black flight. (Spellbreaker)

The seasons change and Kalec gets caught up in the heady hormones of the dragon's traditional breeding season. Jaina decides to take this as a good excuse to take a vacation with him. (Springtide)

Alexstrasza works with the Earthen Ring to attempt to use their ability to talk to the Spirits to contact Azeroth. They are successful in contacting Azeroth and Alexstrasza is able to commune directly with the world soul and convey the problem. Azeroth uses Alexstrasza as a conduit, briefly stopping the great dragon's heart with the sheer magnitude of power. While she believes the Titan did something, and hopes that they dragons have been touched by a cure, she and Ysera remain silent until they know it has worked. (Life-Binder)

During their vacation in Theramore, Kalecgos reflects on his relationship with Jaina and the inevitable future where she has passed on to the shadowlands, leaving him alone as his entire species dies slowly. Kalec offers to give her half of his own life so they might be together longer. Together they can guide the transition from the blues being keepers of magic to the mages of Dalaran. The offer opens up some mental issues for Jaina - guilt and self-hating - she didn't realize she still had. She begins treatment for these issues but remains uncertain if she will accept Kalec's gift or not. They return to the city to find that a terrible flu has spread from Draenor to Azeroth. (Springtide)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The political machine waits for no one. Kalecgos gets some stunning news from Azsuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're headlong into the meat of the story. Please enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to Wolfandwild who endured a lot of my babbling :)

Ironforge was hot.

Or, to be more specific, the Great Forge was hot. Too hot. Especially after the relative chill of Dalaran and the soothing cool of the designated teleportation location.

The air grew warmer as Jaina drew closer to the heart of the city. Turning the corner to the Great Forge, the heat was almost a physical thing, hitting her with a full body blow. Jaina steadied herself then channeled a little bit of frost magic until it was bearable. Fortified against the heat radiating from the great lava pits at the center of the city, Jaina continued on her way

She normally did this to avoid arriving sweaty and dishevelled in Ironforge but the heat seemed to be especially intense today. Or maybe it was because she was still recovering from the flu that was still rampaging across Azeroth, though it seemed to have slowed in momentum.

The disease had struck while she was on vacation with Kalec in Theramore, spreading from Draenor and racing through Azeroth. Modera had looked half-dead when she'd found Jaina on her return to the city. They'd already determined it was a regular, run-of-the-mill disease and while it was a nuisance and spreading like wildfire (it had only been a day later the first case had shown up on Theramore), it wasn't anything anyone hadn't seen before.

Despite her best efforts, Jaina had caught the "rylak flu" and been bedridden for three days with a fever, aches, sore throat, wet cough and a stuffy nose. She'd needed another three to recover after that, during which she'd sat on the couch and worked on paperwork between naps. She still felt sluggish.

Kalec hadn't been sure she should be up and about, but she was past the point she could spread it, and the sore throat was gone. The stuffiness and lingering cough were things she could suppress well enough with tea and medicinal lozenges. Paperwork shouldn't have been tiring but somehow it had been yesterday, so maybe Kalec had a point. Jaina had agreed she'd do this one meeting with Moira and then go home if that was the end of her limits. As annoying as not getting things done was, she knew if she pushed herself too hard she'd just end up catching a second round. There had been an especially nasty flu in Theramore's second year and a much younger Jaina had learned the hard way what her limits were.

Ansirem and his entire family had been hit one by one and once Archmage and his wife were no longer dealing with sick children, they'd been the ones suffering. Ansirem was about as mobile as Jaina and was beginning to resume his duties as well.

Modera had been getting back on her feet just as Jaina was coming down with it, so she'd picked up in helping Karlain. Spellsong was also past the worst of it. She'd resumed coordinating support for their Blackrock assault. 

On Draenor, Kadgar was already up and about and out of his own sickbed, though it appeared his stalwart guardian Cordana had been felled by the flu and had called for reinforcements. Khadgar was none too pleased he had to deal with two junior wardens in place of the one senior warden. On Draenor the effects of the flu had been far less virulent than on Azeroth, even among the non-natives, which was a blessing. It meant they could continue their plans without disruption.

Back in Dalaran, Karlain's efforts to remain flu free had been truly heroic, but ultimately futile. He was now in the terrible early days of the sickness. 

At least Kalec hadn't come down with it. 

Jaina gave herself a little shake and set aside her concerns for now. What she was doing here would help with situations like the rylak flu in the future - provided they could get everyone to agree to an armistice. She was anxious to hear what Moira had to say. The missive she'd received from the queen hadn't told her anything - just that the Council of Hammers had discussed the proposal and had an answer.

When Jaina had met with Moira weeks before, the queen had expressed that she wanted to put more of her focus on fixing the internal problems the dwarves had so her son wouldn't have to deal with them. Moira had taken three days to think over Jaina and Anduin's proposal of an armistice to be followed with formal peace talks, but once she'd decided she agreed, she'd become a staunch ally. Moira's participation hadn't guaranteed anything else, but it had given Jaina hope.

"Lady Jaina," Moira greeted as Jaina entered the less formal, more business areas of the seat of dwarven government. "Good t'see ya again." Moira's tone and posture revealed nothing to Jaina.

"And you, your highness," Jaina said, clasping hands. 

"Have ye weathered the storm o' that flu that's been goin' around?" Moira said as she led the way.

"Well enough, I suppose," Jaina said, chuckling. "I ended up with it, but I'm through to the other side." She followed Moira down the hall.

"My son managed to get it; probably from someone at school. Turned him into the most miserable lump of a dwarf," Moira said making a maternal tut-tutting. "But he's up and runnin' now. He doesn't look like someone who was claiming he was death's door a week ago." This was accompanied but a small chuckle and a roll of the eyes.

Queen Moira's office was much the same as it had been the last time Jaina had visited - a pleasant working space filled with her son's art and small portraits of the two of them. Jaina took the seat the queen indicated, sitting across from Moira who retook her seat at her desk. 

"So we had a bit of a chat, me an' the boys," Moira told Jaina, nodding in the direction of the offices of the other dwarves who were on the Council - the "boys".

Jaina's stomach lurched and her heart sped up anxiously. She suddenly felt somewhat ill, but forced her pleasant expression to remain. "Good news for me, I hope?" Jaina said, proud her voice didn't sound as unsettled as she felt. Getting dwarven support would be an important victory for her and Anduin.

"Aye," Moira said with a grin. Jaina did give in to the temptation to sigh and sink back into her seat.

"It took a bit 'o doing to talk them round. Especially Wildhammer. But they came to the same conclusion I did. I don't care for the Horde. There's a lot of bad blood there. But I don't like sending my people off to die."

"I am very glad to hear that," Jaina said. 

"Aye, I can see. Here, let's have a drink." Moira retrieved a bottle of mead and two glasses from a cabinet by the wall and pourted them each a shot.

"To a future where I don't have to send so many of my people off to die on the business end of a Horde weapon," Moira said, holding up her glass.

"To the death of Hellscream and every dream he ever had," Jaina said, clinking her glass against the queen's then took a celebratory sip. It ran through her with a pleasant warmth. The mead had a familiar honeysuckle flavor that made Jaina immediately think of early summer in Stormsong Valley and time spent at her maternal grandmother's home. Jaina set the glass down, trying to shake the memory.

"Okay?" Moira asked.

"Yes, fine. Sorry. This is different from the last one we had. It's good! Very good. It just reminded me of Kul Tiras, is all."

"Well seeing as how it's from Stormsong Valley, that might have something to do with it," Moira said with a grin. She turned the label so Jaina could read 'Mildenhall Meadery, Stormsong'. 

"I was actually looking for a beer to toast the good news with you, but those are harder to come by according to my Master of Kegs," Moira said, oblivious to or politely ignoring Jaina's studden stricken expression. "Most of their alcohol is still traded through Gilneas and the Gilnean taste tends to run towards meads and wines rather than beers." She shrugged. "Speaking of Gilneans... Have you proposed this plan to Greymane yet?"

Jaina forced her mind off the memory into the present, her lips forming into a thin line. "Anduin is handling him. He was supposed to broach the topic with him yesterday. I'll be seeing him later today, actually. I imagine he hasn't agreed yet or Anduin would have told me."

Moira nodded. She started to say something then paused, studying Jaina. Finally she spoke. "Prince Anduin's growing up well. Varian's been having him do a bit more. It's good for him."

Jaina nodded. "I think so."

"It's about damn time," Moira said. "Varian's been playing protective mother hen. I would hope that when the time comes for me to start sending Dagran off to learn the job, I'll be able to do it better than Varian did. Or that I might have friends who are able to point out my mistakes."

Jaina tried hard not to wince and wasn't sure how successful she was. The fight with Varian over Anduin's training had been embarrassing. Varian's words had cut deep and while they'd forgiven one another, it still hurt. Somehow Moira knew... though that wasn't an impossible thing given how Jaina and Varian had been shouting at one another. Jaina instead just inclined her head, then changed the subject.

"I don't think I thanked you," Jaina said.

"For?"

When I told you we were allowing the Horde back in to Dalaran you spoke about getting the Dark Iron back into the rest of dwarf society and we spoke about Kalec."

"Oh, aye! Your dragon having a better time of it in Dalaran then?"

"Yes, but you also spoke about embracing your husband's people," Jaina said. "It made me realize I wasn't doing enough. I've done much to try to be better about that."

Moira smiled and it was a more gentle expression, one Jaina had only rarely seen on her and usually only when her son was involved. "That's good. Happy t' help." She gestured at the bottle "Another?"

"I shouldn't. If I show up at the Council meeting even slightly inebriated, I'll never hear the end of it." 

"Ha!"

While it was true, the mead wasn't sitting right with Jaina. She wasn't certain if it was because she was still recovering or if it was because of the painful memories of home. 

Moira went into the details of the discussion with the others on the Council of Hammers but the meeting did not last much longer. Despite being brief, it was good to get confirmation of not only Mira's continued support, but official support from the dwarves as a whole.

And yet, the sick in the pit of her stomach feeling persisted and her mind wandered back to the lingering sweetness of the meade. As she left Moira's office, her outward face full of the cheer and gratitude she genuinely felt, her insides roiled. A vague dread began to creep over her, like the dark stormclouds that came in from the sea, giving Stormsong its name. 

Once she was free of the near intolerable heat of the Great Forge, Jaina stepped out of the Ironforge foot traffic and took a moment. She intensified the chiling spell around her and that brought much needed relief as well as more clarity. She took a deep breath to calm herself further, letting it out slowly. When she examined what had brought the feeling of sick panic on, she realized it hadn't been the flu.

It had been homeland she could never return to.

Kul Tiras hated her. The small taste of Stormsong had reminded her of that fact. She wouldn't ever be welcome to see those great, billowing clouds of purple descend on the land, or smell the sweet honeysuckle vines that curled around practically every building. She'd never ride with her family as they inspected the shipyards, hear the calm ebb and flow of the Tidesage's chanting as they blessed newborn ships. Never run along the beach with her brothers.

Her mother's family had been from Stormsong and the roots had run deep there. Some of her earliest memories were of her grandmother's home near the shipyards. Her grandmother had smelled of timber and pitch, for she'd been a shipwright, but also of the flowers that grew around her house. Her home had also smelled of parchment and faintly of incense, for her late grandfather had been a tidesage, a navigator. And though he'd been lost at sea when Jaina had been an infant, his presence still lingered in her grandmother's home, somehow comforting rather than haunting. 

Grandmother Anna had been the one to care for Jaina and her brothers when her parents were at sea. She'd loved learning. She'd given Jaina  _ books,  _ had encouraged her studies no matter the form they took, and, prior to Jaina going to Dalaran, the then ailing woman had celebrated her admission with a little local mead. It had been sweet, like honeysuckle.

Jaina drew in a long breath in then let it out in equal measure. It shook. Her eyes burned with sudden unshed tears as the memories washed over her like a tide. The sense memory had been strong and unexpected. She could not go back, but that wouldn't change the good times she'd had there. She could almost hear healer Yu-len reminding her and Jaina found she had a small smile. Grandmother Anna would have enjoyed learning about an entire new continent. And, Jaina thought with amusement, she would have  _ loved  _ the beers.

Jaina repeated the slow breath in then out. And again. The tightness at the back of her throat eased into something bearable, the roiling in her stomach settled into mere unpleasantness.

Kul Tiras... was something she could not change. Or at least it was something she did not know how to change. She had made the best decisions she could. The slaughter of innocents was wrong. Her hands were not pristine in this matter... but she'd done the best she could. The cost had been high... but it had been right.

She would miss the snowy peaks of Drustvar, the excitement of the docks in Boralus, the gentle hills of Stormsong. They had been part of the price to be able to look at herself in the mirror.

And she wasn't alone in life. Her blood family might hate her, but she was not alone.

She had Kalec. He loved her honestly and fully in a way part of her couldn't quite believe, though that doubting part was growing smaller. The blues were becoming good friends now, too. She still had Anduin and even if things were still recovering right now, she had Varian. She had Dalaran. The Council mages were becoming friends as well as colleagues. She'd made unexpected allies among the leaders of other organizations and races and some, like Moira, she could see becoming true friends. 

Her goals were right and true. She'd been hurt, but she was recovering. Her aims had been high and despite all setbacks she was further now than she'd ever been. Today's meeting was proof of that. The price had been paid in blood, but she was ensuring it was worth it. She took a breath, then another, and held her head high.

She would make a world where another Garrosh would not happen... and where another Daelin wouldn't either.

* * *

"Aunt Jaina!"

Jaina smiled as Anduin entered the room. A brief look around showed Varian was not there. They'd not had much chance to speak in the past month, but the last conversation had been almost pleasant, the both of them sick or recovering, and a terrible sight to see. Anduin crossed over and gave her a hug.  _ Light _ , the boy was getting tall. 

"I have some good news from Ironforge," Jaina said. 

"The dwarves are willing to talk?"

"They're willing to support an armistice," she confirmed. "The others were a bit apprehensive but Moira convinced them. She's looking towards settling things at home for her son, so I think she's fully in our camp when it comes to actual peace talks. Between you and me she might be a stickler for some of the agreements because they do have their pride." Jaina said as she sat. The plush chair seemed to swallow her up in comfort and she suppressed a little sigh as she sank in.

"Light bless her," Anduin said with feeling as he practically flopped into the chair across from her. "Mekkatorque is willing to listen. He said as much in his letter. We have a meeting in person here tomorrow. My guess is that he'll be willing to support us as well, but he wants to know more of the details. Freeing up resources means they might be able to turn their attention back to Gnomeregan."

Jaina nodded understanding. Gelbin Mekkatorque's attitude had been a good educated guess on their part and she was relieved to find it had been correct. He was pragmatic and anything which might free his people and his allies to address the lingering problem of their home would be good in his eyes. "And the others?"

"Velen agreed almost before I finished outlining our proposal, but... " Anduin grimaced. "High Priestess Whisperwind seemed vaguely insulted I'd even brought it up."

Jaina frowned but nodded. It was disappointing but not a surprise. "And Genn?"

"Patted me on the head like I was a toddler who was trying to tell a joke without fully understanding what I was saying. Completely dismissed me." He waved a hand, illustrating the point.

Jaina winced. That had to be painful in the wake of the trouble Anduin and Varian had recently had. Jaina couldn't help but wonder if Genn's reaction hadn't partially been in response to that. Looking at Anduin she could see he was thinking along the same lines.

"But."

"But?"

"But, we might have a new ally, courtesy of Tess. Queen Mia."

"Oh?"

"The Gilneans and the Night Elves have become very close and Mia personally likes and respects Tyrande." Anduin grimaced again. "That said, while Mia has some concerns, she was very interested in what this might do for her people. As much as she likes and respects Tyrande, she is well aware they are a kingdom in exile who are being graciously hosted, and she would like to return home." Anduin was about to say more but then stopped himself.

"What?" Jaina prompted.

Anduin tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. "We've talked about it before a little bit. How I've got the impression that not everyone is thrilled with the idea of returning to Gilneas. Or, maybe it's more accurate to say they don't want to go back to the way things were in Gilneas."

"Tess in particular?" Jaina asked, arching a slim brow. The way the princess skulked around in the shadows with some... interesting elements in Dalaran and beyond certainly spoke to views not entirely in keeping with that of a "proper" princess.

Anduin's lips thinned into a line briefly. "She's one. Lorna Crowley is another. There are a lot of young Gilneans who are thriving here and in Darnassus. Men and women who wouldn't exactly be where they are if they'd been back home."

"They won't want to go back to the old ways now they have seen how people live beyond the wall," Jaina summarized.

Anduin nodded, his expression brightening a little. "And it's not just rejecting their old status quo. There have been marriages. They have family here in Stormwind. And in Darnassus. Mia brought that up with Tess as part of the discussion they had. I think Mia might be willing to accept there will be changes but Tess is convinced Genn won't and he isn't the only one."

"I didn't know any of the Gilneans married any of the kaldorei," Jaina said.

"Neither had I. Some of their Worgen feel more at home with the druids and most of the unions have originated from them. There are sections of the Gilnean population who are scandalized by it and see it as a further ruination of their people." Anduin scoffed then shook his head. "Despite the Tesses and the Lornas, there is still a  _ significant  _ segment of their population who don't seem to want to bury the hatchet in anything but a forsaken skull."

Jaina sighed and rubbed at her eyes, feeling a headache coming on again. "We knew the question of Gilneas would be the most difficult part of all of this," she said. " Aside from getting Genn to the table in the first place, peace talks will include the Horde which means the forsaken and Sylvanas."

Anduin nodded. "Yeah. I admit that is the part I am most concerned about in all of this. I'm worried the whole thing could break down if we manage to get them to the table and then can't come to an agreement."

Privately, Jaina worried about the same thing. "Well, we do have one thing going for us," Jaina said.

"What's that?"

She smiled wryly. "We got your father to listen." Anduin chuckled. "If we convince either Tyrande or Genn, I think we can get the other," Jaina said. "That's the first step. Worry about the next ones after we've managed to get them to agree to talk at all."

Anduin nodded, accepting her wisdom on the matter. "Thoughts on how? I know I said I wanted to try to focus on Genn myself but-" He cut himself off and sighed. "This is much,  _ much  _ harder than I expected," he admitted.

Jaina smiled in shared understanding. "It seems like such a simple idea, and then it never is." She shook her head. "Don't sell what you have done short. You did the best you could and you seem to have pulled Tess onto our side, provisionally at least. I think Tess is right - if we get Mia, we get Genn."

"And if we can get Genn, that will help us with Tyrande." Anduin sat up, elbows on his knees. "Would that tactic work with her? Convincing Malfurion or perhaps General Feathermoon, I mean?"

Jaina thought about that for a long moment. "Possibly Malfurion. Shandris I do not know as well. She's the current general of the Sentinels. They're not as militant as the Wardens, but they are warriors and they've all lost kin in these conflicts. She's never struck me as bloodthirsty but I don't know what she thinks."

"Malfurion is one of the leaders of the Cenarion Circle and we ultimately want to engage those groups..." Jaina trailed off, thinking. "I'll work that angle. I know the leader of the druids on Theramore. She might have a better idea if that would work or not."

Anduin nodded, his smile edging on a grin. "Auntie... We might actually do this."

Jaina smiled. "We will."

* * *

Stellagosa approached the floating city of Dalaran at high speed, following the route Senegos had told her about. The air current she'd used to travel from the Nexus was high enough she'd needed to cast spells to allow her to breathe more easily and to keep ice off her wings. The climb upwards while moving ever eastward would have taken her hours if she hadn't cheated and risen through the air with a series of teleporting jumps covering hundreds of yards at a time. The air was crisp and clear but she was occasionally buffeted by shearing winds that wrenched her wings and threatened to knock her off course.

When she reached Dalaran, she was going to learn the location so she didn't need to make this particular trip again. She'd been flying for  _ hours _ . Her wings hurt, her vision was blurry with her third eyelids pulled across them against the high winds, and despite her spells, she was beginning to find it was getting harder to breathe.

In all, Stellagosa thought their way to contact Kalecgos in an emergency was entirely lacking. Unfortunately none of the other dragons who knew closer teleports were able to make the journey. Well... able to and also willing. Though while her task was important, it wasn't exactly a life or death emergency. This time. She supposed if it had been a real emergency Farigos would have made the teleport. Still, it was a long flight, even if she'd been riding the swift polar wind stream towards Kalecgos.

Kalecgos... He was an odd dragon.

His personal areas of magical interest lay in some truly esoteric fields that Stellagosa didn't yet have the knowledge to completely understand. While it wasn't her area of expertise, far from it, she could respect Kalecgos's investigation and mastery. Time spent mastering magic was time well spent, and while the elder dragon had been friendly with and somewhat fascinated by the younger races and their cultures, his hobby hadn't stopped him from solid research and study. And, truthfully, it seemed his study of the younger races had been the exact benefit the Blue's had needed.

He'd also managed, somehow, to avoid the pull of Malygos when he'd martialled the flight to war. Stellagosa was certain she'd been shielded somewhat by Senegos who had also managed to avoid the pull - but Senegos was  _ ancient _ , nearly as old as Malygos himself. But he couldn't entirely shield her and she'd felt the pull to fly to Coldarra. She'd flown there with many others, only to turn back in disgust when they found he'd been putting babies into barding! Whelps! Stellagosa shook herself in disgust at the memory. The shock of that had been enough to snap her out of mindlessly following her Aspect.

He'd been the flight's ambassador when most blues had been hostile to everyone else. When she'd finally taken up her barding it had been defense of Azeroth against Deathwing at the side of her new Aspect. She'd gathered from some others during the fighting around Wyrmrest that some of the older dragons still considered his actions prior to Malygos's end to be somewhat treasonous - Kalec had hardly fallen into line with his Aspect and had even stepped beyond into, well, not open rebellion but... it was a rebellious act. Reason dictated that lines of communication in a war had to be maintained, but when one self-appointed themselves to do just that while your aspect was saying "War!", well... Kalecgos was odd.

Kalecgos had fallen in love, the rumors said, with the physical manifestation of the Sunwell. Stellagosa could believe that easily. Kalecgos loved magic and a being, knowingly or not, who was such an entity was intriguing to say the least. Kalecgos was also not a dragon who hid his emotions. It wasn't even much of a matter of him being poor at hiding them - he simply didn't seem to feel the need to do so. It was strange, but the honesty was appealing.

The older Aspects, and that included both the late Malygos and the living Alexstrasza, seemed to keep too many secrets. There were likely reasons for that Stellagosa admitted, but Kalec's open, approachable leadership had swept across the Azsuna broods like a cleansing spring wind. Maybe without the Mantle Kalec would remain the open tome he was. Stellagosa hoped so. I was... nice that he was approachable. Senegos was like that.

Kalecgos's  _ current  _ love was the human mage who was most closely their equivalent to himself - the ruler of their mages. But he hadn't been content to just take her as a lover or even just a mate. No, he'd elevated her to be his  _ prime  _ consort, and in that capacity, she conducted herself well. Jaina's defense of the whelplands had been fierce, skilled and decisive. As a defender of those whelplands, Stellagosa had been quite pleased. And then she'd managed that marvelous transformation spell! An odd human to match the odd dragon, perhaps.

And, in perhaps his  _ most  _ odd of actions, Kalec formally disbanded the flight. Oh, everyone knew the blue flight still existed and Kaelc still attended meetings at Wyrmrest and maintained the warding on the Nexus, but  _ officially  _ everyone was free to go as they pleased. Many had. Some for the first time in ten thousand years! Stellagosa had been aghast at the decision but Senegos had  _ rejoiced _ . It had been baffling until the elder dragon had told her and the rest of the brood of the days in the past when they'd been far-ranging scholars and explorers, out in the world studying magic - occasionally even teaching! Stellagosa had grown up in an isolated blue flight, her time spent at Coldarra or Azsuna and... no where else, really. Which, now that she thought about it, was sort of depressing. She was dedicated to protecting the youngest of her cousins until they could protect themselves, but then? Then she thought it might be interesting to see the world a bit.

The end of the flight had been a new beginning for so many dragons. Friends and clutch mates now travelled the globe. Their correspondence was undoubtedly happier. One day she'd join them. Perhaps even take up a roost in this Dalaran place for a bit just to see what the younger mages were doing.

The situation was more complex and complicated than just that, but the root cause was they'd been granted their freedom - not from the Charge, but from the structure, the invisible chains of the flight itself. According to Senegos, Kalecgos had, inadvertently or not, shattered the last bits of power Malygos had held over the flight.

Kalecgos was an odd dragon, but he was  _ their  _ odd dragon.

And despite the length of this flight, Stellagosa was thrilled  _ she  _ would be the one to deliver this news to her leader.

_ Finally _ , the city of Dalaran appeared on the horizon, ahead and below her. She shook her wings out a bit and let the winds carry her closer before she twisted out of the high air currents, letting gravity help deliver her to her destination.

Stellagosa landed at a trot onto the broad, open area where she saw many others arriving and departing from the city. Shaking out her wings once more she stifled a little groan as they protested, sore and abused. She'd fallen out of shape it seemed. The world wobbled a bit as she got used to not constantly moving eastward. She closed her eyes for a moment, which helped a little.

"Ah, hello?" someone asked.

Stellagosa looked to her left and saw human mage in what felt like their version of battle barding to her magical sense. He had a staff propped up on one shoulder and he wasn't actively casting but he approached cautiously and more  _ curiously  _ than Stellagosa would have expected. Around her the others on the platform eyed her askance as they continued about their business, but they too weren't especially hostile.

"Welcome to Dalaran. May I help you?" the mage asked.

Stellagosa gave her wings another shake before folding them and taking on her mortal guise. "Yes. I'm here to see Kalecgos. It's rather urgent that I be shown to him, immediately." A beat then, "Please?"

* * *

Kalecgos hurried down the hall at a trot, thoughts and heart racing. Azsuna had sent Stellagosa with an urgent message. None of the potential reasons were good in his mind. He wondered who was in trouble or hurt. He refused to think Senegos had passed.

He found the formal reception room she'd been asked to wait within and pushed open the door. The first thing he noticed was that Stellagosa was finishing up a quick spell to learn the city as a teleport point. The second was that she looked exhausted. Kalec felt sick as he realized he'd overlooked the fact that she'd had to have  _ flown  _ here and had apparently done so at speed. There were others who knew the teleport bind but they weren't here. Why?

"Stellagosa, what's going on?"

She turned and smiled, her whole demeanor lighting up. Kalec blinked in surprise. Stellagosa was normally a serious dragon. "Kalecgos!"

"Stella-"

"We're having nests again!"

"-what's. WHAT?"

Kalec's mind blanked. She smiled and bounced on her toes just a little bit, her youth shining through. "Nests! Grandfather sent me to tell you and fetch you. Come see, Spellweaver! Come see!"

"H-how? You're certain? When? Who?"  _ Nests? Some of his blues had nests? After so long? He wanted to believe, his heart ached for it, but it had been  _ years _ . _

Stellagosa actually laughed. "Come home and see!" She grabbed his hand and began to haul him away. "I am the fastest, so _ I  _ got to be the one to come and tell you!" she said. "Grandfather had me flying the high winds. It took  _ hours  _ but I made good time and now I know the bind point.

Kalec tugged her hand and got her to stop. "Stellagosa, I can teleport us from here."

"Right."

They appeared in Azsuna an instant later. Stellagosa bounded off, shifting her shape as she gamboled a step or two in the grass before she took flight,  _ singing _ . Kalecgos followed, shifting into his natural shape and flying into their territory proper. He did not sing, yet, though his heart trembled and her song called to him.

Dragons looked out from their lairs, attention drawn by Stellagosa acting as a herald. Her song was picked up by other dragons who joined her in the sky. She went wheeling overhead in a growing, dizzy throng of drakes and adventurous whelps. Kalegos flew for the central pools. There were many adults gathered there - perhaps all of Azsuna's residents.

"Senegos!" Kalec called as he neared the elder dragon, dropping to the ground then ducking his head under the low-hanging boughs, approaching at a trot. "What's happened?"

"Kalec!" Senegoes roared a greeting. He rose on his haunches, wings unfurling. The gathered dragons parted, making space for Kalec to approach.

"Kalec!" A blue missile shot from the gathered dragons and impacted his side, knocking him a step. "KALEC IT WORKED!!!" Coragosa roared in his face, her wings rustling and tail thrashing behind her, scattering other dragons.

"Cora- what-"

"I'm having a nest!" she said, dropping down only to begin a little prancing dance in place. A burly Thorignir hopped down from his perch on the surrounding rocks and sat by Coragosa looking adoringly at her.

"She is not the only one," Senegos said, gesturing with a paw to some of the other assembled dragons - dragons who Kalec now recognized as pairs. Many pairs. Astergosa and Farigos were sitting together, pressed so close to one another Kalec did not need Farigos's solemn nod to know they were among the number expecting.

Kalec dropped onto his haunches in shock. It was true. Real. Nests. After so long. New eggs. New whelps.

"The healers have confirmed eleven so far," Senegos said.

"Eleven..." The word was said in a soft exhale of shock and hope. Eleven nests.

"There may be more who are expecting who are not here," Senegos added. 

Kalec was nodding, his mind whirling. Many of the adult blues had scattered to the winds. He'd let them go... If they too had nests... Then- "And among the other flights," Kalec added his realization aloud. "How?" he asked, looking around.

"We don't know," Astragosa spoke up, shaking her head. She was a picture of both hope and terror, half hiding under Farigos's wing. Her behavior explained why Farigos hadn't come to fetch him. Even if a teleport would have been quick, they both looked terrified - a distinct contrast to Corragosa.

"I was doing my usual spells this season," Coragosa said, still practically vibrating with excitement, "so I was looking. I was only sure this morning. We flew right here! Then I found out I wasn't the only one!" She bounced on her paws a little.

"And we haven't yet heard of this from another flight?" Kalec asked.

"We wanted to find you first," Coragosa said, for the first time becoming a bit more somber. "You are our leader, Kalec. Our protector. Even without your Mantle you have always looked after our needs. This is a concern of the blues. A joy really!" her serious mein broke.

The nods of agreement warmed his heart. Kalec so often felt like an outsider, but he'd always tried to do what was best for his people. They'd reached out to him rather than some other course of action. It threw new light into Stellagosa's comment that she'd been the one to get to tell him - he'd thought she was boasting about her speed, but no, she was pleased she was the one to deliver the news.

"This is joyous news, but something has clearly changed for us. If we are the only ones, then perhaps whatever we've been touched by can be spread to the other flights," Kalec said, looking around. 

"Stella," Kalec called out, waiting while the younger dragon swooped down to hover. "Do you know the Red's teleport bind?" At her nod he said, "Go. Tell Alexstrasza what's happened."

She let out a little trill then disappeared in the flash of a teleport.

"Tell me everything, please." Kalec settled down into the grass, tucking his tail and paws under him so he didn't take up quite so much room, and let the story unfold; how Cora had come in at first light calling for a healer to confirm for her and how the news had spread. Other dragons had come forward to be examined. A few females had felt they might be gravid of the past few days, but there hadn't been any nests in close to five years...

Kalec felt lightheaded. New nests. Eleven expectant females of his flight might turn into more. Even if each nest had only one egg, that was eleven new whelps. He looked around at the gathered adults. Nearly female present of bearing age who currently had a male partner was gravid. For the rest, it was too early to tell yet - here in Azsuna there might be more nests yet. 

Those dragons who didn't have a partner or who had a partner of the same gender looked hopeful; they too might be able to have or expand their families in the future. Those who were now expecting looked stunned, but not unhappy. 

Most couples present were parents to the current flock of whelps, which meant most of the expectant females were coming into clutch only a few years after the previous one. It was an unusual spacing when twenty  _ years  _ was considered close. Of those dragons only two gave Kalec cause for concern.

Coragosa's mate was a Thorignir named Korvir. There had never been a known cross between one of the storm drakes and a dragon of the Flights. He worried her elation would turn to tragedy, but at least she was healthy enough to carry eggs.

Astragosa was a very real health concern. Her first nest had been a mere four years prior. She'd been young; too young according to the healers. Eggs took much out of their mother and a dragon needed time to rebuild herself afterwards, even if she was as old as Cora and the other expectant mothers. Having had a nest so young would almost certainly have consequences for Astragosa's growth... and now there was another on the way.

She and her mate knew it. Astra not had an easy time with her last clutch, which, typical for a pair using the off-season fertility spells, had been large. It had been an early double blow to the young, first-time mother and her Prime. Then the cost had continued to mount. The nest had resulted in just one living whelp; Astergos.

Astergos... who might no longer be the youngest dragon on Azeroth in less than a year's time. Kalec let out a long breath. The whelp was part of the dizzy spiral above, apparently oblivious to his parents concerns for his mother's health. Farigos's eyes met Kalec's and he could see the terror the young male felt for his first in love and their children... and the desperate hope for them all. 

A burst of magic from a close teleport drew Kalec's attention. "Kalec!" Stellagosa flew back into the glade, followed by a red drake. She landed at a trot, the red following behind. "Kalec the reds are having nests too!" she shouted, sending a flurry of excited commentary through the gathered dragons.

The red stopped before him and bowed. "Spellweaver. Lady Alexstrasza says that in light of our recent joy, she's calling the Wyrmrest Accord to meet. Today. As soon as everyone can get there."

Kalec's heart raced. Was their Sorrow truly over? He rose to his feet, and took a step to leave before pausing. "I will be taking some dragons with me. Cora if you and your mate would accompany me. Astragosa and Farigos?" The young couple looked surprised, as did the Thorignir, but Cora was already on her feet.

"Astragosa, you are the youngest among the expecting. Cora, your mate isn't of our flight. With your permission I'd ask Lady Alexstrasza to look at both you. It isn't that I dispute our healers, but she has the most healing experience of almost any being on Azeroth."

"A wise idea, Spellweaver," Senegos agreed, tilting his head.

"I agree," the blue healer, Kharygosa, said from her perch at the pool's edge. "I'm the only healer here and it would be good to have her consultation.  _ Especially  _ since that one has been using fertility spells more than twice a year! Against my better judgement!" She harumphed at Coragosa who didn't look the slightest bit chastised. Astragosa was spared the healer's scorn and for that Kalec was glad. The young couple had already had enough judgement and scornful jealousy in the past few years and now faced a potentially life-threatening situation. 

"Then it's settled," Kalec said, "We go to Wyrmrest."

* * *

Kalecgos was the last dragon through the portal he'd created. The already balmy spring of Azsuna was blasted away by the harsh chill of the Dragonblight. Solemnity fell upon the group of dragons, even subduing Coragosa. Her Thorignir mate, Korvir, looked around with wide eyes, trying very hard not to gawk. Kalec felt some sympathy - Korvir was surrounded by the bones of the dead, a guest in a sacred space. Jaina had looked much the same way the first time he'd taken her to the Nexus.

"Welcome to the Dragonblight, Korvir," Kalec said. 

Korvir looked up at him, even large for his breed, he was smaller than Coragosa and utterly dwarfed by Kalecgos at his full size. The male held Kalec's gaze a second then bowed in respect. Senegos had said Korvir was less intellectual than he'd have chosen for Coragosa, but that did not mean unintelligent. The male was entirely aware of his place and the repercussions of his union - possibly more than Coragosa was at the moment. Kalec returned the nod then turned his attention to the citadel rising into the distance.

"Come," he said. Kalec gathered his feet then leapt into the air, wings stirring the snow around him. He cut the air for the smaller dragons and led the way into the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A momentous meeting at Wyrmrest. Kalec returns home. Aftershocks of Alexstraza's actions begin to manifest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo How about all those Blizzcon announcements, eh?
> 
> Anyway, Thank You to Gasel, Christinaafaye, Jep0723, Kaoupa, nibtip, Thesseli, Jailec, Skooma, TheObsidianWarlock, Ryuujin, VividVert, and Illidaddy1008 for leaving me comments!! <3 thank you so much!!
> 
> special thanks to Wolfandwild who took at look at some of these early scenes and sanity checked, and who helped inspire the idea for one of these scenes :D

Alexstrasza looked around the chamber as she settled into her usual spot. She wondered who would arrive second. She suspected Kalecgos would arrive first - she was slightly surprised he hadn't beaten her to the temple. Ysera had helped her so nesting dragons would not be so much of a surprise, but rather a much desired outcome confirmed. Her sister might, therefore, not rush to meet the summons. Nozdormu had given every indication he had _ not _seen this in the future. Had his son and heir, Anachronos? If he burned with the desire to know more, he might arrive quickly.

Wings rustled beside her - not for the first time. She smiled. "Xeres will be just fine, Ravi," she reminded her son. "I imagine this meeting will be short. There might be more in the future, but you'll be home soon enough."

Her son winced, caught worrying. "Yes, mother."

She chuckled then leaned down to nudge him gently with her snout. "You're a good male, Ravi."

He snorted. "My mother raised me right," he said with practiced stoicism.

She laughed quietly at her often too-serious son's subtly cheeky reply. He was taking this meeting and his duties seriously as he usually did, but the new nests had given him an undercurrent of joy. Xerestrasza was one of the gravid reds and the pair were quite happy with the surprise. She was as well, truth be told. It was always wonderful to have any whelps around, but there was something special about having the closely related ones arrive. Ravi stiffened, head snapping towards the entrance. She too heard the thumps in the air of approaching wings.

Kalecgos proved, indeed, to be the first to the meeting. Unusually for him, this time he had a retinue. As the Blue's Ambassador, he'd been solo almost exclusively and as their Aspect he'd been solo more often than not. Alexstrasza studied the two pairs as they landed in Kalecgos's wake. 

The first were young blue adults. _ Very _ young. They were of breeding age, but barely. The male hadn't grown into his wings or paws. The female still held something drakeish in her facial features and she was _ tiny _. Alexstrasza's stomach twisted as she looked more closely at the female using her power. Yes, the female was, indeed, gravid; confirming Alexstrasza's sinking feeling. She could easily imagine their story. 

It was not forbidden for young adult dragons to mate and indeed some of the dragons coming into adulthood would experiment with youthful abandon. The breeding season was a time when young hormones went especially wild. In prior years they would have taken steps to avoid a nest and had ample reminders from elders. However, there hadn't been nests in years. Precautions _ hadn't _been taken this season. And now they faced a dangerous future.

As for the second pair... Their story was stranger. The female was of Kalec's flight. The Thorignir male was going to sprain something trying to keep an eye on his mate, and eye on Alexstrasza, and also take in the chamber. Kalecgos had mentioned this attempted pairing years ago. If they'd still been trying this year....

"Oh, my," she said, under her breath. Ravi looked up at her askance and they shared a look. "Once again he's shaking things up," she added. Ravi huffed something which might have been a laugh.

Kalecgos took his place, the other dragons settling beside and behind him as Ravi sat, then bowed his head. "Alexstrasza." He looked up at her, arcane colored eyes looking at her for answers. "Is it over?"

"Yes," she confirmed, feeling the relief on his face reflecting what she felt in her soul.

Kalecgos sighed, the burden almost visibly lifting off his shoulders as he relaxed. He sat heavily on his haunches and took a moment. The older expecting female remained quiet but she was full of fidgety excitement. Joy was written all over her features. Her mate did not seem displeased, but his emotions were hard to judge. They sat together, wings touching, but he was much more concerned with...

Alexstrasza nudged her son with a wing. "Be polite," she said under her breath.

She felt more than heard Ravi's snort. The Thorignir relaxed marginally.

The younger couple were pressed together in Kalecgos's shadow, the smaller female under her mate's wing. They looked more worried than ashamed. She was about to ask Kalecgos why he'd brought these dragons with him, when Nozdormu swept in, Soridormi close behind.

Nozdormu appeared pensive as he took his place. His wing hovered over Soridormi who did not take on her mortal guise. Instead the bronze dragoness trotted to her usual place, waited for Nozdormu to sit, his wing still half outstretched, before she cuddled into his side. Her mate's wing fell around her shoulders. 

Chromie flew in behind them, landed then shifted into her usual gnomish self, looked around, noticed that no one else had shifted then turned back into her natural form. She gave the other dragons a friendly smile and wiggled the claws of one paw in a wave, but said nothing.

The greens arrived as the bronzes were getting settled. Ysera called out a greeting to her as she landed. She gave Alexstrasza one of the nuzzles meant for family as she passed by on her way to her own seat. She was accompanied by just one dragon, Alexstrasza's niece Merithra, who stopped to give her aunt a greeting nuzzle and her cousin a polite head tilt.

"So, it's over then," Nozdormu said before anyone else spoke.

"I believe it is," Alexstraza said.

"I am grateful you were successful, sister."

"Successful?" Nozdormu, Soridormi and Kalecgos questioned almost at once.

"I was going to get to that," Alexstrasza said, giving her younger sister a look. 

Ysera returned the look with a mild one of her own. Alexstrasza snorted a small laugh then looked over the gathered dragons. Certain details would have to be omitted given the current company. She was uncertain if all dragons present knew about the nature of Azeroth - the youngsters with Kalecgos very likely did not at least. 

"A little less than a year ago the Accord met here. Kalecgos reminded the three of us there was still a place for dragons on Azeroth." She inclined her head to the blue leader. Kalecgos returned the gesture after a surprised beat where all eyes turned on him. "After that I felt a renewed hope and resolved that if it was the end of us, I would go down fighting. So I began to look for help outside of the dragon flights. I looked all across the world, asking people we had not asked before; Keepers, Archaeologists, Wild Gods. I saw the depth of our wound and learned more about the ailment. Eventually something Ra-den said to me sent me to one particular group among the younger races."

She paused to gather her thoughts and word them properly. Nozdormu's thoughtful frown deepened but the others looked on with curiosity.

"I joined the Shamen of the Earthen ring in a ritual when Life's power was at its highest and asked for an intervention from the Spirits," she told them. "I thought the ritual had worked but I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up." She sighed in deep relief. "It worked. The wound which caused the Sorrow is healed. I do not know the shape of things to come, but we are barren no longer."

Nozdormu snorted. "You should have said something."

"Should I? And break our spirits further if it hadn't worked?"

"Well, to me at least," he grumped.

Soridormi nudged him with her shoulder. "All is well, my beloved. We have nests again. Enjoy the surprise." She blew a playful huff into the ruff of mane along his jaw. He snorted again, his wing squeezing around her briefly.

"I dislike surprises," he said, deadpan.

"This is wonderful news," Kalec said. "But the surprise... Well, it may have some unintended consequences." 

Alexstrasza bowed her head. "It appears so," she admitted. "But I would do it again."

"Oh, I wasn't trying to chastize you-"

Alexstrasza put up a forestalling paw. "I know, Kalec." She looked around. "I will not bore you with the details but it is done. We have the Shamen of the Earthen Ring to thank for their assistance, and, well, you and your mate, Kalecgos."

The blue snorted in surprise. 

"You reminded me. Reminded us. I don't know if I would have acted had you not been here." She deeply inclined her head, enjoying the stammering and pink along the insides of Kalec's ears as he blushed.

"So," Ysera said, taking pity on the younger dragon, "What happens now?"

"Now we tend to our nests, I would think," Nozdormu said.

"Yes, yes. I have been pushing things onto the druids," Ysera said. "I know you have your Timewalkers and Kalecgos has been working with the Kirin Tor. Our inevitable deaths pushed us to these actions. Now?" she shrugged one wing. "We can pull back, or we can continue. I have been giving this great thought since Alexstrasza came back from her ritual."

"And?" Nozdormu interrupted, impatient.

Ysera rolled her eyes. "I believe that we should continue. Dragons may not be doomed to die but there are much fewer of us than there were. The younger races are still shorter lived, but they can help. Now we can continue to be the long, lifelines of knowledge but we don't need to keep it all together with our own claws." She sat back and thumped her tail on the ground. "We continue trying to do it alone and we'll end up like the Keepers - broken, ineffective and moping about on rocks in the ocean."

Alexstrasza chuckled.

"What?" Kalec asked, not understanding the joke between the two sisters.

"Moping on a rock in the ocean is where I found Ra-den," she explained. "Well said, sister. When I worked with the Shamen, some of them very pointedly said we'd been too aloof and even disrespectful."

"I for one have no plans to change what I am doing," Kalecgos spoke up.

Alexstrasza nodded, not surprised in the least. Kalecgos, whether he knew it or not, was a reformer.

"Well. We're not dead. We're not dying and you've managed to somehow cure what ails us." Nozdormu said. His words were brusk, but he bowed his head, wings spreading in deeper respect. "For the lives you have saved and the ones you have allowed to come to us... Thank you, Alexstrasza."

The others in the chamber mirrored his stance, the younger dragons bowing much lower. Heart soaring, she bowed back to her peers then the younger dragons.

Green and Bronze left, heading for their home territories. Kalecgos and his retinue remained, Kalec gently nudging the smaller dragons forward with his wings. 

"Alexstrasza, if you have a moment, we would appreciate your healing expertise," Kalecgos said, confirming Alexstrasza's earlier suspicion.

"Of course. You can go home, Ravi," she said. Her son arched a jagged brow and remained where he was.

Shaking her head and chuckling, she beckoned the older pair aside so they might have some semblance of privacy. The storm drake continued to cast wary looks at Ravi, but the blue practically sashayed over. They exchanged names and Alexstrasza looked deeper into the gravid female, using her magic to adjust her sight.

A body was comprised of many things - skin, muscles, bones, organ tissues, but also energy. There were usually large reservoirs of the energy dragons used as part of their natural affinities, but beyond that was the life energy of a being. It was these many layers of flesh and ephemeral things that Alexstrasza looked through.

Coragosa was in excellent, robust health, possibly in better shape than most dragons Alexstrasza saw on a daily basis. She'd had at least one clutch before but it had been far in the past. It was clear to Alexstrasza that the little bit extra weight she'd added was recent. Perhaps in an anticipation of a successful breeding season? She wouldn't have been the only dragon who still held out hope, though they had become rare. Coragosa was a dragon at her breeding prime, with plenty of resources for her developing clutch.

As for that clutch... It was very early, but they were there. Six of them at about four weeks along and a shadow where something had started but stopped. Two of them weren't as "bright" as the others. Even with her advanced skills, she could not discern specifics this early. It was one of the larger clutches she'd yet seen. Without the Aspects bolstering them, she hadn't seen any of the typically large numbers they'd had before, those carrying ten or more. As she looked at the surrounding organs, she decided there was something not quite right...

"Did you use a fertility spell?" Alexstrasza asked, distracted, magical gaze still peering within.

"I did," Coragosa said, proudly.

"Frequently?" 

"Yes," Coragosa admitted after a protracted beat. "My healer was not pleased with me."

Alexstrasza shook her head. "I agree with your healer. You shouldn't do that. I understand you wanted to keep trying your luck but there is residual magic in your system encouraging ovulation and hormone production. If you had kept on with this, you'd almost certainly have caused a cancerous outbreak. As it is, I have a concern."

"Is she okay? Will she be okay? The whelps?" Her mate, silent until now, spoke with concern, his wings rustling, the looming Ravi entirely forgotten. Coragosa did not look so proud and pleased with herself.

"There is a growth on one of your ovaries. I am reluctant to do anything now. Have your healers watch it closely. After your nest is here, come back to me. We may have to do more invasive magics."

"I see. Thank y-"

"And," Alexstrasza said, cutting her off, "If you care about your own life, you will not use any sort of fertility spell for _ at least _ a _ millennium _. Possibly longer. I would delay any further nests for at least another four centuries."

The younger female made 'Glunk' sound of swallowed surprise and indignation. Alexstrasza made sure her stare was extra hard for the duration of the long moment before she softened her voice.

"Our bodies are not meant to be exposed to such magic in such doses as I can see in you. It's seeped into your tissues and will be a long time in coming out. Repeated nests will only make it last longer."

"I... I see."

Alexstrasza turned her sight inward again, confirming what her earlier glane had told her. "What did your healer tell you?"

"She thought she counted seven possible eggs, but she wasn't sure about one."

Alexstrasza sighed and bowed her head. "I am deeply sorry but there are currently only six viable whelps. Two of them are what I would consider borderline."

"Oh," the blue said, sounding small and stunned. Her mate went to her side and curled a wing over her back.

She softened her tone even further. "I regret I must give you this news, but there are still four very strong lifesigns. Give yourself time to grieve your losses and what might have been, but celebrate what you have."

"Will they be okay? I am not the same as Coragosa," Korvir asked.

"At present it is too early to tell those details, but my sense from the four is that they are growing properly. We will know more as you progress."

The subdued dragon nodded.

Alexstrasza gave her a brief nuzzle. "You still have much ahead of you. Both of you. You fly into uncertain skies. Keep the rest of the risk to a minimum for a little while."

They nodded then moved aside so the younger couple could approach. The male was mostly worried for his mate, but the female sat, afraid but... defiant.

"Judging by Corragosa's reaction, you gave her a bit of a talking to," the younger female stated.

"Astra-" her mate exclaimed, trying to interrupt, but she continued on, undaunted.

"My name is Astragosa. This is Farigos, my First in Love. Our whelp, Astergos, is currently the youngest dragon on Azeroth. We knew we were young, but it was the end of the world and Farigos was on the front lines. Here. Fighting with you. My first clutch was six, but only one survived to hatch." As she spoke, Alexstrasza could hear the pain that still haunted the younger dragon, the loss. It was undercut by a fierce defiance - probably the same which had led to that first clutch.

"Had we known what you planned, we would have taken precautions," Astra said, her words clipped, her eyes blazing as they held Alexstrasza's. "But since you chose to keep such a thing quiet, we must live with the consequences. I understand why you did what you felt was right, but I will take no judgement from you for taking what joy I could when I knew my whelp was the last in the world and our people were slowly dying."

She let her words linger in the cavernous hall. They echoed for all to hear. Alexstrasza blinked. This... was not at all what she had imagined when she'd beheld the young pair with some maternal pity. Her assumption had painted a picture of youthful folly, not one of loss, pain and personal knowledge of the difficulty in their future. 

Alexstrasza bowed her head to Astragosa, acknowledging her point silently. Pride. The sin of the dragons, or just her sin? She heard Farigos's held breath whoosh out in a rush. A quick glance at the other dragons showed they were equally startled, from Ravi to Kalecgos.

"I am sorry for the losses you had in your first nest, Astragosa. I am also sorry that my secrecy has put you and your family in this situation. Please allow me to do what I can to make sure you and your nest survive the coming months."

Astragosa's ridgid stance melted away and she sagged as if under a weight. "We would appreciate that. Please don-"

Alexstrasza held up a talon. "I am not offended and you said what I needed to hear. What did your healer tell you?"

Astragosa snorted. "She mostly gave me pitying looks but less judgement than you gave when I first walked in. More and more of us were skipping going to her for protection spells if we didn't know them ourselves." She sighed. "Kharygosa said she saw two, maybe three."

Alexstrasza called on her magic again. She could see two living whelps developing. "Two that look healthy for this stage, and what looks like an unfertilized egg," she confirmed. "Hopefully that one will be reabsorbed." Such things were common in younger dragons. In older mothers it was a mild inconvenience and quirk of dragon biology. For Astragosa, if it began to develop a shell, it was a resource drain that never had been nor never would become a whelp.

Astragosa sighed. "Well knowing the two are healthy so far is a relief. What about me?"

"I imagine it will be easier than last time. I recommend increasing your fish intake. Eat the whole thing, bones and all. Eat the marrow out of land-dwelling animals."

She nodded and sighed. "Hopefully this time I won't have to practically live in the leywater pools."

"The mana drain was terrible," Farigos spoke up. "After the first time I had to carry her into a pool we moved to live beside them." His wings rustled and his tail twitched in agitation.

Developing whelps drew on their mother's resources, including their natural magical affinities. In times past the black dragons would wallow in lava fields, while greens and reds would sprawl in deep forests or even cultivated gardens, soaking in the ambient energy. The blues with their arcane affinities would find relief bathing in leywater or immersing themselves directly in leylines.

"I imagine with six it was difficult last time," Alexstrasza said. Six and for a dragon as obviously young as Astragosa was... It was a wonder any of them had survived the first time. 

"Worse than you could imagine," Astragosa said, her tail whipping side to side. My father had to help my mate push energy at me while I sat there eating my body weight in fish every day. It-" she cut herself off. "It caused some unfortunate family repercussions."

Alexstrasza crooned. "It won't be as bad this time, but you might still be spending some time in the leywater. I'm afraid that may not be helped." 

Astragosa's tail thumped again, though more disconsolately. "Please help? I don't want to leave behind a whelp and mate."

"I will do whatever I can," Alexstrasza promised. It was, after all, somewhat her fault.

The petite female bowed her head, the fires of defiance banked for now. "Thank you."

Addressing Farigos, Alexstrasza said, "Take her home. Feed her something she can eat nose to tail, then make sure she has a good, long nap." To Astragosa she said, "Eat until you think you might be sick. Focus on the shell developing foods. Be as lazy as you can stand to be until the eggs arrive. Once they're out we'll see what we can do to help you regain your health."

The pair nodded then left to join the other blues waiting by the entrance to the meeting chamber. Kalecgos remained behind.

"You heard?" she asked him.

"Most of it," he replied.

"You're not going to apologize on Astra's behalf, are you?"

"No. Not at all," he said.

She huffed a soft laugh. "Good." She eyed the younger dragons at the entrance then looked back at Kalecgos.

"There might be others like Astra. Like Cora," Kalec said.

Alexstrasza sighed and bowed her head a fraction. "There almost certainly are."

"Even so, you did the right thing for us. We have a future again."

"Don't minimize your own part in this."

"My part was very minimal," Kalec said, flicking a dismissive ear. "We should be off. Thank you. For everything."

She watched them go. Ravi came to sit beside her.

"He's right, you know," she said, watching the blues as they wheeled away from the temple, disappearing through a portal. She looked at her son. "There will be others. Potential crossbreeds. Potentially unexpected nests. Possibly unprepared, young females ill suited for bearing a healthy nest."

"Well," Ravi rumbled, "at least it's just a year of this for us. Next year things will be back to normal."

Somehow, Alexstrasza very much doubted that.

* * *

Kalec hummed as he flew. His throat was a bit sore from singing.

His people had new nests. They were not destined to slow death!

He flew a loop, turning it into a corkscrewing dive as he approached the city. He felt gravity try to pull him down as he snapped his wings open and evened out. He thought about sailing around the city but decided against it - that would only keep him from Jaina longer.

The air traffic, light at this time of day, made way for him to land. He shifted into his normal form, waved at the standing watch and continued to hum as he trotted through the city.

The apartment was quiet when he arrived home. "Jaina?"

"In here," she called, her voice drifting through from the library. She was curled up on the couch, a modest stack of papers held under a weight rested on the table beside her. "Welcome home. What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "They said you'd been called away by another blue dragon." She sat up as Kalec swooped in with a firm kiss then a second.

"What-" Another kiss. "Kalec!" she laughed a protest. "I take it there was good news?"

He held her close, his forehead resting against hers. "We have nests again," he said, leaning back. "Our great Sorrow is ended. Alexstrasza figured out how to stop it."

Jaina blinked. Her eyes wide in surprise, then she smiled in dawning realization. "Kalec... Kalec's that's wonderful." He kissed her until she was breathless.

"This changes _ nothing _," she assured her, holding her eyes with his own. "Nothing I wish to do as a teacher here. Nothing between us. And nothing I have offered." She shivered under his touch. He nuzzled her gently. "If anything I feel happier knowing I can now offer a more joyful life than one presiding over a slow death."

"Kalec-"

He pulled her close again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She squeezed him tightly, gently kissed his cheek then sat back. "Something _ did _change, though. Everyone has been so certain none of you could have children again. What happened? Whelps! Kalec that is... " She shook her head, with a happy, wondering smile. "What happened?"

"Alexstrasza did a ritual with the help of the Earthen Ring. I suspect there was more to it, but I can't argue with the results. We counted eleven in Azsuna and there might be more there and abroad." He grinned. "Coragosa is among them."

"Oh! Oh, that's... She's paired up with the storm drake. How are your people reacting to that?" She frowned "How are his?"

"Ah, on the latter I can honestly say I don't know," Kalec said, frowning slightly in thought. "He seemed quite pleased. The others are far too excited there are any children at all. Cora was pleased with herself. Excited. Is. Was."

"Something wrong with her?"

"_ She _ didn't go into the details, but Korvir says she's forbidden from using fertility spells for the next _ millennium _and from having another nest for almost half that long. There was something else she tried to pass off as a non-concern which makes me wonder if Alexstrasza saw a side effect of her overusing the spells. They didn't say."

"Side effect?"

Kalec shrugged. "I wouldn't hazard a guess as I know fairly little healing magic. They said she's got a large clutch and the ones there are okay so far. Alexstrasza gave her a bit of a talking to if I was reading her body language right. She was beginning to get back to herself when I left just a bit ago."

"Anyone else I know?"

Kalec huffed out a long breath. "Astragosa and Farigos. There are concerns about her, too."

"Wouldn't a second set make things easier? Doesn't the first sort of..." Jaina cast about for the right words. "Loosen everything up?" she asked. It appeared to be the case for humans, dwarves and a fair number of the other races on Azeroth. Or at least she'd heard from the many women she knew who'd had multiple children. Her own mother- Jaina pushed the painful memories aside. Lily Runeweaver had said her first child had been the hardest labor, and the others comparatively easier - or at least shorter.

"It's less about her having an easy time laying and more the energy required to build the eggs, whelps and everything involved. My closest siblings were a century older and younger than I was," Kalec said. He lay on the couch, putting his head in her lap.

"Oh." She blinked a few times, processing that information. "Will she be okay?"

"I think so," Kalec said. "I hope so at least. Farigos has enjoyed his time in Stormwind and Dalaran, and Astragosa seemed interested. I was hoping once Astergos was a bit older they might move. Find some friends among the younger races."

"Well, they aren't the enviable parents of the world's youngest dragon anymore. Maybe the others will give them an easier time now they can have children again?" Jaina suggested.

"I hope so." He chuckled. "Likely means that my plans for getting blues integrated into the other mages of the world might have a slight setback." He grinned up at her. "I'll take it though."

Jaina laughed as she ran light fingers through his hair. "Will you ask the blues to reform as a flight?"

Kalec frowned and looked up at her.

"Well, that was one of the reasons you disbanded. Everyone was hurting after all you'd been through. No nests on top of that sounded like it was the final straw."

"I... hadn't thought of it."

She let him think, her fingers still stroking through his hair.

"I don't know," he said eventually. "Time apart might still be good. Or maybe that's just my selfish thinking." He thought back to his conversation with Tarecgosa about disbanding the flight and leaving the Nexus.

She tapped his nose with a soft scolding noise. "You have never forgotten or turned your back on your people. Ever. Even when you formally disbanded the flight. You still represent them at the Accord. You still help keep the whelplands safe in Azsuna. You still tend the wards in the Nexus."

He conceded to her with a sigh. Tarecgosa had said much the same to him when he'd gone to her seeking approval for his choice of first in love. His people had fled the confinsd Malygos had imposed on them as much as they had fled the terror of their loss. And yet, he'd still worked to put them in the best possible position for a certain and grim future.

But the future wasn't bleak anymore. It was open once again. He let out a long breath. The hold of the Nexus, of the traditions there, the history, had been crushing. Disbanding the flight had been freeing. Maybe that's why he felt growing apprehension at the mere idea of reforming the Blue Flight - it came with baggage he was enjoying being without.

"If we reform and we go back to the Nexus, will we fall into those old patterns again?" he mused aloud. "The time free to do what we want has been good."

"It seems that way from what you've told me," Jaina said. "I can see your point about the Nexus. It... It'd be like when Vereesa and I kept egging one another on, getting more and more angry, because we were comfortable there. The longer it went on the easier it was to go back."

"Malygos had us cloistered for the better part of ten thousand years." Kalec sighed. He rubbed at his eyes. "I took after my mother. I wanted to see things beyond the caldera's rim."

"Is the Nexus the proper place for you all?" Jaina asked, the fingers in his hair started to massage his scalp. "Would Azsuna be better?"

Kalec rumbled thoughtfully. "It's fine for a small population of nesting adults and whelps. We'd need to excavate more. More facilities, more living places, more storage. More room. I don't know it could sustain a larger population of hunting adults. We'd need to have the reds help us with an assessment," he said, the proper items spiraling away in a long, almost automatic list.

The leylines were plentiful so they wouldn't need to do much shifting. Unlike the extinct volcano, the land under Azsuna was far more solid. The blacks would need to help with earthwork structures more than they'd needed to in the Nexus- He paused the line of thought and shook himself a little.

"Kalec?"

"Sorry." He sighed again. "Having a moment."

"Oh?"

"I've mentioned there are things I just know because I had the Mantle?"

She murmured assent.

"You suggested Azsuna and all the things we did to prepare the Nexus sort of... came to mind. All the leyline shifting and excavation. All the cooperation with the black flight." He sighed and shook his head.

"You mentioned an assessment with the reds?"

"Game stability assessment. How much game can we take from the area without impact. In Coldarra we ate a lot of fish. Went inland for red meat. We kept a small sustainable population of smaller game inside the caldera itself for whelps to train with."

Jaina made a small noise of understanding. She remained silent, letting her fingers stroke through his hair again.

"I can still feel them," he said, the words coming soft and unbidden.

"Feel them?" A beat then, "The blues?"

He nodded. "I don't know how much it is spoken of beyond the other aspects. Former aspects." he corrected himself. "I spoke of it with Tarecgosa, though."

She nodded, understanding this was, like the nature of Azeroth or Galakras, potentially sensitive, hidden knowledge.

"It's more muted now than when I was Aspect. It's like... there were very soft, faint leylines to each of them. I couldn't use it to track them down. Or perhaps I could with more time and practice... I don't know. What I do know is that when they gather together I'm drawn there like metal to a lodestone." 

"I was aspect for two summers," Kalec continued after a contemplative moment. "Each dragon that hatched from my flight... Jaina it was- I don't have words for it. Amazing doesn't cover it. I didn't know what was happening at first, I think I startled a lot of dragons tearing through the Nexus to the nesting cavern." He'd half run, half flown to the concentration of the almost effervescent feeling. Energy seemed to bubble up into reality and tickle his senses before it solidified into yet another one of those faint strands of connection.

"It wasn't bad, but I didn't understand what it was until I saw the first egg-wet whelps on the stones. I pitied Malygos more than ever in that moment. How could he live through ten thousand summers of that much joy and still remain listeless."

Kalec closed his eyes. "And then I realized he might have also felt the deaths of those dragons. And then I did. It's light. They slip away like a balloon that's been untied. You don't notice it at once. I don't know if that was done to spare us, or if it's more cruel. But even so, to remain utterly unmoved when that miracle happened by the dozens, the hundreds, every year?"

Jaina made a low, comforting croon and cupped his cheek with a hand. "They'll be back for you next year, won't they?"

He covered her hand and looked up at her, smiling and feeling like he might burst apart. "I hope so. And even if I cannot, the whelps will still be there. I'll take it."

"The blues will have some joy in life again," she said.

He murmured wordless agreement. "We've lost it along the way. The Nexus wasn't filled with the joy of magic. Not like it should have been."

"So don't go back. Establish your flight's home is now somewhere else. You are still their leader. You should pick something that suits who you are now."

"The very fact that I am contemplating it... It would mean I was _ not _a good leader in the eyes of many dragons."

"You're what they needed. A leader who wasn't lost in his own grief. Someone who wanted to share the good of magic, the joy of it, and who didn't want to hoard it. Someone who hadn't forgotten the joy yet. They're learning that part again. With children it will be easier."

"I'm still not a leader like Varian."

Jaina laughed suddenly at his statement, cutting it off so she could rein it in to something less unseemly. "I think that is a very good thing, love. The world is _ not _large enough for two Varian Wrynns. Believe me - it was tried and we had to put them back into one being." She snorted an amused laugh.

"I'm not like you," he said.

Jaina's expression sobered into one that had too much sorrow for Kalec's liking. "I'm not perfect either. I've made mistakes. What happened in Theramore was partially my fault. I could have done things to make it less of a target for Garrosh, but I was too stubborn." A sad smirk tugged her lips. "Too proud."

"That wasn't on you," Kalec said, sitting up. "That was Garrosh's choice. You had only ever been a proponent of peace. His argument it was a military launching point was just a convenient excuse."

She dropped her eyes, chewing on her lower lip. "Sometimes I think... Could I have done more? Somehow? Someway? Then. Or before then." She found his hand with her own. "I can't change it."

"You did the best you could knowing what you knew then."

She smiled a little, accepting that. "You're no different," she said, looking up at him. "You've been a good teacher, you know."

"The kids in-"

"Not just the students here. You've taught me. More than magic. And I see you with your people. You're teaching them. Leading by example. They needed someone who could show them how to be joyful again. Someone who could teach them how to interact with the rest of the world. You did that with the older Aspects. You are doing it now with your blues."

"I-" he couldn't, exactly, dispute her words. "I suppose," he said. Was that what he was doing when he tried to teach and to be an example? It seemed... less involved somehow than he thought "leadership" should be. Shouldn't he be having more... meetings?

But maybe it was simpler than he'd been thinking. He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers, grateful for her love and counsel.

* * *

Mrgbbl peered into the depths of the spawning pool and noted with satisfaction the number of wriggling tadpoles. He and Gurlbl had been chosen by Mrgglrgly, the largest, fiercest, best hunter in their tribe. It was a place of honor and prestige to spawn with such a magnificent female as she and the spirits had blessed them three fold this year. 

Mrgbbl told the water to circulate a bit more, watched with satisfaction as it responded to his command, then stepped out of the spawning cave. He nodded at his co-mate while shielding his eyes from the sun. Gurlbl was one of many guards nearby, busy making more nets for fishing while Mrgglrgly was hunting.

Theirs was not the only family unit to be expecting many tadpoles this season. The fish were plentiful as was the small game. There was plenty for the incoming swarm of tadpoles.

The only problems were the insects this season were terrible. The local gnoll packs had split with dominant daughters taking mates and helpers to form their own territories. Most of the new alpha females expecting pups. The hunters had already caught and killed one offshoot pair before they whelped. Their flesh and bones had been excellent bait for the fish and traps. But there would be more gnolls.

Fortunately, there would be plenty Saltfin murlocs to face them.

* * *

"It's the strangest thing, Jan," Marva Whipple said to her wife. "Geof and I can't make heads nor tails of it. Mama can't remember seeing anything like this. Can't remember hearing about it from her parents either."

Jan set the bread dough into a pot and covered it to prove. She wiped her hands on a kitchen towel then crossed her arms. "Pardon me for being a simple city girl, but why is it bad the chickens keep laying eggs? Isn't that one of the reasons to keep them around?" She tilted her head to the side as she asked, not entirely understanding. She was the daughter of Stormwind alchemists and wasn't too proud to say she was now the best damn alchemist in this corner of Westfall - but she also wasn't too proud to admit she was still learning about animal husbandry. 

Geof, her brother in law, entered the family home with a basket laden with eggs. Her eyes widened. Hearing there were more eggs than usual was one thing, seeing the basket strain to hold the weight of so many was another story.

"That's... A lot."

"Yup," Geoff said, not one for much talking. "Gotta candle 'em." He lit a candle, put the special candling lantern over it, and began to check if their roosters, Fancy Pants and Surly Joe, had contributed to the cause or not.

"Eggs are good. Great even," Marva said. "But I'm worried about the hens. It's not natural for them to be laying so many. I'm worried it might make 'em sick. It's been like this for two weeks now."

"Hmm. We're gonna need more feed," Geoff murmured from his place at the kitchen table. He'd been industriously sorting the eggs into two baskets. Jan was still learning but that did seem like an awfully large number of eggs in total... and it looked like half of them were fertile.

"Might want to separate the ladies from the boys, too," Jan said.

"And get 'em on laying feed if they're gonna keep going like this. Damndest thing," Marva said.

"Well," Jan said, "At least we all love your granny's chicken pot pie?"

* * *

Boorand Plainswind was not having a good day. The crossroads had seen invasions of many sorts - centaurs, quillboar, even the Alliance! They had always endured. They would endure this. But thinking that did not make the mice infesting his inn any more tolerable.

They were nesting in the bedding, in the walls, in the brush outside and in his pantry. He'd cleaned out several nests of the annoying vermin in the past few weeks, but more kept appearing. The youngest were now venturing out on their own, eating everything.

Today.... today he'd finally relented and called in a so-called specialist. A goblin named Grapplecrank who insisted that he could remove the pesky rodent problem for a price. Boorand had been hesitant to engage the services of a goblin "exterminator" at first, but he'd been promised no explosives or poisons would be used.

No, Grapplecrank used cats. Mechanical cats.

The cats were programmed to sniff out and hunt down mice. Which they did, more or less. They were a mixed bag of hodge-podge parts, some sleek and deadly, some squat and almost rotund. Each one was equipped with "laser whiskers", whatever those were, highly tuned sonic detectors (ears. just call them ears) and, most terrifyingly, slashing, razor sharp claws, which didn't retract because that wasn't efficient. 

They also didn't care for such trifling things as doors or walls. Or even people. Which is why Boorand's inn now sported several cat-made holes in his walls, in the roof and in his pantry door.

"Man, you got quite an infestation here," Grapplecrank said as yet another mouse corpse was dropped into the designated drop off area. It, like most of the corpses, was slightly charred and less than an entire mouse. Where the rest of the body was, Boorand could not say, but he was sure he would find out in some unfortunate way.

"I know. It is why I called you," Boorand said. "It is why I have paid you. I did not expect the damage to my inn."

"Yeah, well, what can I say, the contract said there might be, ah, some collateral damage while my bots do their work."

Boorand glared down at the goblin and ground the handle of his broomstick into the floor. The goblin gulped.

"Okay so, since you've been such a good customer and since this seems to be a big problem, I'll tell ya what, I'll cut you a deal. Take off one percent because of the collateral damage exceeding my estimates because, ah, the problem was bigger than anticipated.

Boorand loomed.

"One? I mean ten. Yeah, ten."

Boorand snorted. "Acceptable. Until they start breaking down the structural supports."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about-"

There was a cracking sound, and a loud, mechanical hiss.

"So, my cousin is a carpenter."

* * *

Mayla Highmountain shaded her eyes with a hand as she scanned the skies. The eagles, as they had been doing for the last few weeks, were displaying. Pairs dipped and dove, dancing on the winds. According to the Skyhorn, the trees in the upper reaches of Highmountian were weighed down by the birds hefty nests. Chased away by the early nesters, many eagles had migrated towards Thunder Totem to claim new territory.

A shadow fell across her and she smiled up at her father, Ulan. He smiled at her and put a warm hand on her shoulder as he joined her by the railing.

"How was the meeting?"

Ulan snorted. "Short, but interesting." He leaned on the railing. 

"Have the shamen heard anything else?" Mayla asked as she joined her father.

Ulan shook his head. "Jale said there haven't been any more strange surges." Her father snorted in amusement. "Ebonhorn, when we finally joined us, said there hasn't been anything like it recorded in the tales of the Spiritwalkers."

"What's so funny?" Mayla asked.

"Ebonhorn. He's been wrapped up in that new mate of his and hasn't been around much. I shouldn't laugh. It's nice he's found someone." He patted his daughter's shoulder and arched a brow. "Anyone catching your eye?"

"Father!" Mayla scolded, her ears burning.

"I'm an old tauren. Forgive a father for wanting to see his daughter happy."

Mayla gave him a look. "You're hardly old and I am perfectly happy."

A mounted tauren rode across one of the bridges, drawing her attention.

"Hmm. The Bounty has been having pest problems," her father said. "Jale and I sent some scouts to see just how bad it is. There is one now."

Father and daughter watched as the young scout, one of the Highmountain teenagers, drew her leggy moose up. The mount danced about, ears twitching in excitement. Many were choosing to use very old or young mounts - the rut was hitting some stables for an unusual second time this year. 

"High Chieftain," the youth called, saluting.

"Ah, Iwata, how bad is it?"

"Worse than yesterday according to Farmer Maya, which she says was worse than the day before. Scout Kipan stayed behind to help. I've never seen such worms!"

"Worms?" Mayla asked.

"Yes, Ma'am! Easily twenty feet long. And they spit acid! They're laying eggs."

"I will send out a party to help exterminate the pests," Ulan told the young scout. "Ride back and let the Rivermane know help is coming."

"Of course!" She tugged on the reins and the lanky moose turned on her hooves then went pounding away.

"Strange days we're living in," Ulan reflected. "Mayla, form a party of some of our warriors and go help the Rivermane."

"Yes, father," Mayla said, sprinting away to do that. Strange days indeed.

* * *

"Well, it's... purple. What'dya think pumpkin?" Grizzek turned back to the pretty gnome he'd married. She looked a bit green, but then she'd been looking a bit like that for the last few days. it was why they were here, after all.

Dalaran was a neutral city again, with plenty of gnomes and goblins in residence. His cousins were here with his aunt. One of them had married an elf, even! So it wasn't like Elly could really turn him away for marrying a gnome! And anyway, he and saffy could get work here. They could make it work. They would make it work.

They had built something together - something neither of them had thought could be built!

"I'm gonna be sick," Saffy warned as she dropped his hand and raced for the edge of the city. Grizzek cringed as the love of his life lost her lunch over the wall.

"Er," he said to one of the local guards, "Is that gonna be a problem?"

The mage, a dark human, looked down at him then over at Saffy. She frowned, but not in an angry way. At least he didn't think so.

"Bit of that going around still. Here, let me show you where the healers are," the mage said, marking it on a map for Grizzek.

"Thanks!"

A quick trip to the healers only confirmed what they already knew. They made their way to the address Grizzek had been given.

Anita's Alchemy was easy enough to find. A little bell rang as they entered the establishment.

"Be with ya in a min- GRIZZ!" A purple haired goblin raced around the counter to embrace him, knocking the air out of his lungs. "MA! GRIZZEY IS HERE!" she called over her shoulder. 

A willowy blood elf, looked down from her perch on a small ladder then climbed to the floor. Her hair was long and hung over one eye as she bent slightly to greet Saffy. "Hello. I'm Alanara. You must be Saphronetta."

From deeper within the shop, an older, stately goblin woman approached. Her hair was black as a raven's wing except for the wings of white at her temples. She looked Grizzek over for a very brief moment then focused on Saffy. The remote expression faded after a heartstopping instant.

"Oh you poor thing," Aunty Anita said, pulling Saffy under an arm. "You look positively dreadful. It's the morning sickness isn't it?"

"Y-yes?" Saffy said.

"It's terrible, but I have something that will settle it right down. You come with me, dear. I'm Grizzek's aunt Anita. This is my daughter Elizria and her wife Alanara. My other daughter, Gertie, is out and about on Draenor so you'll meet her some other time. Come along. Grizzek, be good a carry the luggage."

Saffy looked over her shoulder with wide eyes as his aunt swept her into the building.

Eli gave him a squeeze. "She's cute. I like her. Go haul stuff or Ma will have your ears."

"Er, so it's okay? That she's a gnome I mean?"

"Grizz, I married a lady elf. We live in Dalaran. Beyond the shop's profits, Ma doesn't give a rat's arse. She certainly doesn't care who sleeps with what as long as there isn't a fine to be paid or somethin'." She slapped him on the back. "Go get your stuff and haul it in. We have a room for you two while you figure out where you're gonna live."

"Thanks, Eli. I mean it."

"Don't mention it. Fix my automated mixer instead!"

* * *

Genn Greymane could not focus on what Varian was saying. Something about better lines of communication in a crisis. His eyes were red and runny, his nose stuffy. He'd been worried he was coming down with the Rylak Flu, but he'd never developed the aches and pains or the fever that accompanied the disease. 

It was also spring, and Genn was allergic to Stormwind in spring.

At least he wasn't in Darnassus. He'd never had an allergy in his life and then circumstances had forced him to move to Darnassus and then Stormwind. Varian's city was marginally better, than Tyrande's, but it still made for a few unpleasant weeks in the spring. 

This year, for whatever reason, was terrible. He'd _ never _ , in his long life, been as miserable as he was currently. He almost wished it was the flu. The flu would be unpleasant for a week and then he'd be fine. But allergies... Genn could expect a month or more of being unable to _ breathe _.

He made a mental note to go back to his apothecary, _ again _, for some sort of relief when his nose tickled.

He breathed in and out, refusing to succumb to the terrible sensation, the imminent hitching in his chest. He focused hard on the map Varian was gesturing to. He would _ not _snee-

Genn sneezed. Then again. Then a third time and everything _ shifted _. The sound of tearing cloth was accompanied by a chorus of distant 'pings', and the sensation of cool air in his fur.

When he sneezed again, it came out of a long snout, his clawed hands digging in to the edge of the table, his ears splaying flat. His coat was ripped. So were his pants. His feet were stuffed uncomfortably in his boots, except for where one clawed toe had ripped through a weak seam. The belt han't survived and the buckle had snapped. Coat buttons had shot to the four corners of the room. Anduin had dodged them, but he was still wide eyed.

Genn huffed, snorted, fished out a handkerchief and wiped his snout, before finally meeting Varian's eyes.

"Bless you."

* * *

The night blooming moon-lillies seemed to shimmer in Elune's light. Their scent filled Tyrande's private rooms, carried by a soft breeze. Dozens of moths fluttered around the small garden, alighting briefly then flittering away.

Tyrande inhaled the soft scent then sighed out, enjoying the moment of peace and quiet in Darnassus. The scent of the lillies and distant murmuring of the active city were soothing. Perhaps she would find some peace in meditation this night. The calm needed had eluded her. 

There was a strange energy in the air. She glanced through the open garden doors in the direction of the rising moon, knowing she tracked it unerringly even as stout trunks and thick foliage blocked her direct view from this angle. It was days before the full moon. Despite almost electric feeling Tyrande could not shake, all appeared to be well. Some of her more senior priestesses had also commented on the energy but if they were having more luck meditating on Mother Moon, Tyrande did not know. She was not alarmed. She had faith if there was something terrible coming that Elune would let her know by some sign. 

This was not a warning. There was... anticipation was the best word for it. As if the world were waiting for something momentous. It was intriguing, baffling and, perhaps, a little frustrating. Tyrande set her stylus and papers aside and let her mind empty.

Soft leather boots on stone drew her attention away from meditatively emptiness. Tyrande smiled, the gait of these steps as well known to her as those of her beloved. A soft scratch at her door heralded the arrival of her adoptive daughter, Shandris.

Her daughter looked luminous in Mother Moon's light, her dark blue hair unbound for once and loose around her shoulders. She was in less formal clothing with the more uniform coat over her short tunic.

"Daughter," Tyrande greeted, gesturing for her to enter. She rose from her seat to greet her. Shandris smiled tightly and came to stand before Tyrande at a loose parade rest rather than embracing her mother.

"High Priestess," she greeted with a respectful incline of her head.

"Titles?" Tyrande asked, arching a brow.

Shandris shrugged a shoulder, her expression didn't change but there was some amusement sparkling in her eyes. "Shandris is here too but right now General Feathermoon has a report for High Priestess Wisperwind."

"Then by all means, General."

Shandris inclined her head. "We have a problem among the sentinels. Or, rather, we will have a problem. One of headcount."

Tyrande tilted her head and gestured for Shandris to explain. Her daughter huffed out a small laugh and shook her head.

"As of this evening, fully twenty-five percent of my forces are expecting."

Tyrande's mind went truly blank for a long moment.

"T-twenty-"

"And that is a number that is rising," Shandris said, her voice hardly a whisper. "The Sentinels are disproportionately female so the number is high among us. I had some of my lieutenants do a little bit of judicious snooping. It isn't just the Sentinels."

"Twenty-five-" Tyrande said, thoughts spinning madly. She sat down heavily in her seat. The elves had never been an especially prolific race, and the numbers had only dropped as part of the price of their immortality. TheY were no longer immortal, but, sadly, the birthrate had not changed. 

It was still so low that typically the birth control used by other races was simply ignored, many night elf women choosing to embrace the low possibility should it happen to them. She and Malfurion had tried. Oh, how they'd tried. It had been fun at first but then as years progressed it became a weight, and then Malfurion had gone to his long sleep-

"It means that in several months time, we will be significantly understrength," Shandris said, drawing Tyrande's attention back to the present.

"Twenty-five percent."

"And counting," Shandris said.

Tyrande laughed a little, hands coming to cover her face. "Thank you, Mother Moon," she murmured, the prayer heartfelt if soft. She looked up as Shandris took off the overcoat and tossed it over the back of one of the nearby chairs. She sat across from Tyrande and took one of her hands in her own.

"Now Shandris has to tell her mother something."

Tyrande seized Shandris's hands with her own, the words seemed to be caught in her throat. "You?" she finally managed to ask.

Shandris nodded, glittering eyes reflecting Elune's light. Tyrande hauled her into a tight hug, laughing tears rolling down her cheeks, her heart warm.

At length, Tyrande asked, "Who?"

Shandris waved a dismissed hand. "I haven't said anything to him yet. I'll let you know once we talk. Or not. It doesn't matter anyway. It was fun. I'll let him know and he can decide what involvement he wants to have or not." She shook her head, dark hair shimmering with the motion. "I never thought... Never. After all these years..."

Tyrande pulled her into another hug, silent prayers of thanks rising to Elune.

* * *

Archmage Modera looked over at her in box as a piece of mail manifested. The sealed scroll bounced a few times as it landed. She hadn't been expecting any mail in her direct inbox. The paper and binding was of Pandaren make, but the seal was Vareesa's. Curious.

Modera broke the seal and read the letter.

"Archmage Modera,

I'd appreciate a meeting with you at your earliest convenience. I have developments to discuss with you concerning our upcoming Shado-Pan residents.

-Vereesa"

Modera set the letter down and wondered what new complications had arisen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further consequences of Alexstrasza's tampering become known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Gasel, Nibtip, Wings90, Tamara, Ryuujin, Illidaddy1008, Kaoupa, Tenko_Guren, and Jaina's Big Cat for leaving me comments.
> 
> Thank you wolfandwild for some 11th hr reassurances.
> 
> Sorry for the long delay. It was a very busy month and this chapter is just under 10k

Modera settled into the seat across from Jaina with a small sigh. She was getting too old for this shit. Jaina conjured tea with enviable effortlessness and Modera accepted a mug with a smile of thanks.

She sipped her tea and studied Jaina as she sat across from her and fixed her own drink. Modera's naturally suspicious mind working to catalogue everything about her -- as she had done for every other female mage in the last few hours. 

The younger mage had become a bit more toned in the past year, probably thanks in some part to Modera's insistence that she run long distances while juggling exceedingly heavy rocks with her magic. Plenty of atheletic sex likely helped as well. It had done wonders for making her a little bit less high strung.

Becoming the Grand Magus, especially in such terrible circumstances, had left Jaina swinging a bit between assurance and unease with her new role. She'd settled back into confidence, behaving with the same surety she'd shown when she was Lady of Theramore. 

Today Jaina was visibly exhausted with deep circles under her eyes standing out on a more-pale-than-usual complexion. She had eventually come down with the flu from Draenor as so many men and women in Dalaran had. She'd put up a heroic front and she and Ansirem had kept things running while everyone else, including Modera, was sick in their beds - or in their bathrooms wishing they were dead. 

However, the revelations of the morning had Modera wondering. Something unnatural was going on, Modera was sure of it, and it appeared to be a widespread issue. And so, as the mage who'd given herself charge of the city's security, she wondered if Jaina was also caught in whatever was going on.

"So," Jaina began, as she set her mug down on the table between them. "What happened?"

"Babies."

Jaina blinked. "What?"

Modera allowed herself a grin at Jaina's confused expression then got down to business. "Jaina, today I was told by one of my senior defenders that she is expecting and was therefore requesting lighter duty because of it. She is the second to make that request in as many days. She mentioned she had a _ third _ woman in _ her _command ask for light duty yesterday, which is what prompted her to be open about her own pregnancy."

Modera sipped her tea, allow Jaina to think on that for a moment before she continued. "The day before, Karlain mentioned in passing that he handled some rather angry people accusing the apothecary of stocking bad contraceptive potions once he was well enough to go back to work."

Jaina frowned slightly in thought. "Do you think it's possible there _ was _something incorrect in those potions?"

"No," Modera said, even more convinced something greater was at work. "The potions were fine. Karlain said, and I quote, 'a potion cannot account for user error', end quote. I know it was not the potions." She set her mug down on the table and leaned forward, elbows on her knees. "Because this morning I spoke with Vereesa regarding our Shado-pan healers. Guess what's affecting them?"

Jaina's looked at her askance. "Babies?" she finally hazarded a guess.

Modera nodded. "One healer is requesting an assignment closer to home rather than with us because she knew this was supposed to be a year-long posting and she wants to be near family when her child comes. _ Three _other healers are requesting family quarters or expanded family quarters because they or their spouses are expecting. They're still willing to come, but they wanted to let us know their change in status as soon as possible." 

Jaina blinked again. "Well, we certainly have the space to accommodate them. That... seems like a lot, though." She frowned, beginning, perhaps, to see the unnatural trend Modera had.

Modera nodded. "Vereesa said they will replace the fourth healer who wishes to remain in Pandaria for the year, but the first _ two _ healers they asked to replace her _ also _cited an expanding family as a reason to decline. Vereesa thinks that not only are Shado-pan are experiencing a baby boom, it's happening in the rest of Pandaria, too. There is a lot of chatter and discussion at the monastery about friends and relatives who are expanding their families." 

Modera frowned. "Something happened, Jaina. This many women? All at once? And my gut tells me it's only going to become worse. Others may be waiting until they're further along to speak of it. If there was an event, it's still early enough some women don't know yet- What?" she asked.

Jaina had covered her mouth with a hand, eyes widening a little. "This morning Ansirem said he was mediating a delicate matter between two apprentices. Surely that couldn't be another?"

Modera's gut told her that was _ exactly _what was going on and she nodded grimly. Jaina sat back in her seat, the exhaustion replaced by thoughtful focus.

Modera shook her head, frowning. "What in the world happened two months ago?"

It had been a rhetorical question but Jaina's eyes slid to the side as she thought back. Abruptly she sat up. "Six weeks ago... No, that's crazy," she said, more to herself.

"What?" Modera asked, eyes narrowing. "What's crazy? What happened?" Modera asked, not seeing the connection.

"It's _ insane _but it's the only thing I can think of. I need to ask-" Jaina rose from her seat but immediately began to drop, her face becoming white as a sheet.

Modera lunged over to catch her elbow and helped her back down to her chair. She crouched by the other woman's side. "Dizzy?"

Jaina nodded, fingers at her temples, eyes closed.

"Does it happen a lot?"

"No. Once yesterday. Stood up too quickly."

"Headaches?"

Jaina grimaced. "A few this week."

"Nausea?"

"Not really. I didn't feel entirely well when I was in Ironforge, but it's so hot there and Moira's hospitality involves alcohol. Kalec's reminded me not to push it, but I guess I'm still getting over the flu."

"When was your last cycle?"

"What?"

"Are you pregnant, too?"

The archmage's eyes snapped open and fixed her with such a frosty glare, Modera actually rocked back in surprise and lifted a hand, a defensive spell at the ready. 

"I might not have personal experience but I've seen this before, Jaina. I recognize the symptoms; exhaustion, dizziness, nausea and headaches. All the women who have come forward among my people conceived around five or six weeks ago. When was your last cycle?" 

"I have not taken another lover," Jaina snapped, words cutting, "and Kalec is a dragon. I cannot be pregnant." The ambient temperature in the room dropped noticeably and Jaina's eyes had taken on an ice-blue glow. Modera could feel the other mage's aura roll out like mist as frost began to spread across the floor.

"I am _ not _accusing you of infidelity," Modera said sharply, fixing Jaina with a glare of her own. Light above, she could see her own breath! She put the bark of command into her words. "You're leaking power. Snap out of it, Archmage!"

Jaina blinked, startled, then looked away. The cold eased and Modera relaxed. She had not expected such an extreme reaction from Jaina. Despite her fury, there'd been something sad in her expression before she'd turned her head. Modera realized in her dogged pursuit of this mystery she'd come dangerously close to a deep wound, and tried to adjust tactics a little.

"I know you love only Kalec," Modera said gently. "Everyone knows that. We can all see it, Jaina. He loves you just as much." They were both madly and incurably besotted with one another, and it was clear for anyone to see.

Modera backed away and retook her seat, giving Jaina some time and more space. There was something going on and Modera wasn't entirely certain it was benign. There was too much for it to be a coincidence and none of the conclusions she'd come up with were good. One or two children were good - an epidemic of them, most unexpected, and in a widespread pattern, left her concerned for the implications. 

"You had a thought," Modera prompted, hoping against hope Jaina might have some revelation. If someone or something had gotten past both Jaina and Kalecgos, it did not bode well for the rest of the world. And besides, neither of them needed that sort of pain in their lives, not after all they had been through. 

Modera hoped for a benign reason, but Sargeras had attacked Azeroth though Aegwynn and Medivh. What if it is something like that but on a scale the boggled the mind?

"Alexstrasza and the Earthen Ring did a ritual for the dragons to be able to bear children again," Jaina told her. "I don't know the details but it sounded like it was some sort of fertility ritual. They did it a few weeks ago. Around the start of spring.The dragons are beginning to find out they're having nests. Kalec's getting word of more in his flight daily. I was just saying we could ask him for details." 

She waved a hand towards the city. "He lives here and he is a dragon. If he was targeted by the spell there could have been spillover onto everyone in a radius. Or maybe Alexstrasza did it here in Northrend and the entire continent is affected." She snorted, a sardonic laugh and rolled her eyes at her own joke. "Or maybe ritual worked really well and there is about to be a global population boom." 

Modera sat back, surprised. Well! That was good news on all fronts. A super-powered fertility ritual of sufficient magnitude could certainly cause this sort of global epidemic. Modera liked those implications _ far _ more than some sort of secret serial rapist or an elaborate demon invasion through unborn children. Unexpected children could be awkward, but they weren't _ dangerous _. "Well, that could explain you-"

"_ No _ ." Jaina slashed a hand through the air. "While that could explain the others, that would not change anything for me. It's impossible. I'm not- ... It isn't _ that _."

Modera's frown deepened. There was pain here. Deeply felt, personal pain. Jaina was spreading ice again, her tone biting. Some difficulty with magical control was often a symptom of pregnancy in a mage and another reason her defenders had come forward. Modera kept her distance but asked gently, "Would it be so bad?"

"It cannot _ be _ at all," Jaina replied, her tone arctic and terse, her teeth bared. "The man I once loved, who I could have had children with, is dead. Spectacularly." She closed her eyes and let out a measured breath, losing some of the almost feral anger. Modera watched as Jaina visibly forced the tension out of her shoulders over several long breaths in and out. 

Jaina looked at the far wall, when she spoke it was in a dull tone. "I made my peace with this years ago, Modera. _ Before _ Theramore." Her eyes slid over to Modera, her voice became rough, her eyes shining with unshed emotion. "After all I have endured, do _ not _dangle this before me."

Modera nodded calmly. She felt for the other mage, she truly did, but there was something going on with Jaina, be it a pregnancy or the rylak flu returning for a second round while she was weak from the first, or something else. Jaina was almost _ too _controlled for a mage. Fainting, visible ice and letting a volatile aura loose were concerning. There was deep pain here that Jaina never showed in her public persona. Modera could respect that, but neither could she let Jaina hide. 

Modera straightened in her seat and decided she needed to exercise her seniority a bit. "Jaina, you should see a healer. If you aren't pregnant, then you should not be nearly fainting from standing. But if you are-"

"That's impossible." Jaina cut her off, glaring, eyes still shining with power. 

Modera arched an eyebrow "Says the most powerful human sorceress in the world, who happens to be intimately involved with the former Aspect of Magic." Modera stopped whatever Jaina was about to say with a raised finger and a the same glare she used on the most unruly of mages on a battlefield. It was just as effective. "A dragon I might add, who you _ just _ told me was possibly the target of some very powerful magic where a _ fertility _ ritual was almost certainly involved, led by the _ Life-Binder _ herself, and which appears to have reached as far as _ Pandaria _."

The glare melted into weary pain, the glow in her eyes finally fading. Jaina looked away again and began to shrink in on herself, becoming small and so very young. Sometimes it was easy to forget Jaina hadn't seen her fourth decade yet.

It was a few moments before Jaina spoke again. When she did, she not only sounded young, she sounded tired and a bit broken.

"My cycle was last before the equinox, but it hasn't been regular since Theramore." She sighed. "Modera, it's just a coincidence. I've gone this long between cycles before. I can't possibly be pregnant."

"Go see a healer. They can tell you."

"I know the spell they'll use." Jaina said. She folded her hands in her lap, studying them. "It can be self cast."

Which meant she'd used it at least once before in the past. Modera could guess with who. Her heart ached for her friend who'd endured so much, but denial wasn't helpful. "Would you like me to leave?" she offered.

Jaina thought that over before finally answering in a quiet voice. "No." She shook her head. "Please, stay."

Modera reached over and lightly touched Jaina's knee, offering silent support. She'd pushed her, and Modera felt a bit badly about that, but avoidance wouldn't help. Jaina wasn't just another council member, she was a friend. Modera had precious few of those left alive and she'd rather not outlive another.

Jaina closed her eyes and cast the spell. Modera was familiar with it, having lived many years in a city of mages, and, having cast it once or twice in her youth, just to check. A ball of light appeared one of Jaina's hands as she cast the spell. She touched her lower abdomen with her free hand. The silver light pulsed golden yellow, the sign for a positive indication.

* * *

Jaina opened her eyes.

The spell indicated a positive. Jaina cast again with the same result. Hands shaking Jaina folded them in her lap once more, fingers laced tightly to stop the trembling. Modera was waiting patiently, silently. Jaina did not know how to react. This was _ impossible _ . Somehow she was pregnant. There was a baby growing inside of her. _ It could not be _.

"Maybe I cast it incorrectly," Jaina said, but she knew she hadn't.

"Jaina," Modera chided gently. She knew it hadn't been miscast either.

It was impossible in so many ways, but the spell said otherwise. They'd spoken about children before. Jaina was too broken and far too old for a baby. She and Kalec were too different and the dragonflights were barren anyway. 

Except they weren't now. 

They'd never bothered with precautions because they hadn't been needed. They wouldn't have been needed anyway because they were too different.

But Alexstrasza was the Life-Binder and she'd found a way to fix the dragons...

"I need to speak with Kalec," she said, mostly to herself. 

"I can get Kalec for you," Modera said. "He's holding office hours. I know where he is."

Jaina nodded. He was supposed to stay with her tonight. They'd made plans to discuss one of the books she'd given to him and to have a quiet evening in the study. Tomorrow they were to visit the blues. Kalec was trying to decide if they should stay in Azsuna or suggest they all return to the Nexus. They'd had plans... Jaina felt suddenly and horribly adrift.

"I'll get him," Modera said, rising.

"Don't tell anyone," Jaina pled. "Don't tell him."

"It isn't mine to tell." Modera smiled at her, then left her alone.

Jaina cast the spell again once Modera was gone but it was the same result. How? How was it possible? What would Kalec think? What would it even be? Human? Dragon? Would it look like the bipedal dragonkin? A baby? An egg? She thought of the huge spiked dragons eggs and shuddered. She cast the spell again and it was still there. It had been quietly growing within her, without her noticing. Maybe even for weeks. _ How had she not noticed _?

Jaina rose and went to her window, heart pounding in her ears, hands shaking slightly. She felt like she wanted to crawl out of her skin and just be away from this insanity. 

The cool air helped. The view of the city from up here reminded her of flying with Kalec, the wind caressing her scales as watched the world below, her love a wingtip away. There were other intimate things they did as dragons. She'd been the one to initiate those relations. She'd been curious and it seemed right to offer to him what he did for her every time they lay together. It was good. Different but good, because it was with Kalec no matter their forms. But that had been going on for awhile now, too. Nothing had resulted then. Was that what had happened? Her spell hadn't allowed for such things... not that she'd specifically designed at least.

They'd not shared a mating season before this year, however. By his own admission, the season had hit Kalec hard. At the time, he'd thought the lingering need was because he now had a Prime Consort in his life and could indulge the springtime instinct. Had there been deeper magics at work?

"Jaina?"

He'd told her he'd not sired before, despite his long life; he'd still considered himself young. Did this even count? Would he want something so important with a _ human _? He'd offered to share his life, but this was different. What would his flight think? Would he be ostracised? Would they care? There were mages in Dalaran who would hate it. There were people outside of Dalaran who hated her, who would hate it on principle. Who would use it to undermine her, or him, or-

Was it even his? her blood ran cold and her stomach twisted in even thinking of the possibility. What if she'd been attacked somehow? The more rational part of her argued that was stupid when there was another, very obvious answer. 

And yet this was _ impossible _. 

"Jaina?"

Nothing could be created between them no matter how much they loved one another. If... How could anything from two so very different people survive? How long would it live? She was too old for a healthy baby, anyway. 

_ No you aren't _, part of her thought.

"What's wrong?" Kalec asked, touching her shoulder. 

Jaina started with a small yelp. She'd not heard him enter the room nor close the door behind him. Her heart leapt again.

"Beloved, what's wrong?" Kalec asked, drawing her into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder, fingers twisting into the fabric of his top. He smelled like home. The soft vest soaked tears she hadn't realized she was crying. Why did she always have to be the one to cry on his shoulder? 

"It's complicated," she said, casting the privacy spell she'd learned from him. He watched the cast then looked at her with concern

"I have not been unfaithful to you." That was important to _ her _ to get out first. "I have no consorts but you, my first in love." He nodded, and she caught the flash of a pleased smile as she once more declared his place with her. 

Dragons had more flexible notions of relationships and how many beings were in them, but Prime Consort was a special position. Dragons didn't sneak off either; it was discussed with your prime. He had suggested she could take another mate if she wanted a child but she had declined. She needed him to know that she'd not snuck off anyway. She was too old and far, far too broken to deserve it. She didn't want anyone else to touch her in that way. Jaina took his hand and looked him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant." 

He reeled as if she'd hit him and stared for a second, stunned. He quickly cast a similar detection spell to the one she had used. The result was the same. Then he began to cast other spells at such a rapid pace she could hardly keep up. She ceased trying, already having too much to process. She simply watched him, too many emotions rendering her mind into a numb fog. 

His fingers in this form were long and elegant. He wove spells with such power and grace. She loved to watch him weave magic. She let his power slide over her, as familiar and comforting as a blanket.

If it was not his, the alternatives were all horrific. 

But if it was his... If it was _ their _baby, somehow created in love...

"Please, let it be yours." She'd not intended for the thought to be spoken aloud. She found herself abruptly enfolded in a tight embrace, and kissed ardently. 

"It must be," he said once he'd left her lightheaded and gasping for air. 

"I could have been attacked?" she said, it came out a cracking question, because this was _ impossible _.

Kalec snorted. "Unlikely." He kissed her, this time gently, lovingly, then whispered into her ear, his voice low and growling, "_ Not when I had you under me all season _."

Jaina shivered in his arms, lightheaded again, her heart fluttering despite the sheer terror she still felt.

"It is most likely something to do with what Alexstrasza did," he reasoned, nose nuzzling the side of her head. Kalec's hands eased up and down her back and arms in a soothing motion, trying to calm her.

"That's what Modera thought. Would we be able to speak with Alexstrasza? Would she be able to tell?" Jaina tried to remain calm but she wanted to scream, her voice continued to crack. 

Jaina had mourned what she could not have, then firmly put thoughts of her own family out of her mind after Arthas had turned. Jaina had made peace with her reality, had focused on her studies as a mage and on peace and diplomacy, on helping Anduin, on building _ her _city. 

So much had become ash and ruin. 

She had survived through a second betrayal and had even _ died _ before she had clawed her way back into some semblance of personal peace. Varian had ripped open the old wound but she'd closed it up again. 

Now this. 

This couldn't end well. 

There was no possible way it could.

Not for her. She didn't get to be happy.

Jaina trembled, her fingers digging into Kalec's vest and arm to keep herself grounded. Why her? Hadn't she endured enough? Lost enough? Suffered enough?

And yet... Kalec was so gentle with her, so caring and warm. Part of her couldn't help but think 'what if?' 

What if the impossible thing was real? What if it lived? Kalec would be an excellent father. He would be so kind.

"I only want it if it's with you," Jaina said, voice wavering. She was too old. Too broken. Too human. What if it lived only for her to hurt it? What if it couldn't live for long because she was too different from him? 

Kalec crooned wordlessly and rubbed her back. He kissed her temple. "I'm certain it is, beloved. This must be because of what Alexstrasza did," he said again. "It is the explanation that makes the most sense."

Terrible hope kindled in her chest and she viciously tried to snuff it out. It would go badly. It would almost certainly die. She couldn't possibly open herself to being crushed so cruelly.... 

But she knew she'd already failed to harden her heart against love. 

"What do we do?" she finally managed to ask, her voice wavering with fear and emotion.

Kalec's arms tightened around her, somehow calm. Jaina clung to him, needing his solid strength to stand against the tempest of thoughts and emotions. "Why don't we go talk to Alexstrasza?" he suggested. Jaina nodded.

Kalec opened a portal to the edge of the red's territory and escorted her through.

* * *

The territory of the red flight was beautiful. It reminded Jaina of Tiragarde in summer, though the tall pines were even taller than those in her homeland. Spring was in full swing here and the grass was covered in blooming flowers. She focused on her surroundings and the feeling of Kalec's hand holding her own and tried to ignore the rush of blood in her ears which echoed the pounding of her heart. Alexstrasza would have answers. 

They were escorted to the center of the red's territory where Jaina had never been before. There was a large lake surrounded by massive trees and tiered embankments. Red dragons emerged from holes in the ground or from under the roots of the trees and took to the air, others returning to their homes. They were in the lea of a squat mountain. More cavern homes could be seen dotting the side of the cliff face, some with doors or even window-box gardens.

They were not guided into one of the trees or one of the caves. They were taken instead to a large box canyon near the lake. An ancient redwood and a kaldorei-style house with a pavillion built to the size of a dragon took up most of one side. There was a small waterfall and pool and a shady field opposite the house. Here, Alexstrasza in her natural form but not at her greatest size, lounged in the dappled sunlight. She appeared to be overseeing a small class of teenaged drakes as they did magic.

On seeing Kalecgos, she dismissed the students who left in a flurry of wings and chatter, their flight playfully erratic as they sped away. Alexstrasza shifted shape into that of her high elf form and strode across the grass to meet them.

"Kalec! I did not think I would see you again so soon." Her smile faded into concern. "I hope nothing's the matter with the blue flight?"

"Not with the blues," Kalec said. "We're up to nearly thirty expected nests at last count and we've begun to see healthy eggs from the earliest clutches."

Her smile brightened once more. "Wonderful!" She then turned ancient eyes on Jaina. "What then brings-" The dragon queen trailed off as she tilted her head to the side. She looked Jaina up and down and her expression was honestly surprised. "Oh, my."

"We have questions," Kalec stated, his tone firm.

Alexstrasza glanced at him then back to Jaina before gesturing. "Come with me, please," she said, tone and attitude turning the professional briskness of a healer.

The pavillion style building was sized for large dragons on one side and smaller mortal forms or the red's dragonkin on the other. Alexstrasza led them to the side with the smaller scale, pushing aside the curtain which served as the doorway to a cozy room. Jaina lay on the bed as directed, Kalec pulling over a stool and taking up a watchful seat by her head. He held one of her hands. Jaina didn't know what to do with the other, so she gripped her skirt with a fist.

Alexstrasza made a maternal noise. She put a hand on Jaina's shoulder. Soothing warmth spread over Jaina. She relaxed muscles she hadn't known she'd been holding tense, releasing small wave of relief. She sighed out as Alexstrasza's magic took hold, easing some of the anxiety and panic. Jaina took in a deep breath then let it out.

"Better?" Alexstrasza asked.

Jaina nodded mutely. All of her emotions were there, ready to come roaring back, but for now at least she was in the eye of the storm.

"I take it you are aware of the life growing within you?" Alexstrasza asked. Jaina nodded, still untrusting of her voice.

"It is the reason we are here," Kalec said, perhaps a bit gruffly. He was hovering.

"Kalec is my prime consort," Jaina said, finally finding her voice. "I haven't been with anyone but him in _ years _. This is impossible." Alexstrasza turned her attention from Kalec back to Jaina. She smiled kindly.

"May I take a look?" her eyes flickered from Jaina to Kalec then back again

"Yes. Please," Jaina said, the words a plea for understanding, an explanation, for _ anything _, even heartbreak so long as the not knowing ended sooner. She squeezed Kalec's hand. He stopped hovering quite so much, giving Alexstrasza a bit more space.

"Is this because of what you did?" Kalec demanded.

"I think it is most likely," Alexstrasza murmured. She gave him a side-eye but then focused her magic on Jaina. Even if she'd been expecting it, Jaina flinched when Alexstrasza placed a hand on her abdomen. Kalec leaned forward again, the stool creaking. 

Alexstrasza's magic was warm, like sitting near a hearth; the parts of her not touched felt suddenly colder because they were not close to the comforting blaze. Jaina closed her eyes as she waited. There was relief that Alexstrasza agreed it was because of her magic, but Jaina was awaiting, expecting, bad news. Jaina tried once more to kill the feeling of love and hope and failed just as miserably as before.

"This is absolutely a result of what was done to restore our nests," Alexstrasza said an eternity later, her tone gentle, reverent. "There is a lot going on. More than is typical for a dragon. Much of the energy is arcane as I would expect from a forming blue dragonet, but there is also a very powerful life magic at work here. It is helping this little one to live and clearly allowed it to happen at all."

"It's ours?" Jaina asked, feeling a little foolish but needing to hear it in uncertain terms because this was all impossible.

Alexstrasza smiled kindly. "Yes, and I am as astounded as you are." She shook her head, a wondering expression on her face. "I can tell by the number of limbs present, among other developmental signs, it is a whelp. However, it is being sustained as if it were a typical human pregnancy. This is where much of the magic is still working, allowing for development to proceed, crossing between the differences in your races and maintaining balance," she said, a hint of genuine wonder in her tone, eyes unfocused as she studied Jaina. "I believe it might be hybridizing the gestation processes but at the moment I cannot tell you in how it will develop in the future, just that it's working."

Kalec made a small sound of uncertainty. "Do we need to do anything?"

"The magic feels stable to me at least right now," she reassured, "I would advise against meddling unless something happens to warrant it." She withdrew her hand.

"I'm too old. Will that be a problem?" Jaina asked.

"Too old?" Alexstrasza questioned. "Mages slow down a bit because of the constant exposure to the arcane, but even if you were not a mage, you are far from too old, Lady Jaina," she reassured. Kalec squeezed her hand.

"Will it stay?" Jaina asked, fearing the answer but needing it all the same.

"It is very early still and this is unlike anything I have ever seen in my entire life. But I do not currently see any of the typical pattern anomalies which would end it. The development looks good, if a bit on the small side. The heartbeat is strong." Alexstrasza said, putting a warm hand on Jaina's shoulder. 

It was all too much. Jaina reached for Kalec as he reached for her, her breath coming in quiet hitching sobs. It was impossible and she was undeserving but it existed and might just stay. In Kalec's tight embrace she finally allowed herself to love the little life they'd made and admit how very much she wanted it. 

Kalec pulled her into his lap, body shielding her away from the harms of the world. Protective but oh, so very gentle. She could feel his heart thundering his chest under her hand, a match to her own. She wiped at her face and looked at him. Kalec's eyes shimmered with tears. This had been doubly impossibly for him - his entire race had been barren. He'd been young and Deathwing had taken his future family from him. She wondered if this was something he was happy about but those fears vanished as he smiled at her. Kalec did not hide his feelings and she'd always known where she stood with him. The clear, shining joy was so obvious and brilliant it drove the shadows of doubt away. Jaina sniffed and returned his smile with a watery one of her own. Kalec gathered her closer again, his forehead resting against hers.

"Even if it was unexpected, I take it, it isn't unwelcome?" Alexstrasza ventured after giving them a few moments.

"Very welcome," Kalec said, his voice raw from his own emotions. Jaina could only nod, not trusting her voice once more.

Alexstrasza sat on the stool across from them. "When I tried to find a solution for us, I never expected this to happen." She seemed quite delighted with this turn of events and Jaina was grateful she didn't see disdain or revulsion.

"What did you do?" Kalec asked. "What could possibly be powerful enough to-" He paused and Jaina felt his sharp intake of breath as something suddenly made sense to him.

"What?" Jaina asked, looking up at him.

"Azeroth," Kalec said, eyes wide.

It took a second then Jaina understood; A Titan could be powerful enough to fix the dragons and Azeroth was a Titan... "Azeroth did this?" Jaina asked, eyes widening as well. She turned to Alexstrasza for confirmation.

Alexstrasza looked surprised for a second then nodded. "In my search for a cure I spoke with the Keepers. They did not have the power to fix us. So I reasoned that a Titan might."

"They made you. They could fix you," Jaina said.

"Yes. I tried a number of methods of contacting her before the last one finally worked." Alexstrasza leaned in closer. "I spoke to her, Kalec. Or perhaps speaking isn't the right word for interacting with a being so ... vast."

"The shamen of the Earthen Ring could contact her? Like a spirit?" Kalec asked.

"Not quite. She has guardians beyond us, Kalecgos. Life and another who shone like moonlight."

Jaina stared, wide-eyed. "Elune?" she asked in a bare whisper.

"They referred to themselves as the "Final Guardians" by title," Alexstrasza explained. "If it was Elune she didn't identify herself to me when the spirits answered our summons. They saw my plea was supported by the younger races in harmony. So they let me speak to _ her _, which even Ysera has never done directly."

She smiled beautifically. "Kalecgos, she is so beautiful. Such a wondrous being. She knew us. All we have done and all we have tried to do for her." The ancient dragon's eyes glimmered and tears of joy slid down her cheeks. "And she loves us." Her voice cracked and she needed a moment before she could speak again.

Jaina reached out a hand to her this time. She couldn't understand what it would be like to have lived Alexstrasza's lifetime of trial and guardianship. But she could comprehend what it must be like for her to have finally spoken to her charge, to have been recognized and loved in return.

"She perceived the problem with the dragons and then... Fixed it." Alexstrasza said. She wiped her eyes and then her soft smile turned wry. "Fixed things a bit more effectively than I'd expected it seems." She nodded in their direction.

"I think effective is an understatement," Jaina said, "It's not just us." Both dragons blinked in surprise. "It's what I was talking about with Modera," Jaina told Kalec. "She's had an unusual number of women reporting they and or their subordinates are expecting." She looked back at Alexstrasza. "And it isn't just Dalaran. It's happening in Pandaria, too."

"Pandaria?" Alexstrasza questioned, clearly shocked.

Jaina nodded. 

"Then it wasn't because of proximity to dragons who were affected," Kalec reasoned. "This could be global."

Alexstrasza's jaw dropped then closed. She blinked a few times, her expression distant. "Oh, my." She focused on them again. "You might not be the only ones."

"I can shapeshift," Jaina told her. "Into a dragon I mean. I wanted to fly with Kalec and it was a very fascinating idea and an area of magic I haven't really investigated and-" she cut herself off because she was rambling.

"Shapeshift?"

Jaina nodded and explained what she'd done. She left Kalec's embrace briefly to show part of the tattoo on her back. "Would that have some effect on why this happened? Maybe that was what allowed it to happen?"

"And you mated in that form." Alexstrasza arched a wry brow.

Jaina's cheeks burned. "Uhm. Yes."

Alexstrasza nodded, thoughtfully. She stood and raised a hand, silently asking permission to use magic once more. Jaina nodded and slid off Kalec's lap, not flinching this time when she felt the warmth of the red's power. It moved across her back this time, tracing the lines inscribed there.

"Hmm," Alexstrasza murmured. "I do not detect traces of this magic," she touched Jaina's back with light fingers, "in with what is going on with your child. It can feel it in the markings; the power is there waiting, but it isn't in your child, or the sustaining magic, or your womb."

"Really?" Jaina couldn't help but question. 

"Really," Alexstrasza said. "Which makes what is going on even more impressive. And potentially wide spread."

It had seemed so obvious that her shapeshift spell had bridged the gap. But then is Azeroth's magic was involved. A Titan's magic. 

Knowing the Titans were immensely powerful beings was one thing, but to feel the result of that power directly was something else. Jaina felt immensely grateful but also a bit small. And, truthfully, curious. If a Titan's magic could do this, what else could it do?

"Could this happen again?" Kalec asked, drawing Jaina from her thoughts.

"I don't know," Alexstrasza admitted. "Was this just because of that initial rush of power? Or have we dragons been changed in some deeper way forever?" She shook her head. "Until you two showed up here, I would have said Coragosa's children could have existed prior to the Hour of Twilight but none of us tried to have children with the Thorignir before. Now... I am not so certain."

"And because we don't know yet, after you've had your child and recovered, if you don't want to end up immediately pregnant again, I'd suggest using protection. In both forms," she added the last with a small, knowing smile that had Jaina's cheeks flaming and Kalec sputtering quietly.

"What can I expect?" Jaina asked, "What can I do?" Now she knew what had happened, she needed to protect their impossible little one. "How can I keep it healthy?"

"This is something I have never seen before," the Life-Binder told her seriously. "You are not the first mating of a dragon and someone from one of the younger races, but none has produced children." She straightened the edge of Jaina's skirt as she spoke. "I don't know how much human nature will manifest within the draconic parts or how fast you will develop. We'll keep a close watch on how things grow. But beyond that I think you should treat it as a normal pregnancy until we see a reason not to do so."

"Sleep more. Eat healthy things and don't skip meals. I know how you workaholic mages can be. I was mated to one for a very long time, remember." She said, shaking a mock lecturing finger at Jaina. "Be gentle with yourself. No dangerous magic or combat." She paused, struck by a thought, then asked. "I could tell you've been sick recently. Was it that nasty flu?"

"It was. Will that be a problem?"

"No, but I would like you to try to avoid a relapse. They said it came from the other Draenor. Were the forces from Azeroth touched by it?"

Surprised by the sudden topic change, Jaina took a second to answer. "They were hit by it there as well."

"As badly?"

"No," Jaina answered after a moment of searching her memory. "Why?"

Alexstrasza pursed her lips as she thought. "Diseases are living things. Mostly. I won't bother you with the strange nuances of a virus." She waved a dismissive hand. "My point is that if Azeroth's magic affected more than just the dragons, as it appears to have, then that could be why that disease was so virulent here. It grew and spread very quickly. I'd thought because it was from Draenor and we did not have natural defenses, but now... I wonder." She shook her head. "That question can keep." 

She went to the small desk in the room and took out a writing set. "I'll give you a list of foods I'd like you to eat more of to help your child develop. You won't have to worry about shell production at least-" she paused, frowning in thought.

Jaina blanched, thinking of hard eggs. Large ones. Large hard eggs covered in _ spikes _.

"Or at the moment it looks _ very _unlikely. But you still need calcium and a number of other things." She smiled at Jaina. "Don't look so worried. One of the benefits of having children the way humans do is that you don't need to give up all those resources to your baby all at once like you would if you were a dragon."

Alexstrasza finished her list and handed it to Jaina. "As for the end, we'll have to watch and see. I don't know if you will carry to term as a human would or if the magic will try to make things work as if you were a dragon mother. Given that an hour ago I would have said this is impossible, I'm not willing to rule anything out. I would rather err on the side of being over prepared and over-cautious."

"What if it wants to start developing a shell?" Kalec asked. "What about wings? Claws? Will she be in danger?"

Jaina felt her heart leap into her throat again. She'd not even thought about that!

"Possibly," Alexstrasza said. "But there is a possibility of danger even in the most normal circumstances with normal human children. For the wings and claws, we'll have to watch carefully. At this point those aren't formed and are soft until towards the end of their time in the shell."

"As for the question of development, Jaina knows how to shapeshift. It is a possible, but dangerous, option should the need arise. I think with proper supervision we can mitigate the risk, especially if you only needed to do so once towards the end. You're fortunate this is something you know already. If there are any other non-dragon mothers, they won't have that ability. But again, this is all speculation and it does no good to worry overly much."

Alexstrasza sat across from them again. "I would like to follow up with you as your progress. This age group is already special to me. They're the first new dragons in _ years _, and your little one is a unique part of that. If you would permit it, I would like to help you meet him or her, safe and healthy."

Jaina shared a look with her mate and saw they were in accord on this. She nodded. "We would appreciate any help we can get," Jaina told her.

"Thank you," Kalec said, finally relaxing, but the arms around her were still tight and protective. 

Alexstrasza hadn't ever seen anything like this, but she was ancient, and knew a lot, and there was something comforting about her. Something maternal. To Jaina it felt nice after so long and especially now when she'd been suffering such emotional whiplash.

"To slightly change our topic, I am curious now though; what does she look like as a dragon?" Alexstrasza asked Kalecgos, turning a speculative eye on Jaina. Her tone was gently teasing as she released Jaina's hands. "My guess is blue. You exude arcane energy like one already, Lady Jaina."

"She's blue," Kalecos confirmed. "She's beautiful. Bright scales the color of snow and sky. Elegant horns like carved ice." He caught her hand and kissed her fingers. "She's always beautiful though."

"And I no longer trip over my own tail," Jaina joked, trying to let go of the fear and worry.

"I wouldn't throw her into aerial combat, but she's been flying well," Kalec said, leaning down to rest his head against hers. "She made the spell so we can soar together."

"I'll be very out of practice when I can fly once more," Jaina said, allowing the pout into her voice. "I was just becoming acceptable. I'll miss flying with you." She had truly come to love those moments together as much as she enjoyed the hours of quiet study by the fire.

"For this we can wait. It won't be for so long."

"Thank you," Jaina said to Alexstrasza. 

"No thanks are needed, dear ones." Alexstrasza's smile was genuine and serene as she reached over and placed a gentle fingertips on their joined hands. "I am so very happy the Gift of Life was able to extend to you who have helped to do much for Azeroth... and for me. I know you helped Kalec with Tyr's artifact, Jaina. It was my encounter with the artifact that spurred me to seek out a solution to our great sorrow. If there is anything in my power I can do to ensure your little one is safe and healthy, I will do it. Your caring, Lady Jaina, and your steadfastness, Kalec, led to our future. I will not forget that."

"We would be honored if you wished to help us keep this child healthy," Jaina told her, a little overwhelmed. "You are always welcome in his or her life." Jaina was surprised but found she meant it.

"I would like that," she said, softly, clearly very touched. 

"You are sure there isn't threat to Jaina's health?" Kalec asked.

"Not for the moment. It has thus far grown at a natural rate and I do not see indications that will change, but we'll know more as time goes on. As for the future concerns, I think that between the two of us, Kalec, we should be able to devise something which can monitor them just in case. We have time to work on that and I need to see if there are any other non-dragon mothers out there who'd benefit as well. I will come see you in five days, but if something changes, please contact me immediately."

Jaina nodded. She bit her lip, wondering if she should bother with the question she had, or wait until she was alone with Kalec.

"A question?" Alexstrasza asked.

Of course she would see. Jaina gave her an apologetic look. "I have a question about eggs." She cleared her throat and sat up from her lounge against Kalecgos. "I have seen dragon eggs before. They're fairly large and... also covered in spikes. How in the world do you endure that?" More to the point, how could she?

Alexstrasza laughed, her head thrown back in genuine mirth. She got herself more or less under control and wiped a tear from one eye. "I am not laughing at you, Lady Jaina. Truly I am not. You are not the first to ask me that question. The horror on Korialstrasz's face when I told him how very large our first clutch would be. He actually apologised to me." Still shaking with laughter she waved the cherished memory away. "The spikes develop in the day after they're laid. The size? They're large but it isn't so different for us from what humans endure and it becomes easier as you get older and grow larger." She chuckled and shook her head. "More questions?"

Seeing none, Alexstrasza rose. "I will be here or able to return quickly if you think of any. For now, go home and try to relax. Taking care of yourself is the best thing you can do." Looking at Kalec she said, "Care for her. Keep her fed. If she feels up to it, love her gently."

They both sputtered again, faces heating.

Alexstrasza waved a dismissive had at the both of them. "It is good emotional bonding for a pair and has some physiological benefits. Just be gentle."

Kalec and Jaina both managed to mutter some sort of affirmative reply. They bowed deeply to the Dragon Queen as they took their leave. Kalec formed a portal back to Dalaran, directly back to their home. Perhaps an hour had passed since he had first entered the her office. Not even two hours had passed since Modera had pressed the issue with Jaina. Yet so much had suddenly changed.

Kalec pulled her into a kiss. She laughed breathlessly when the kiss ended, their foreheads resting against one another. 

"This is not how I expected my day would go," he admitted.

"That makes for two of us." Jaina stroked the side of his face. "You are okay with this?"

He kissed her fiercely, leaving her once more breathless and laughing, melancholy fears subsiding for the moment. "_Yes_. But I have the same question for you. You were very reluctant about the idea before." He drew his fingers through her hair. "You said no, but it made you very sad to say no."

She lightly stroked the side of his face, his hair. "I mourned what I couldn't have and I was content with you. I-" she swallowed, eyes tearing up again with emotion. He rubbed her back and nuzzled her face as she found the words. "I was afraid. I am afraid." Her stomach twisted. "It was something too good for me. It is."

Kalec let out a wordless croon and pulled her close. "Oh, beloved. You should have good things happen to you. You are deserving of them." He began to sway with her in his arms. She went with the soothing motion.

"I should probably see Yu'len," Jaina said with watery, rueful laughter.

Kalec kissed the bridge of her nose. "I think you should. I think you'll feel better if you do."

Jaina nodded agreement. She stroked her hands up and down his chest. The words spilled out. "I don't want to tell too many people about it just yet. Just in case." She shivered. "I want it to work out. I want it to live. I want it _ so _ much. I'm going to be devastated if it doesn't survive. l want the people I am closest to, to know, but it isn't anyone else's business. It's private. But if it doesn't work out..." She closed her eyes and shuddered, fearing all her healing would suddenly be undone for good - it was another reason to talk to her healer.

He kissed her brow. "She told us the heartbeat was strong and it was healthy. Focus on that, Jaina. We'll tell family and hope for the best." He put his hand on her abdomen. "We will be okay no matter what happens, beloved. We will."

"We'll both need help if it..."

"We will," he agreed. "But we'll have done everything we could to protect it. We'll have loved it."

Jaina nodded then tucked her head under his chin. "How will your blues react? Alexstrasza loves all things, even the impossible ones."

He kissed her hair. "I think most would be impressed it happened at all, or curious about the magic involved. Some... some will not be pleased, but among the dragons I care about they will be happy for me. That Alexstrasza says it is a dragon will appease some who would be annoyed with me otherwise. How do you feel about that?"

"That it is a whelp?"

"Mmhmm."

"It's not what I had imagined when I was younger," she admitted as they swayed together in the dim light of the parlor. "It doesn't bother or frighten me. There are a lot of humans, but there are far fewer blue dragons." She smiled up at him. "It'll be like _ you _. And for all your dashing good looks," she touched his face, "this isn't the shape you were born with. I've met the children of your flight and they were... children. They need to be taught and cared for. They like to be held."

"They do," Kalec said, his voice deeper, rough with emotion. His arms tightened around her.

"Then it will be okay." She smiled. "And eventually I'll be able to fly with you both,"

Kalec growled so low Jaina could hardly hear it, but she could feel it, feel the tension in his arms and back. He'd stopped the slow sway. His eyes were dark and intense. He kissed her thoroughly, leaving her lightheaded and giddy.

"What?" she prompted when she could speak again.

"I wanted a family someday, but then Deathwing took that future from me." He took a deep breath in and out. "That was my lot in life. I mourned. It hurt but I would survive. You wanted a family, but you felt you couldn't have one," he said. "I wanted so badly to erase that sadness. I wanted to be the one to give it to you, but I couldn't."

She touched her face then leaned up and kissed him long and lingering. "You have." There was a definite smug quality to Kalec's rumble. She rubbed her nose against his. "Take me to bed?"

"Is that wise?"

"Alexstraszsa said it was okay. I trust you to be gentle."

With a chuff he swept her off her feet and into his arms, easily carrying her towards the bedroom.

* * *

Afterwards they lay in bed together in a close tangle of limbs. Jaina cuddled closer as the chill of the room made itself felt.

Kalec lifted a hand and turned on the room's heater with a small spell. "If we're only telling close family, how do you think Anduin and Varian will react?" he asked.

Jaina hummed in thought. "Anduin will be happy. Varian will be shocked. Then concerned. Then I think he will be happy for us."

"The rest of the council? The people here?"

Jaina rubbed her hand over his chest. "The council likes you and I think you've done much to turn opinions on blue dragons to the positive. And, if this is as widespread as Modera says it is, I think there will be a lot of people who are more concerned with themselves." She sighed. "But there will be some people who will hate it because they hate me."

"The same for me, I think. Who think this is beyond taboo. Dallying with non-dragons was silly or a fetish, but to have a family with one?" Kalec shook his head with a pensive growl. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "They won't like it but that is their problem. What matters to me is what you and I feel."

"Mostly I feel worried about things I can't control," Jaina said with rueful, dark humor.

"Mmhmm," Kalec agreed. He kissed her temple.

Jaina's stomach rumbled ruining the quiet moment. She grimaced as Kalec laughed, but that didn't stop her from realizing they'd not yet had dinner. Kalec kissed her again.

"Dinner?" he offered. "I was given very clear instructions to care for you, keep you fed and love you gently."

She nodded, smiling a little. "Well you've done the latter. I think food would be good." She sighed and sat up, admiring the view as Kalec climbed out of bed and padded across the room in nothing. She finally got up when he'd put on pants. "I think I'd like to invite Varian and Anduin for dinner," Jaina said, rising. She pulled on her robe and tied it.

Kalec offered her his arm and she took it, walking close. "Think we'd tell them then?" he asked.

She nodded. "Tomorrow or the day after? They might know if what Alexstrasza and Azeroth did hit Stormwind."

"How do you think Varian will react to that?"

Jaina shook her head and smiled a little. "I have no idea, but I guess we'll find out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word spreads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Gasel, jep3723, VividVert, Thesseli, Reality+Deviant, illidaddy1008, Nibtip, Ryuujin, LAntoniou, Wec, TheObsidianWarlock, Harriett_Adams2, Nojo , and Tenko_Guren for leaving me comments :D

Dawn's light woke Jaina gently the next morning. Kalec was curled around her as had become typical, but the hand so often at her ribs or waist had drifted lower, covering her lower abdomen. A small, giddy laugh bubbled up as she recalled the day before. A baby grew within her, made in love and laughter and joy. She knew things would not always be easy, for them or her child, but she loved the little life fiercely. Sighing deeply Jaina savored the early-morning peace around her.

_ "Hello, little one _ ," she thought towards her child. " _ Keep growing. You are wanted and _ loved _ ." _ She covered Kalec's hand with her own and smiled. Oh, there was a large amount of fear and worry, but she wanted this little one; there was no doubt there. If they were lucky, if it continued to be healthy and to grow, then in a few months it would be here. She'd get to hold her baby. She'd be someone's mother. The simple idea was _ enormous _in a way that was surprising, but also bright and hopeful. And, perhaps, a little bittersweet.

Her own mother hated her. 

Jaina closed her eyes, heart squeezing in pain as she realized, again, she wouldn't have her family beside her. Her blood family at least. She had Varian and Anduin. And Vereesa. Probably some of the blues, like Coragosa, Astragosa and Farigos. (She hoped so at least). And she'd more or less invited Alexstrasza to be present and involved as some sort of adoptive family.

She still wasn't certain if she would even bother telling her family in Kul Tiras. Jaina imagined that any communication would be burned without reading - they had never contacted her over the years, even when she'd reached out. It was sad and disappointing and it hurt, but it was the state of things. Jaina let out a shaky breath. It was another thing she would have to work out with Yu'len. And, she reminded herself, things were not all terrible.

Garrosh was dead. Varian was open to negotiations as was Vol'jin. The two were not close by any means but Jaina observed they had a distant respect for one another. Vol'jin and Baine were honorable and had the combined might to keep Vereesa's sister and the Goblins in check. Lor'themar and she had been able to move forward following Pandaria. Without the ever present haze of red hatred clouding her judgement, Jaina had the impression that the Regent Lord was just as tired of the constant warfare as she was.

If they could just get Genn and Tyrande to the table, the Horde and Alliance might be able to talk about something resembling if not peace, then stability. She'd become practical about the peace process since Garrosh's trial. Practical was not a bad thing to be. Maybe this next generation wouldn't grow up knowing war from the outset. Maybe her baby wouldn't be born into a world at war. If the Horde and Alliance stopped fighting it wouldn't magically fix everything, but it would be a start. 

Kalec shifted in his sleep, arm tightening a bit around her, drawing her closer against his chest. She thought he might wake but he subsided.

The dragonflights were a mess, the blues most of all if she discounted black, but she knew Kalec would lead them well into this new era. He'd grown as a leader and teacher. And, it seemed, the little one within her had reawoken the confidence and assertiveness he'd had before the Hour of Twilight had come and gone. She'd noticed his handling of Alexstrasza had been firm. Despite his tendency to self-deprecation, he'd been a leader in his flight and had championed the stance of coexistence in the face of his Aspect - something she'd come to understand was difficult for many dragons to do. 

The loss of his mantle, the theft of the Focusing Iris, and the dispersion of his flight had left him second-guessing himself, but she'd seen glimpses of the firm conviction when he'd confronted the other former aspects with Tyr's artifact and their own shared past. He'd returned to that yesterday, almost to the point of challenging Alexstrasza!

"_ Your father loves you too, little one," _ she thought. _ "He is kind and gentle and loves us very much. _" Kalec's protective broodiness aside, he was still one of the most gentle beings she knew. His joy over their baby made her happy. 

They were healing still. They would have continued to heal anyway, but knowing they were to have a family together was a welcome balm. Jaina smiled and stretched, feeling wonderful. Kalec grumbled sleepily behind her. 

And, amid all the good changes around her, some things were ever the same; She loved Kalec, and he loved her, Jaina woke with the dawn and Kalec would sleep till nearly noon if he could get away with it.

Jaina extracted herself from her lover's grasp and rose. She threw on the Pandarian brocade robe that had become her favorite and left the dark bedroom and her still sleeping consort. _ The father of my child, _ her mind added giddily. She smiled fondly at him for a moment. He'd already sprawled into the space she'd vacated, long blue hair a tangled mess she had wanted to groom back into order. Jaina left him alone and instead brushed her own hair. Then sat down to complete her usual morning ritual. The candle ignited before her with a thought and she fell into the routine meditation.

Which was disrupted by a growing feeling of unease which blossomed into full on nausea. She fought it, trying to breathe through it, but it would not subside. Knowing what she knew now this was probably the dreaded morning sickness she'd been told about. While she knew it could happen at any time, and it might have been responsible for her feeling sick in the middle of the day in Ironforge a few days prior, it was hitting her now. She extinguished the candle and folded her hands, focusing on breathing.

No. It wasn't going to work. She rose and fled before she threw up.

* * *

The tile was cool against her skin. Jaina stared at the plate of crackers she'd summoned and contemplated eating one.

"Jaina?" Kalec called, sleepily.

"Here," she called back. His footsteps brought him to the doorway of their bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Kalec asked, alarm waking him instantly.

"Yes."

He knelt by her side, hands hovering uncertainly. "You don't look okay. Are these crackers? Why-?"

"Morning sickness," Jaina admitted, eyes closed. "Has to be. Alexstrasza said I didn't have the flu again."

"Is this a human thing?" Kalec asked, relaxing a bit more.

"Mmhm." She nodded minutely.

"Can I do anything?"

Jaina cracked open one eye. "Rub my back and hold my hair if I'm sick again?"

He made a little noise of concern but began to do as she asked. "Why are you on the floor? Are you certain I can't get a healer or-?"

"No. It's fine, Kalec, really." She shook her head. "Pregnant humans sometimes get sick. It often happens in the morning, hence the name 'morning sickness' , but it can happen at any time. As long as I don't get dehydrated and can keep something down eventually I'll be okay," she explained. His hand on her back felt so nice. Jaina focused on that rather than her stomach.

"That sounds terrible. Why does it happen?"

"I don't know. It just happens. Maybe a healer could tell you why." She sighed. She'd been feeling so good when she'd initially woke that morning. "I'm guessing this isn't a dragon thing?"

"No. Gravid females eat everything in sight and spend the rest of the time resting wherever they are most comfortable."

Jaina pouted. "That sounds much better." She tentatively nibbled on one of the crackers. It was bland by design. Her stomach didn't immediately rebel like it had with the first one she'd tried, but the queasy churning feeling hadn't gone away completely. 

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?"

She smiled. "You're doing it, love. It's just one of those things."

He grumbled but continued to rub her back. By the end of the second cracker she felt like she could sit up. Jaina leaned against Kalec, gave herself a second, then began to eat a third cracker. Kalec wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hopefully it will be over soon?"

"It will last just the first few months if I'm lucky."

"Months? _ If you're lucky _ ?" Kalec questioned, alarmed. " _ How _ is this normal?"

Jaina smiled into his shoulder then kissed it. "Gnomes and elves have the same trouble if it helps. It isn't just humans. I'm sorry it's strange and not what you're used to."

"No, no," he hugged her with the arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "You are what I want. This is what I want. I just... don't like seeing you sick and not being able to do anything."

"Well if it makes a difference, this is better than when I had the flu," she told him. She breathed in then sighed out. "In a little while, I think I could maybe eat something bland for breakfast. Like pancakes."

Kalec helped her to her feet then banished the remains of her crackers. He left to cook. Jaina washed her face and brushed her teeth. Passing through the bedroom she paused by the mirror. She looked tired and pale, the only sign of anything that had changed. She ran a hand down her front and wondered what she'd look like in a few months time. Smiling to herself she turned from the mirror and hoped she'd be able to handle pancakes.

* * *

Archmage Modera rapped at Jaina Proudmoore's office door.

"Come in."

Jaina looked up as Modera entered the office. Then she smiled. She sighed and shook her head, too, but she _ was _smiling. Modera took it as a good sign that all was well. Or, at least, under control.

Modera shut the door behind her then took a seat across from Jaina. She still looked pale. The tea at her elbow smelled strongly of ginger. 

"Modera..." Jaina trailed off, appearing uncertain of what to say. She studied her hands, tapping the tips of her fingers on the top of the broad desk. 

Modera waited. She was a bit curious, truthfully, as to what had transpired after she'd fetched Kalecgos, but it wasn't her business. Well, perhaps it was her business if Jaina became so ill she couldn't do her duties. And if someone tried something as phenomenally stupid as trying to hurt Jaina through this child. If there was one. Modera found it likely. If there wasn't, given the previous day Jaina's reactions would have been more... raw. 

She wondered, too, what such a thing would even look like. A pale dragon with something more like a hide than scales? A blue, scaled human? Was that where the dragonkin had originated? Jaina didn't seem to be panicking, which was good. Modera wasn't certain she'd have looked so calm in her position. But then again, she'd never bedded any dragons. Well, not that she'd known about-

"Modera," Jaina began again. She looked up, meeting Modera's eyes. "Did you know that Azeroth is a Titan?"

Modera's train of thought jumped the tracks and fell into a canyon filled with fire, pulling all cars and passengers with it into utter destruction.

"Ah-..." Modera's finely honed mind supplied eloquently.

Climbing up out of the wreckage were pieces of thoughts; data collected over more than a century of life in one of the greatest centers of learning humans had. As they crawled to the surface, more and more joined them, leaping then seeming to fly together, creating a new, coherent train of thought.

The Pantheon had taken great interest in this world. So had the Legion. And the Old Gods. Any one of them could have been an unfortunate fate for Azeroth, but care had been used to protect this one. Why? Against all those terrible cosmic threats?

"The dragons... They don't protect abstracts," Modera mused aloud as she realized the enormity of the truth. "They protect _ Azeroth's _ dreams. _ Azeroth's _magic. Not the general... but specifically-" She looked up.

"Hers," Jaina finished with a solemn nod.

Modera sat back in her seat. She felt as if she'd been looking at a mosaic all her life, had known the bits and pieces of pretty tile were there but only now had she gained the wisdom to get a higher vantage point and see the truth of the whole picture.

"All that's happened her... It makes sense," Modera said.

"This is something not widely known. You're good at drawing conclusions-"

"You mean I have a suspicious mind."

Jaina shrugged a shoulder, conceding the point. "I wasn't certain if you'd pieced it together."

"No," Modera admitted. "But I can see it so clearly now." She smirked. "Hidden in plain sight, eh?"

Jaina inclined her head. "If you don't know your would has a soul, it makes it much harder to harm it."

"That's what the Titans are then. Souls of worlds like ours."

"The Pantheon is older. More mature. It seems like they can manifest outside their worlds of origin. Azeroth cannot yet."

Modera shook herself. "Jaina why are you bringing this up?"

Jaina let out a long breath. "You were right. There is something bigger going on."

And so Jaina told her what Alexstrasza had done... And what _ Azeroth _had done in response.

Modera considered this new information as Jaina sipped her gingery tea and nibbled on a very bland looking cracker.

"So, our Titan either doesn't know her own strength, or she _ does _. Either way we're experiencing a global baby boom." Modera sat back in her seat, shaking her head.

"So it seems," Jaina said.

"I did some research and math after we spoke yesterday," Modera said. "I don't have the full numbers and I'm not going to bother looking because that's getting a bit personal. But knowing there was the power of a Titan behind what Alexstrasza did, I feel a bit more confident in my conclusion." She looked up at Jaina. "You know how Karlain said he can't account for user error in contraceptives?"

"Yes?"

"Well, that got me thinking. And my hypothesis is, when this all happened, if you could get pregnant at the time, you did. Which means we'll be seeing something close to contraceptive failure rates in cases where they were used properly, and higher where people were less careful." 

And that was putting aside the frankly frightening idea that somehow the fertility magic bypassed the typical contraceptive methods available from the local apothecary. So far Modera's data didn't support that... But then again she was speaking with a human women who'd conceived a baby with a _ dragon _, so the boundaries of what was possible were somewhat flexible at the moment. She wasn't going to borrow trouble if she didn't need to, and so kept that thought quietly to the side.

Jaina nodded solemnly. "I think I'd be inclined to agree with that hypothesis. To further extend it, if people as different as Kalec and I can have a child, then who else might suddenly discover unexpected children because they were certain they never needed to use birth control at all?"

Modera nodded. "It seemed far fetched an hour ago. I'd thought maybe we _ might _see something among others who were partnered with dragons specifically, and among those who are of races already proven together but... you raise an interesting point. How many more could there be?"

"It is something Alexstrasza is looking into. Among other things. As different as Kalec and I are, and that is very different, there are far more similar beings on this world."

"And some of them like sleeping with one another," Modera said.

Jaina nodded. She grimaced then sipped more tea, a touch desperately.

"How are you feeling?" Modera asked.

Jaina's face went through a very rapid series of emotions, joy, fear, embarrassment, wonder, and concern. She set her teacup down then her freed hands went to her abdomen for the briefest moment before she put them back on the desk.

"A little sick to my stomach and it isn't all nerves." She smiled, a small, fragile, genuine thing that reached her eyes. "Happy." It was a tentative, small admission that didn't do near enough to cover what she was likely feeling, but it was true.

"And Kalec?" Modera had to ask in case there might be any sort of strife there that could ignite a second dragon-mage war.

Jaina's smile turned up in intensity because it was easier for her to talk about others. "He's thrilled. We both are."

Good. If the dragon hadn't been pleased, well, Modera was reliably informed that blue was a good color on her, and some nice dragonscale armor and a set of luggage (or two) would have been in order.

"It's early, though," Jaina continued. "Please don't-"

"No one will hear anything from me," Modera said, lifting a forestalling hand. "But people will eventually see you start to show," Modera pointed out. There was a brief, dreamy component to Jaina's happy expression but then it faded into more meandering concern/joy. 

"I know," Jaina agreed. "You saw the pattern before anyone else. You saw it in me when I didn't have a clue. Kalec and I decided it was a fifty-fifty chance you'd worked out the nature of Azeroth and the Charges of the Aspects on your own." She shrugged apologetically. "We thought if you didn't already know, you wouldn't be happy with the basic explanation of "Alexstrasza did something" and would hunt down the details."

Modera snorted a laugh. "Well, you'd be right. I've been putting out feelers and as much as I respect Queen Alexstrasza, she is no longer quite as powerful as she once was. This is big. Big enough I was beginning to wonder what in the gods names she actually did."

Jaina nodded, eyes closed. "We were beginning to suspect that might be the case. How big? Who? Where?"

"In addition to here and Pandaria, my feelers among the Draenai have found a rising number. Same with some of my information out of Silvermoon." At Jaina's arched eyebrow she shrugged a shoulder. "I have been keeping tabs on certain individuals as well as their general mood since we had to kick Sunreaver and his people out." She scowled. She wouldn't be caught flatfooted by some prissy elf ever again.

"I figured you might want to use your personal connection with Queen Moira and King Varian to ask after their kingdoms, but I did check on Draenor. Or rather I asked Spellsong to do it. I didn't give details on why, but I asked. She'll be here at the next Council meeting. So will Khadgar."

"All of us will be there then," Jaina mused. She sipped her tea and grimaced. A quick spell set it to warm up.

"Aye. We will. I'm not advocating you tell everyone your news, but it would be good to let everyone know the general situation soon." Modera snorted another laugh. "It's a global pandemic after all."

Jaina sputtered a laugh into her tea and quickly set it down on the desk. "Modera!"

"You laugh but I'm not wrong. And it will have consequences that reach further than that nasty flu." Indeed, the consequences would last literal generations and reach through the ages.

"Alexstrasza asked about that. The flu, I mean. She wondered if it wasn't worse because of the same magic."

"It reproduced faster or something?"

Jaina nodded. "Yes."

"Huh. Well if a disease could do it, what _ else _could be reproducing faster?"

Jaina shook her head. "At this point I'm not sure anything is impossible." She sipped her reheated tea. "I had planned to tell the council about the global situation at our meeting later this week. My own news is still something we want to keep to ourselves and close family."

Modera nodded. It was early and those months were the most fragile even without the added complications present in Jaina's case.

"Later tonight Kalec and I will be having dinner in Stormwind with Varian Wrynn. I'd planned on letting him know what we knew about the situation so far and on getting more information. You've already collected a lot it seems. I can add what I hear from Stormwind and I'll contact Queen Moira. I'm hoping I'll know enough to give a decent preliminary report to the council and then..." Jaina trailed off. She looked up at Modera with serious eyes.

"And then... I had some thoughts of who to share that information with next - stripped of any sensitive details, of course." 

"The Horde?"

"Vol'jin specifically if I do anything. I wouldn't send concrete numbers or data. I think I would just send a note stating we've discovered a global trend. Omitting the part about Azeroth, what I'd planned to say is that Alexstrasza did a ritual which had further reaching consequences than she intended."

Modera snorted a laugh. "That's true enough."

"I think I'd send basically the same thing to the leaders of the neutral organizations as well. If I sent anything. I want Dalaran to be seen as a neutral asset, but..." Jaina shook her head. "I almost want Alexstrasza to just send everyone a note."

"Well. It's her fault," Modera observed dryly.

Jaina nodded. "I want us to be an asset, not a group of busybody, interfering mages."

Modera nodded and thought about that for awhile. "Might do them some good to announce it. What's done is done and they didn't intend for it to be so far reaching. Deathwing and Malygos were responsible for a lot of death. Might be good PR for them to be associated with a lot of life now."

Jaina nodded. "I had some small hope it might force them out into the rest of the world if everyone knew what happened. Start some conversations. Draw them out of their flights and into interacting more and more openly."

"We're all in this mess together."

"Exactly," Jaina said. "It's something I haven't spoken about with Kalec yet, but he's always been one of the least insular dragons so I think his opinion is a bit biased and I don't know if he'd fully understand my reasons for not having Dalaran take point when we've been fighting to share center stage on Draenor."

"Well from where I sit, lay the blame at Alexstrasza's feet. Paws?" Modera waved a hand. " We've helped by alerting her to the situation but she's the one responsible. Let her take the heat."

Jaina nodded. "Next question then. Now that you know, should we extend the lie of omission about Azeroth to the rest of the council?" She asked.

Modera contemplated that for longer than she had considered the first question, giving it the space and weight it deserved. "Individually, I believe all of them would understand the importance of such information. But then there would be that many more people who knews. The council rotates a lot more than it used to - who is to say that won't be something which continues?" She shrugged a shoulder. "My gut says hold on to the information for now. Keep it hidden in plain sight. Any one of them would understand the reason why if they knew."

Dragons, Modera thought, kept a lot of secrets. Usually it bothered her because a secret was a potential threat. But in this case, she could see why they did, and sympathize with their reasoning.

Their world was a _ Titan _, and her surface was about to get a bit more crowded.

* * *

Stormwind was still a bit damp from a late afternoon shower when Jaina and Kalec arrived for dinner. Kalec took her hand as they followed someone from Varian's staff to the royal quarters. She squeezed his fingers and swung their joined hands as they walked.

"Aunt Jaina! Kalec!" Anduin was the first to greet them when they were delivered to the great room that served as the central family living space in the royal quarters. Varian turned from the sideboard where he'd been pouring a drink for himself.

"Evening! Drink?" he offered.

"None for me, thank you," Jaina said. Anduin gave her a bear hug in greeting and there was no mistaking that she could look him directly in the eye now.

Anduin released her to shake hands with Kalec. Jaina crossed the room then leaned up to give Varian a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for having us, Varian."

Varian looked a bit surprised by the affection, but then things had been a bit awkward between the two of them as of late. It was a way she could reach out and help to rebuild their relationship. He gave her a one-armed hug that was a bit longer than his usual, a small way of him doing the same. "Of course," he said.

She didn't have Derek and Tandred anymore; Varian was the closest thing to a sibling she had left. She hadn't liked him very much when he'd said what he had in their argument, but she still loved him. And, maybe sometime soon, she might have a different perspective on Varian's side of things.

"So, how are things in Dalaran? Everyone recovering in the wake of the flu?" Varian asked as he poured Kalec a drink.

"It seems to have largely run its course," Jaina said as she drifted back to Kalec's side, sliding an arm around his waist. "Here?"

Varian gestured for them to follow and the group made their way towards the family dining room. "More or less the same. Thank you for helping Anduin, Kalec. Those mirrors were invaluable in making sure our communication was fast. We were able to send healers and emergency supplies where they were needed most."

"I was happy to help," Kalec said.

The dining room door opened and the smell hit Jaina unexpectedly. Ham. Jaina normally enjoyed ham, but tonight it was greasy and pungent. Her stomach protested immediately and violently. Jaina fled from the smell, trying to breathe through her mouth as she got some distance from the dining room. Behind her, she could hear startled exclamations following her as she continued to flee. 

She ended up going to the private balcony, pushing the doors open and hoping the clear, clean spring air would save her. Jaina gripped the cool stone of the balcony and focused on breathing in then out. In...then out.

"Jaina?" Kalec touched her back.

"Fine. Smell." In then out. "Sorry."

"Jaina?"

Varian and Anduin were at the door, both concerned. She gave them a tight smile. "Sorry. I'm okay." She turned and leaned back against the stone railing, a hand on her stomach.

"You don't look okay, Aunt Jaina," Anduin said. "Did you catch the flu again?"

"No, not the flu," Jaina said, laughing a little. The nausea was mercifully fading. She found Kalec's hand. "Why don't we go back inside?"

Varian was frowning and Anduin still looked concerned, but they went back inside. Jaina got as far as a few steps from the dining room before the smell drove her away, this time further into the great room. Kalec trailed behind.

"Jaina, do you need a healer?" Kalec asked quietly. "Or Alexstrasza?"

Jaina shook her head. "No. We might have to skip dinner." Which was awful because while the smell was somehow suddenly causing her to regret everything she'd managed to eat all day, she was also, somehow, starving.

Jaina turned to see Varian closing off the dining room. "Is the smell bothering you?" he asked.

She nodded. "A bit. I'm sure it's as delicious as ever, it's just not agreeing with me tonight, I'm afraid," she said.

"I've been doing more training," Anduin said. "Would you like me to see if there is anything the Light can heal? No offense, Aunt Jaina, but you look terrible." Anduin tried to make it a joke but he was concerned and perhaps a little upset at seeing her like this. He took a step forward and Jaina suddenly had the terrible thought that the Light would "cleanse" her baby.

She took a few steps back, one hand raised defensively. Anduin looked confused, and, perhaps a bit hurt. Varian's hand on his shoulder stopped him from taking another step.

"Not everything can be healed with the Light, Son," Varian said. He turned his attention to Jaina. "Have you seen a healer for your... upset stomach?" he asked.

Jaina caught the pause and the unspoken question in her friend's tone. Varian wanted to know if she was okay, but was giving her space to graciously answer without details. And, perhaps, he'd come to the correct conclusion about what ailed her. Jaina smiled back at him. She found Kalec's hand again.

"Yes, I've seen a healer. No less than Alexstrasza."

Anduin's concern largely eased into just confusion. Varian arched a brow.

"We had planned on talking about this after dinner," Jaina said. She paused, uncertain for a moment because of the sudden fear of rejection. Kalec squeezed her hand. She looked up and he smiled at her. She smiled back. "We're expecting," she said then looked back at the Wrynns.

Varian's other eyebrow shot up to join the first. He looked surprised but not entirely stunned and Jaina judged her friend had been able to put together the not-so-subtle symptoms. The expression of true bafflement was on Anduin's face. It took him a second, but then picked his jaw up off the floor and beamed. 

"Really? Aunt Jaina that's wonderful!" He took a step then paused. "It's wonderful isn't it?"

Jaina laughed. "It is," she said, accepting a hug - this one far more gentle than the one he'd given on arrival.

Varian hugged her next, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I am so happy for you, Jaina," he said. "You're well?" he asked quietly, concerned for her.

"I'm okay." Jaina's heart was gripped with emotion. She squeezed Varian back and found her eyes burning with sudden, unshed tears. She wiped them away with the heel of her hand while Varian gave Kalec a handclasp.

"I didn't think dragons and humans could-" Anduin was cut off by Varian clearing his throat and glaring at his son, the unspoken order for him to be more tactful and less talkative. Jaina patted Varian's shoulder.

"Normally no," she said, making her way to the seating area and dropping onto the couch. "But this is part of what I wanted to talk with you about." Kalec sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. Varian sat across from them on the other couch while Anduin perched at the edge.

Jaina took a second to compose her thoughts, then explained what had been done to the dragons, omitting the part about Azeroth and leaving the blame at Alexstrasza's claws. Then she gave a short recounting of Modera's discoveries and their shared theories. Both Wrynns looked stunned this time. Varian recovered first.

"You think it has hit us here in Stormwind," Varian said once she was done. 

Jaina nodded. "If it reached as far as Pandaria, the Exodar and Dalaran, then I think it spread as wide as Stormwind and Darnassus."

Varian snorted a laugh and shook his head. "Well, this is not something I ever expected to encounter as a problem my kingdom faces. It's a hell of a lot better than any number of other epidemics or invasions."

"Father," Anduin scolded. "This is a good thing! After all the fighting? The losses? How is this a problem?"

"It is a good thing, generally speaking," his father agreed, reaching out to ruffle Anduin's hair. Anduin batted his hand away but he grinned as well. "But it will also have repercussions," varian continued. "If this is a one time thing then there will be an entire generation born of this event. If it's as widespread as Jaina thinks, that means we'll have a _ lot _ of children born _ at the same time _ . That _ will _have an impact on our people. Our workforce will change. We'll have mothers taking time off to have their children and recover and fathers taking time to help their spouses. Many will come back, but we'll have short term issues. Our healers will be in high demand, then later child minders and our schools. These are problems we can solve but they will need to be addressed. And then there's the other version of this."

"Other version?" Anduin asked.

"That this isn't a one-time thing," Varian said. "That what was done is permanent. Apothecaries might have to develop better contraceptives and our education will have to address the new reality or we'll have even more unexpected children."

Anduin grew quiet and thoughtful as he worked through the lines of thought his father had and began to imagine not just the possibilities but the consequences. Varian smiled and ruffled Anduin's hair again then turned his attention back to Jaina, expression sobering.

"How are _ you, _Jaina? How far along?"

"I'm okay aside from some headaches and nausea, but that's normal. It's just about six weeks or so," she answered softly.

Varian's eyes widened a little and he made a pensive sound.

"What?" Anduin asked, frowning as he picked up on his father's attitude.

"That's very early," Varian told his son. "Very delicate. A little unsure." He turned his concerned look her way.

"We wanted to tell family in case..." She swallowed. "I case it doesn't work out. We- We'll need help. Support. Both of us. I know it's a lot to ask since I've been so demanding this year-"

"Jaina," Varian interrupted, his voice incredibly gentle. "You don't even need to ask."

"Thank you. We don't know what's going to happen." She knew it was there and she loved it and wished for it to stay. Oh, how she wished for it to stay. "Alexstrasza said it looked healthy right now." But it could still not work out.

"We'll be here for you both no matter what," Varian reassured. "So," Varian said, breaking what was becoming a solemn moment, "if you are Auntie Jaina, then obviously I am Uncle Varian. And if you're at six weeks then I should get to meet my new niece or nephew around... Winterveil?"

Jaina relaxed against Kalec's side. He squeezed her shoulder. "That or next spring depending on how it goes. She found his other hand and twined her fingers with his once more. Varian claiming a familial title for himself told her he accepted her little one. It wouldn't always be the case for her child, but here at least they were supported and loved. Having powerful and influential allies would hopefully give her child some additional protections at least in the human kingdoms.

"That's quite a few months difference," Varian observed.

"Whelps take about a year to develop. Late spring into summer is when the current nests will hatch," Kalec said. "Alexstrasza isn't certain yet what will happen with us. We just have to wait and see." He paused as Jaina's stomach rumbled loudly enough for even Varian to hear.

"What set off the nausea?" Varian asked. "We can clear those items out of the room and send for something else."

"It was the ham," Jaina said with a sigh. She leaned her head against Kalec's shoulder. "I'm starving if you can believe it. But the smell!" she made a face.

Varian laughed. "I can believe it," he said, rising. "Tiffin could smell _ everything _when she was pregnant and which foods made her sick varied from day to day." He smiled slightly. "She had all our soaps changed to be scentless. When she wasn't sick, she was ravenous. She also had the unfortunate experience of being sick the entire time."

"Really?" Anduin asked, alarmed. Varian ruffed his hair again.

"Really, but she didn't regret a single moment because she already loved you, and didn't blame you one bit" Varian sighed dramatically as he stood. "Me on the other hand? _ I _ got a lot of blame." He went to the door and began issuing orders while everyone else laughed.

Varian had the staff take back the ham and bring up some roasted chicken instead. The rest of the dinner didn't send Jaina fleeing and, fortunately, the chicken didn't either. She still picked at her food for awhile as the air cleared in the dining room.

The evening's conversation drifted from the consequences of Alexstrasza's actions to the original need for them as they left the dinner table and reconvened in the cozy sitting area. Kalec told the Wrynns of the sorrow of the dragonflights and found sympathy there as well as support for the actions, even if there had been consequences on a global scale. Anduin seriously considered aloud if his healing training should now include midwifery. Varian was supportive, Jaina was glad to hear, but had cautioned his son; he was a prince, and people could think all manner of silly things about royals. It might be the unfortunate truth that being a prince while helping deliver children could have consequences.

Eventually a yawning Anduin departed for bed after a final round of congratulations and tight hugs and impish promises to spoil his new cousin once he or she arrived. Kalec drew her to sit across his lap when they and Varian sat back down. His hand spread over her stomach as she settled against his chest. His arms around her were comforting in their security.

"I am happy for you," Varian told her.

"I appreciate the support you've given," she told him. "After everything."

"You've done the same for me, Jaina. I could do no less. Will this cause problems for you in Dalaran?" he asked her. 

"Probably," she admitted. "But it isn't their life or their business. Kalec is my Prime Consort and if they don't like it, it is their problem. They asked me to lead when I would have been content to merely join them at their lowest rank. I have tried my best to do that well." She recognized several angry thoughts and dismissed them for what they were; defensiveness and fear. She took a brief moment to center herself. She'd been moving onward with her life and this was one more step. She wasn't terribly worried about the Council, but there were more mages than just the Council of Six in Dalaran.

"I have lost my taste for war, Varian." She placed a hand over Kalec's. "This child has only made the feeling stronger. But I will defend myself and my family if provoked."

Varian nodded and for the first time in a long time Jaina saw they were in absolute accord. "As it should be." Varian looked at Kalec. "And your flight? Will this cause problems for you?"

Kalec sighed. "The flights are in flux, and the blues more so than most. The new nests are a welcome stability and hope for us. As for the future? I would like to see us live as we once did. We were scholars and researchers living all over Azeroth as we helped to keep magic. The blues are already welcome in Dalaran if they abide. There are a few younger drakes who've shown interest taking up residence at least on a semi-permanent basis. Those are good first steps. We have a debt to the other mages after what Malygos did, and we owe it to ourselves to become more than misers or listless drifters."

"If a blue dragon wishes to live in Stormwind, they are as welcome as any other law-abiding being," Varian told him, surprising them both.

"I- I will spread that knowledge. I thank you."

Jaina smiled. She could tell her beloved was touched by Varian's offer. She relaxed further into his arms as the two men continued to converse. The warm fire crackled and the rumble of Kalec's chest as he spoke was soothing. She'd been pulled from one extreme to the other emotionally in less than a full day and it was exhausting. Or perhaps she was tired because of the little one she now knew about. Her baby. Jaina smiled and pressed a kiss to Kalec's neck. Soon she found it hard to keep her eyes open. She rested her head against Kalec's shoulder, closing her eyes for just a moment.

* * *

Varian wasn't surprised when Jaina fell asleep. She looked exhausted and Tiffin had been known to drop off even when she looked fairly well rested.. Kalec had been hovering all night. Varian understood why and empathized; he'd done much the same thing after all. 

The whole situation was strange to him but the couple was clearly thrilled. Terrified they might lose their child, but happy it existed at all. They loved it already. Kalec's hands on Jaina were both gentle and protective. Jaina wavered between concerned distraction and smiling at Kalec. He silently prayed it would stay. Jaina had lost so much. They both had, he realized. 

Most important to Varian, Jaina was happy. She'd grown from a friend into a sister. She'd cared for Anduin and had taken such time and patience with him when he'd been lost as Lo'gosh. He'd tried to return the favor as best he could when she'd been become the one agitating for war, hurt and betrayed. She'd found peace at the end of her stay in Pandaria. The blue dragon was an integral part of that emerging ease and happiness. And now this new joy.

"She'll be well?" Varian asked.

Kalec's arms wound around his mate more tightly. "I pray it will be so. There are a lot of unknowns and powerful magical forces at work."

"Because of what Alexstrasza did? A ritual where she spoke with some great spirit, Jaina said?"

The dragon nodded. Kalec dropped his eyes and seemed to consider something for a long moment. Finally he set his jaw and met Varian's eyes. "The greatest one," Kalec said. "She spoke with _ Azeroth _." His tone was reverent. 

Varian frowned. "The spirit of Azeroth? What, like the Tauren Earthmother?"

His expression and tone were ones of wonder. "Azeroth _ is _ the Earthmother. And she is an unborn Titan."

Varian sat back, looking askance at the dragon. "Titans are giant stone beings. We fought some in Ulduar when we took out that Old God before the march on Icecrown. The dwarves still have expeditions up there."

Kalecgos was shaking his head. "Those were the Keepers. They're... They're more like High Priestess Tyrande. She is empowered by Elune but isn't Elune. The Keepers can act as avatars of the Titans. Which is what happened when the Aspects were blessed by the Titans."

"They weren't actually there?"

Kalecgos shook his head. "They've been here. Long, long ago. They left the Keepers and their constructs to help order Azeroth and protect her. The Aspects were blessed to help protect the unborn soul of this world."

Varian blinked. "Unborn? The world is an egg?"

"Without the cracking and hatching," Kalecgos said with a tiny smile. 

Varian contemplated that for a long moment. Kalec let him have space to process. The dragon pressed a light kiss to Jaina's hair then rested his chin on her head as she slept. The world having a soul was easy enough for Varian to accept, but that their planet was the same manner of being as the mysterious but undeniably powerful Titans was throwing him. Shouldn't something like that be more obvious, he wondered.

But then something wondrous had happened within Tiffin and now within Jaina. The signs were there but small and subtle. They'd been invisible until he'd known what to look for. Perhaps he'd just missed them with Azeroth as he'd missed them at first with Tiffin. A still-forming Titan. Huh.

"Sargeras," Varian said as the thought occurred, "I've heard of him being called the 'Mad Titan'. He is the same manner of being as Azeroth? He's the soul of some planet?"

Kalec nodded. "Not every world has one. Azeroth is special in that regard." He smiled a little. "She loves the people here, so Alexstrasza says. I think she might have known _ exactly _what she was doing when she granted Alexstrasza's request."

"She wanted the world to be flooded with children?" Varian arched an eyebrow.

"The Dragons were created to fill the role of protectors and we were decimated. The younger races have stepped up to help us fill that role, but you too have had losses due to war and disaster. We are all her defenders now and we're all wounded."

"She needed us to be stronger," Varian concluded. "Why?"

Kalecgos met the king's eyes, the full weight of the dragon's years fell on Varian. For all Kalec was a peaceful and easygoing being, he had seen far more than Varian had. To see fear and determination in the dragon's gaze made Varian take notice and itch for Shalamayne.

"The Legion is coming," Kalec said. His words sent a shiver down Varian's back. They portended terrifying things. Kalec pulled Jaina closer, his arms protective, clearly wishing to keep his family from harm. He placed another gentle kiss on her shoulder. "Wrathion was the first to hear of their coming. I think She was the one who gave him visions. Maybe because he is the first uncorrupted black dragon she's had to speak with in ten thousand years and earth was the charge and element of the Black flight. They were our protectors. Her first line of defense."

Varian shivered again. The Legion. It was a terrifying prospect. And it threw Anduin's insistence on peace into a new light. He'd mentioned the black whelp had visions. He'd warned of his concern about the Legion. "This... casts a lot of things into a new light, Kalec. Or rather it makes things more valid than I had considered them to be. To my regret."

Kalecgos nodded. "It changes everything and yet absolutely nothing," he said with a wry smile. He kissed Jaina again.

"This isn't widely known, is it? That Azeroth is a Titan?"

"No," Kalec confirmed. "The Keepers and Titans set things that way for her own security. I feel I can trust you with this information. And knowing that _ Her _power was behind all of this, I think you can see why we expect confirmation that the consequences are far reaching."

Varian nodded. It had taken the power of a _ Titan _to give adopted sister a family. Varian remembered his own words to Anduin earlier. If this was not something which would be repeated, this might be their only child ever.

"Have you spoken of this with Jaina?" Varian asked

Kalec chuckled. "Yes. Less than I had expected, but we've been preoccupied with the more immediate concerns in Dalaran and on Draenor. She knows the nature of Azeroth," he said, his hand caressing her stomach. "I imagine when we're a bit more settled we'll have a _ long _ talk about it." He grinned as if he looked forward to it. He probably did. Kalecgos, Varian had come to understand, was very much someone cut from the same cloth as Jaina. The two shared an almost insatiable appetite for learning.

Jaina slept peacefully, the lines and worry gone for the moment. She'd fallen asleep smiling. It was good to be on the same side again. And while Varian didn't know what would happen in the next year or more, he was glad for her healing. Oh, the both of them were more cautious than Anduin would have liked, but they'd both been able to grow to a point where they could see beyond their rage. Jaina had helped him. And Kalec had helped Jaina.

Varian smiled. "For the love and care you've shown her and the help you have given to her, you have my gratitude."

Kalec looked up in surprise as Varian broke the silence. "She has helped me immensely," Kalec said. "There was a time when I was lost and Jaina found me. I was able to return because of her."

Varian chuckled. "I know exactly what you mean," he said, thinking of his own time lost and divided, literally, into two men.

"Any advice since you've been here before?" Kalec asked Varian, drawing him from his thoughts. Kalec placed another kiss on his mate's shoulder. 

"You have no children among the dragons?" Varian asked, surprised. He didn't know how old Kalecgos was, but he was given to understand the number of years was in the thousands.

The dragon actually blushed and dipped his head. "No," he admitted. "I'm still fairly young. I was never in any relationships where a nest resulted. I was very involved in my research and studies and the dragon I thought I'd formally bond with had little interest in nests at the time. We thought we had all the time in the world," he shook his head. 

"She and I grew apart and then Deathwing happened and then none of us had nests." His smile grew tender. "But I found someone who loved me for who I was. It hasn't been easy for us. I doubt what comes next will be any easier, but we both view this as something wonderful we didn't think we'd have at all, let alone together."

"I'm truly happy for your both, Kalec."

He nodded thanks. "I am happy beyond words yet I fear I'm ill equipped to be someone's father."

"Do you love it?"

"Yes." Kalec's answer was immediate and forceful, his eyes taking on an arcane glow and the slitted look of his true form. As easygoing as Kalec was, he was also quite powerful. The growl in his voice belonged to a much larger shape.

Varian grinned fiercely, not at all perturbed by the dragon's display; far from it, he felt better about Jaina's choice if he could have such a proper reaction. "Then you are well equipped already," he stated. The dragon snorted and subsided with a thoughtful look.

"My experience was very limited," Varian admitted. It was an old pain, one he was familiar with. "Tiffin was sick the whole time. At first, I didn't know what to do, so I mostly sat with her. She told me a little later that was exactly what she'd needed. I started to ask after that. So I suppose that would be my advice. Ask, listen, and if there is something you can do, do that for her." He smirked. "And rub her feet."

Kalec chuckled."I will keep that in mind."

"Anduin and I... haven't always had the best relationship. It's been... tested recently. I did not act as I should either as a father or as a friend." Varian studied his hands as he spoke. "He's all I have left of Tiffin. Aside from him being the sole heir, I think that is what has held me back from doing what I should be doing with his training. My father died when I was very young. My sister a few years later. It was just my mother, my uncle and me for a very long time. And then my mother died too." If their baby aged like a dragon did, Varian surmised that Jaina would pass beyond the veil before either her mate or child. If there was only just the one, then it would be all Kalec had of Jaina, as Anduin was all he had of his wife.

Varian paused to gather his thoughts further. Kalec remained silent, patiently waiting. Finally Varian continued. "Anduin isn't like me in many ways. He is _ exactly _like me in others." Varian had to laugh and so he did. "Actually, he got his stubbornness from both Tiffin and me."

The two men shared a quiet chuckle at that statement.

"That was what I've struggled with the most, I think. Because he's so unlike me. My father was like me. My uncle, too. Most of the men who trained me. I didn't have a clue what to do with a boy who was so utterly uninterested in training as a warrior. His diplomacy and letters were better than my own, but... He's a healer. A priest. I've trained with paladins before, that would have been easy, but that's not Anduin's calling."

Varian looked over at Kalec. "Kids are their own people. They don't start off that way though. Or maybe, we're just so thrilled to see ourselves in our children we don't see how they're not us. Or maybe that was just my problem." Varian chuckled ruefully and shook his head. "So I guess my advice right now would be to remember your child will be their own person with their own talents and dreams. And make sure you have friends to remind you and help you stay rational."

Kalec smiled and inclined his head. "Thank you, Varian."

"Any time. And I mean it. For both of you. Moira and I have spoken a little bit in the past few years as her son's gotten older. It's been nice to have another parent who is a peer I can talk to."

"I imagine Genn's good for that as well," Kalec chuckled.

Varian couldn't quite hide his wince.

"No?"

Varian wagged a hand from side to side. "Genn... is still grieving for his son, Liam. Queen Mia, absolutely. We've had a handful of conversations." And, he realized, he could probably stand to have a few more. 

The clock chimed the hour and Varian was surprised at how late it was. "I should take her home." Kalec said. He nodded at Varian. "Thank you for being there for her."

"And I'll continue to be," he promised. "For both of you. You're family."

The dragon nodded then gently roused Jaina. Varian clasped hands with Kalec, then embraced Jaina once more. The couple left, heading for the designated teleportation area.

Varian headed for his own chambers, stopping as he passed Anduin's door. Ducking his head in, he found his son sleeping peacefully. Smiling, he closed the door, said a silent prayer that Anduin would have more peaceful nights.

Tonight had been unexpected. Good, but still filled with surprises. He had a number of things to follow up on in the morning - starting with inquiries to see if his kingdom had been hit by the effect. And more, Varian wanted to see if it was affecting more than just the people. A Titan's power had done this, and anything was possible. Modera and Jaina were still just speculating, but data would prove the truth soon enough.

He also thought he might speak with Genn and Mia. Or maybe just Mia. 

Mia was frightfully good at remaining out of the spotlight, overlooked and unnoticed, even by her own nobles. Varian had been guilty of thinking that she was simply 'Genn's Queen' for the first few years of the Gilnean exile - to Varian's shame. Even now, he tended to forget to include her unless it was related to something regarding Tess.

In fact, he probably would still be mistakenly thinking of Mia as a largely non-political queen if he hadn't decided to start giving Tess the education Varian thought she would need as Heir Apparent of Gilneas. He'd made a second mistake of thinking that just because Tess hadn't received the same training as her brother, it meant she hadn't been trained at all. 

No, Tess's training had been far more subtle. So subtle in fact that the girl didn't even know it had been done, that it was still going on, or that it was at her mother's direction. In a surprising conversation, Mia had agreed that Tess needed the more overt training in rule and by Varian stepping in, he'd given Mia the opening she had been looking for.

If anyone knew about the status of Gilnean families, it would be Mia Greymane. She was, after all, at the center of her own personal intelligence network.

* * *

"My Queen, a scroll has arrived for you."

Alexstrasza looked up from her conversation with Xerestrasza. The young drake hovering nearby held a scroll delicately in her talons. Alexstrasza shifted into her high elf form and accepted the parchment.

"You just sent word to the other flight leaders, have they answered already?" Xeres asked, sounding surprised. She remained in her natural shape and craned her neck down so she could get a better look.

"No. It bears the seal of the Kirin Tor," Alexstrasza said, turning the scroll over in her hands. She broke the seal and unrolled it.

_ "Queen Alexstrasza, _

_ I write to you to give you an update on the extent of the effect of the fertility ritual. In addition to Dalaran and Pandaria, we can add Stormwind, the Exodar and the Gilneans. We have strong indications that they are experiencing the effect in Silvermoon as well. _

_ It isn't just the people. It is crops, livestock and creatures in the wilds. _

_ I do not know what you have been able to ascertain yourself but it is becoming clear that the extent of the effect is indeed global. _

_ I believe that the various heads of state on Azeroth would appreciate a warning that your ritual exceeded expectations. The Kirin Tor has been tracking this down since one of our senior members noticed the pattern, but I feel that a wider announcement of the situation should come from the source. _

_ Warm regards, _

_ Grand Magus Jaina Proudmoore." _

Alexstrasza blew out a breath. She was seeing indications that the effect had hit the wild areas near where her reds lived. She was waiting to hear if there were other dragons who were expecting with non-dragon mates.

"She wants me to send an announcement to the various leaders across the world," Alexstrasza told Xeres. "They're finding it in the crops and livestock, too."

Xeres hummed thoughtfully. "Will you?"

"I think I should," Alexstrasza said. "We were given help when we needed it most. It would be insulting to the younger races not to let them know that something this large is going on." It had crossed her mind to do so, but she'd not followed through. She needed to be better about that and yet the habits of more than twenty thousand years were hard to break.

"My Queen?" The same drake had reappeared, this time with green drake hovering behind her carrying a scroll of his own.

She held out a hand for Ysera's response and read it quickly. Her sister was requesting she come in person and explain herself. Sighing and shaking her head, Alexstrasza looked at the green drake.

"Tell my sister I will be there within the hour. I have letters to write."

* * *

Jaina arrived at the meeting of the Council of Six at the same time Ansirem did. Karlain was already present when they entered. Jaina set her folder of documents down and took her seat, nodding a greeting at Karlain. Khadgar and Modera arrived next, their heads together in a quiet discussion. Last was Illsudira Spellsong. Spellsong gave Jaina a tight smile. The high elf looked exhausted. Given that her charge was taking point on wrangling everyone at their base on Draenor and coordinating with the joint war efforts, Jaina wasn't surprised.

Since Khadgar and Spellsong were both posted on Draenor, the Council had made an effort to have a meeting of all of them at least once a month - more if they could be spared. They covered the basics of the city, which weren't much this meeting. Jaina wasn't the only one who was grateful that the city itself was quiet. 

Spellsong presented her report on the current status of their operations against the Blackrock Foundry. They were making preparations to launch an assault from their base in the Everbloom. Horde and Alliance supplies were flowing. A team of rogues had recently returned with information from the most secure parts of the Foundry and so they now had a complete map of the interior.

Khadgar followed with a report on the current state of the Highmaul Ogres in the wake of the joint raid on their city, and the operations of the Shadow Council.

"I believe we have learned all we can from the ogres about where Gul'dan might be and what he might be doing. The attack on Highmaul by warlocks left very few clues. They were secretive even among their own kind. The attack on the city was a surprise to them as much as it was to us." Khadgar shook his head. "When I return I will be attempting to scry on them." 

Jaina nodded. "Please keep us informed and let us know if you need additional resources."

Khadgar nodded.

The meeting moved to business in the city itself. Karlain brought up the recent arguments related to the unexpected pregnancies. As alchemy and the apothecaries in the city were under his purview, he had a lot to say about the recent accusations. 

"I have some additional information related to this topic," Jaina spoke up before Karlain could launch into a full bluster. The Council turned their attention her way, listening attentively, save Spellsong who looked slightly distracted..

Jaina hoped the elf was well was well but continued with her findings. "It is complicated so I ask you bear with me as I get to my point. There is some background you must know for some of this to make sense. It starts when Deathwing was finally defeated by the Dragon Aspects. The artifact used, the Dragon Soul, required The Aspects give up their mantles of power to accomplish the task; this is widely known. What the Dragons did not share openly was that afterwards _ all _ dragons from the five flights lost the ability to have children."

Those who hadn't known looked stricken. Those who'd known looked sad as well.

"That... That explains a great many things," Khadgar said, his expression solemn. "I suspected there might be something more going on than simply their Aspects losing their Mantles of power, but... never that."

Jaina nodded. "This part of the story has a happier end at least. it is also where it gets... interesting," she said, smiling at the older mage. "The dragonflights are no longer barren. A solution was found. It was enacted a little under two months ago. After Archmage Modera brought some additional concerns to me, we realized that the timing of the dragons return to fertility matched what we were seeing here in Dalaran with the dramatically rising number of unexpected pregnancies."

Jaina looked around the chamber, the faces there a combination of surprise, amusement or, in Karlain's case, a mildly put-upon annoyance. 

"They did this?" Spellsong asked, frowning.

Jaina nodded. "To be specific Alexstrasza, along with some of the most powerful shamen of the Earthen Ring, entreated with the spirits to return the dragons to Azeroth's life-cycle." There was a murmur and she held up a hand. "I heard this from the Life-Binder herself. Her goal was only for her people to continue. Apparently the ritual worked a little too well." Jaina smirked, because it _ was _amusing. 

"Modera has heard from Vereesa that the Pandaren are likewise suddenly expecting more children. She also was able to gain information that indicated there might be a similar situation going on in Silvermoon. This morning I spoke with King Varian. At my request, he's looked into the issue and Stormwind is also anticipating a... rise in population. I have a short letter from Queen Moira stating that she will be looking into the issue, but unofficially, she has seen the effects within her staff and among the parents of her son's classmates."

Jaina nodded to Spellsong. "Modera asked for a briefing from Draenor and the effect appears to be absent there, so it was localized to just our world."

"That's a relief. Given the abundance of life energies on Draenor, I shudder to think what would happen to the Botani if they were affected," Khardgar said. His statement was met with agreement from the others.

Jaina continued, "I have no report on the other Horde allied cities or the rest of the Alliance as of yet, but I expect it to be the same story given everywhere else on Azeroth is seeing it. And-"

"And?" Khadgar asked, tone clearly indicating amusement as much as bafflement.

"And," Jaina said with a small apologetic smile, "it isn't just people. Livestock, crops, beasts and forest animals too, according to our information. Modera was able to follow up with the Pandaren. Stormwind concurs."

Khadgar sat back in his seat, a hand over his mouth, covering his laughter. He caught her eyes and they were sparkling in mirth. Modera was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Karlain rolled his eyes and muttered something. Jaina caught "Dragons" in the litany of complaints.

"Alexstrasza?" Ansirem said, frowning slightly in bemusement.

Jaina nodded. "She was aware of... spillover to some of the shamen who were actually present for the ritual but was shocked to hear about Dalaran and Pandaria."

"Thank her for me," Spellsong said, speaking up. The council looked at her, but her gaze was fixed on Jaina. Suddenly Jaina understood the slightly ragged look, the distraction, the dark circles. "You will speak with her again, will you not?"

"I will," Jaina said.

"Thank her for me." Her eyes glittered with unshed tears and her voice wavered a little as she spoke. "I was told I would never have a child of my own, and that has proven true for decades. Until just now, I had little hope I could keep this one. My husband and I are very grateful."

Jaina blinked then inclined her head. "I will tell her. She may wish to see you, actually. She's asked to check in on some of the difficult cases resulting from the ritual." Which so far, was just Jaina. The Queen probably wouldn't mind being volunteered since more children were involved.

"Might as well thank her for me and my wife as well," Ansirem said, a little sheepishly. "Lilly won't like I'm saying anything this early but, well, if the_ Life-Binder _ is involved, I think our odds are good," he said, nodding to Spellsong.

"My most sincere congratulations to you both, especially to you Archmage Spellsong," Khadgar said. Looking at Asirem he smiled a little and said, "This is what, number five for the pair of you, Ansirem?"

Asirem shrugged but he was, smiling under his bushy moustache. "We like kids."

"Light above," Khadgar said, laughing. "Anyone else? I almost feel as if _ I _ should run the detection spell."

Karlain made a scoffing sound, but there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Not me," Modera said. "That ship sailed, wrecked and sank to the bottom of the sea decades ago."

Jaina laughed with everyone else at Modera's dry comment. She felt the eyes of the rest of the council fall towards her naturally. She very carefully reshuffled her papers. 

"So, that is the information I wish to share on this matter. It wasn't a problem with our supplies, just a fertility ritual that was a little too effective." She folded her hands on the documents. Modera wasn't staring at her, she was doing a fair job of trying not to look at Jaina, but everyone else was.

"Jaina?" Khadgar called, tone questioning. 

Jaina very carefully didn't meet his eyes, nor anyone else's. She'd already decided she wouldn't lie, but she hadn't wanted to say anything either. Perhaps they would leave it alone.

"_Oh _," Spellsong said, "you too." Her voice carried a great deal of hope and understanding but there was an undercurrent of past loss. Spellsong's emotions resonated with Jaina unexpectedly and she felt like she might cry. She forced that feeling down but nodded once. There was a silence at her confirmation.

Jaina squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. Some of them were doubting her, she could tell. Perhaps they thought she'd been caught sleeping around. After all, this was impossible. Instead of turning Karlain and Ansirem into iceblocks, Jaina allowed her words to be clipped and her tone icy. 

"I am one of the unusual cases Alexstrasza is attending to." She nodded to Spellsong. "I was not going to say anything until it was a bit older and more of a sure thing," she said, aiming the last at Asirem who had the grace to look abashed. Modera gave her a small sympathetic smile then gave Khadgar an annoyed look, which the other mage appeared to ignore. Finally Jaina looked at Karlain and Khadgar, staring down both of them. Karlain looked confused and perhaps a bit put out something wasn't making perfect sense. Khadgar looked perplexed.

"Shouldn't that be impossible?" he asked. 

"That is what we thought but given the situation, apparently not." she answered, hoping he might drop the topic. It _ was _personal and she felt some resentment of having it exposed so quickly. But it was done and there were advantages; the council would not expect Spellsong or her to go into into any risky situations and would allow for them to handle their symptoms gracefully. 

Khadgar worked through the problem with knitted eyebrows. He seemed to come to some conclusion or other and he looked at her with a softer expression. "Seems like it might be somewhat dangerous for you."

Jaina allowed the tiniest shrug, relaxing a bit. "We don't know. Alexstrasza has never seen such a thing before."

"But you're well now?" he pressed.

"A bit queasy. I'm told that is normal." She straightened the papers unnecessarily. "I am not currently in danger of dying if that is your worry."

"It was," he answered frankly, surprising her. "Kalec may look like a half-elf, but he isn't. Even newly hatched whelps are considerably larger than human infants. I have seen the spikes on dragon eggs."

Modera and Spellsong both stifled small noises of horror.

Jaina smiled in spite of herself. "Very recently I learned that they are not laid with spikes." She re-folded her hands on the papers before her. "Right now my condition it is not interfering with any of my duties, nor is is threatening my health. It is a private matter and I would appreciate it if I could keep it that way."

There were murmurs of agreement around the table and Jaina found herself relaxing further as the same was also promised to Spellsong.

"Well I think that's as good a time as any to end the meeting," Modera spoke up. Jaina and the others agreed. 

As the meeting broke up, Jaina hoped she would avoid more unpleasant gossip. She sighed and rubbed her temples waiting for the other council members to leave. Modera, bless her for all the days of her life, was escorting Karlain away as she engaged him in a discussion. Ansirem trailed behind. An ill looking Spellsong had been the first to leave and Jaina sympathized.

Khadgar approached, conjuring a small stool to he might sit beside her chair. "If there is anything I might do to help you, please do not hesitate to ask."

Jaina looked up and began to brush off his offer but the serious expression on his face stopped her. Still, why would he care?

Seeing her somewhat suspicious look he began to explain. "I fear there is something darker going on with Gul'dan. Possibly even more than he might realize. We have not always agreed on methods, Jaina, but our goals have always been the same; protect Azeroth, protect our people. Maybe conduct some research if we can possibly find a free moment."

She found herself smiling slightly at the last, but remained silent.

"Since before our recorded history we relied on the Aspects. Then for a time we had them _ and _ the Guardian to protect this world. Now we have neither. Beyond my personal fondness for you as a colleague, friend and ally, we need your cunning, your practicality, and your heart." He looked her in the eye. "We also need your _ power _, Jaina. With the dragons as decimated as they are, there are precious few mages alive of any race who have the power you have at your command. I feel we will need every one."

"I'm expecting, not dying, Khadgar." She was touched by his words but he seemed to be making this a more dire thing than she felt it was - which made her question how secure she felt. "Women have been doing this..." she trailed off because the statement wasn't true for her.

"If Alexstrasza has never seen such a thing in her long life, then I am willing to believe there hasn't been," he said. "You are doing something dangerous in the best of times and adding unexpected challenges besides."

Khadgar tapped his fingers on the table pensively. He looked off into the middle distance as he spoke. "There is something dark coming. Sometime before Garrosh's trial the little black nuisance of a whelp spoke of it to Archmage Zaliya. She believes him. It rings true for me, especially in the other Draenor. The last time I felt this foreboding, I was Medivh's apprentice," he told her. "Something is going to happen and I want Azeroth to be as ready as it can be. Please take care of yourself and your little one." He smiled kindly. "I imagine he or she will be a rather spectacular mage."

"I don't know about pressuring them to be spectacular but it seems very likely he or she will have magical talent," she agreed. Her child would be a blue dragon after all. She hoped their power wouldn't be stunted because she was only human.

"I pray it will not be soon, but I think there will come a day when we need the power of your entire family, Jaina." He said this soberly and Jaina felt a chill run down her spine, the foreboding he felt extending to her.

"I hope you are wrong, Khadgar. But if you are not, we will be there to stand for Azeroth."

"And I will be glad to have you with us. Please take care." He stood and bowed. Khadgar made to leave then paused by the portal out. "Oh and one more thing."

"Hmm?"

Khadgar stroked his chin in a show of deep thought. "It occurs to me that 'Khadgos' would be an excellent name for a boy." He ducked away but not before her snowball hit him square in the back of the head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin and Jaina talk about their plans in this strange new world. Jaina visits Pandaria. Alexstrasza visits Dalaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has left me comments!  
Thank you to Wolfandwild for giving me a quick sanity check.  
Sorry this has been so long in coming but it has been a very very beginning of the year!  
Thank you jep0723, Gasel, Thesseli, JThorsten, Ryuujin, illidaddy1008, Reality+Deviant, MSG1000, Talyn_Drake , Nojo, Elaya , RoisGrisedale, Harriett_Adams2, and tty6 for leaving me comments! I love and appreciate every one and you taking time to interact with me in this fic's comments section :D

"The whole world?" Tess asked.

"Seems like it," Anduin said. He carefully sipped at his tea. It was still too hot to drink properly so he settled for wrapping his fingers around the mug and enjoying the warmth.

"Huh," Tess said, drawing the word out thoughtfully. She was perched on the back of the bench with her own mug of tea

"What?" Anduin asked.

"It makes something I overheard make more sense is all," Tess said, shrugging one shoulder.

"People were talking about it?"

Tess shook her head then paused. She shrugged. "No- Well. Sort of. One of my mother's ladies in waiting was gossiping about how there are a lot of women expecting. A few aren't exactly married and, well, I think by now you know enough about prudish Gilneans." Tess rolled her eyes. 

Anduin chuckled. He did, indeed, know something about prudish Gilneans. It had been eye opening for him to discover that not all humans were like the people in his kingdom.

"But," she said, leaning in a bit, "the part that has all the usual gossips really wagging their jaws is that a few of the Night Elves? Are having kids with _ Gilneans _and that's what the especially scandalous gossip is all about right now." She rolled her eyes again and muttered something about "young lordlings".

Anduin was still trying to process what he'd been told. "Wait... Are the night elves affected too? _ And _with humans?"

"You, Mr. Stormwind Libertine, have a problem with that?" Tess arched a brow.

"No! No, nothing of the sort. It's just- Well, have you ever met a night elf child?" he asked her.

"Sure, I mean-" Tess frowned, thinking. "There were a few younger night elves learning how to be sentinels, but... Now that I think about it, they were mostly in their fifties and sixties. I remember because a few were the same age as my parents and that's young for an elf and I remember thinking how strange it was."

"But no teenagers. No children. No babies."

"No," Tess said after a moment. "Huh."

"I've never seen one," Anduin admitted. "Night elves don't have many." He smiled a bit. Kids were cute regardless of the race. He could imagine small night elf kids who hadn't grown into their ears riding massive nanny nightsabers. "That'll be nice for them I think." He sipped his tea.

Tess drank hers, brows furrowed in some thought.

Anduin looked out over Stormwind. They were sitting on one of the covered walkways in the keep. A light spring rain was washing over the city. The trees were filled with green buds and small flowers. The air had that particular spring smell. It was a bit cool, but that just made the warm tea that much better.

"So, night elves don't have many kids."

"Don't think so."

"And they're about to be relatively flooded with them."

"Apparently," Anduin said, chuckling. 

"Was the few kids thing by choice?"

"I don't think so," Anduin said, thinking back to the story of the Stormrage siblings, and what Broll had said about his daughter when he'd visited the Keep. Maybe it was something related to the recent immortality of the night elves? The long-lived elves who'd left and become the high elves and eventually blood elves didn't seem to be as numerous as other races, but Anduin had seen their children often enough. Yes, it seemed as if there was something singular about the night elves-

"Anduin."

Drawn from his thoughts, Anduin looked up. "Hm?

Tess had a strange, scheming half smile on her face. "Do you think they will be happy the world has gone mad with babies?"

"I think they'll be pleased." Something inside him said that was the correct answer. "Every mention of children I've heard has them regarded as extremely precious and rare gifts. It always sounded a bit more intense than the human sentiments at least." There were also no night elf orphans to speak of - they were all very soon adopted by the community if not a relative. General Feathermoon was one such example.

"You should push for your peace talks again," Tess said, abruptly yanking Anduin's train of thought off the tracks.

"Uhm-"

She looked down at him from her perch on the back of the bench. "Think about it. It's a good time to strike."

"Strike?"

Tess waved a hand. "You know what I mean. Emotions are sure to be high and on the sappy to protective end. All these children mean there are a lot of new parents. If kids are seen as rare and precious to the night elves and suddenly they are being flooded with them, will they really want to go back to a war with the Horde once we're done on Draenor?" She shook her head slowly. "No. They're going to want to be back in Darnassus changing diapers or whatever it is night elves do with their sprogs."

That was a bit mercenary in thinking... but now he was thinking it. "Will it work on your father too?" he asked.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Probably not. He's probably going to see it as a reason to keep fighting or something. But Tyrande... She's a Great Mother type of leader. I could see her deciding that an armistice would allow her to hunker down like a broody hen and tend to her own concerns. Anyone who encroached on Darnassus would be absolutely shredded, but she wouldn't want to march off to war." Tess snorted. 

And gaining Tyrande's support would mean Genn might be swayed by sheer numbers alone if nothing else. "Let me think a moment," Anduin murmured. The night elves weren't expansionist like trolls but they fiercely defended what was theirs. They would ride to the protection of a grove or an ally... But children were rare and precious and needed to be protected and raised.

And born.

The sentinels were overwhelmingly female. For a short while at least, Anduin realized, their army might be understrength. Essentially, they wouldn't be _ able _to effectively engage in war. It was a reasonable suggestion, he realized. They wouldn't want to field a weaker army and, well, they'd probably want to focus on home rather than on fighting the Horde.

And the Horde was in the same situation with new children very likely. There would be the same pressure they were anticipating here in Stormwind to focus on the domestic, on the internal, on their own issues not what the neighbors were doing. It wouldn't last, but... 

"It might be enough."

"Hm?"

"I was just thinking, we keep fighting one another. Each death earns a retaliation. It just keeps going. But if we agree to stop for awhile, there will be this whole new generation born into that state." He looked up at Tess. "You're right. I don't know if we will ever get a better time than now." he drained his tea.

He grinned up at her. "Thanks, Tess!" He hopped up from the bench.

"Where are you off to?" she asked, amused.

"Dalaran! Hopefully Jaina's not too busy." He gave her a little salute with his empty mug and strode off to get his hearthstone.

* * *

Alexstrasza soared over Ulduar's airspace deep in thought.

There were seven. 

Seven impossible creatures. Seven offspring of a dragon and a non-dragon. Jaina and Kalecgos had only been the heralds. She'd had Xerestrasza make quiet inquiries of the red and had asked the other flight leaders to make their own as well.

Ysera had summoned her to Hyjal almost immediately. Her sister had demanded to know why she would make such an insane request, had listened to the explanation, and then promptly laughed so hard she'd nearly fallen off the branch she'd been perched upon.

Ysera had sobered when it was discovered that the dryad mate of one of the greens right there at Hyjal was expecting. She'd sent further inquiry to the rest of her flight with less laughter and more concern for those involved.

Nozdormu had reported, by way of a glowingly gravid but very puzzled Soridormi, the impending arrival of a nest fathered by one of the sin'dorei timewalkers. It was the first case of the mother being a dragon and Alexstrasza had traveled to Tanaris to examine her. The bronze was more relieved than anything. Her future sight had been greatly muddied, more than was usual in these days after the cataclysm, and this had caused her to seek the healers among the bronze in the first place.

Alexstrasza had been stunned. The single whelp appeared to be quite normal thus far and the mother's gravid state was likewise very normal. The only difference was the unique magic Alexstrasza was coming to recognize.

That had been the first day of her search.

The second day had brought further news from her reds. Another non-dragon mother from among the draenei was expecting a baby with her red flight husband. Another red female was expecting what would be the only case of multiples - a coming nest of two eggs - with her pandaren mate.

Rounding out the tally was a green female with a troll mate. Alexstrasza hadn't known that her co-mate _ hadn't _ known she was _ also _expecting as well. It could have been a very awkward revelation, but fortunately the trio were thrilled with the idea of siblings.

And so there were seven. Three with non-dragon mothers carrying whelps. All of whom would need to be watched closely to make sure everyone was healthy. They were what Alexstrasza was currently considering to be the most exotic cases.

Then there were the slightly less exotic cases.

Day three had brought forth an impending nest where the mother was of the green flight and the father of the red. They had been understandably reluctant to come forward given the history of mixed flight whelps.

Cross flight breeding was possible, but not very successful. Most eggs did not survive and of those that hatched, none had lived to adulthood. Over the thousands of years there had been cross flight relationships, but because cross-flight breeding had not gone well, it had become something bad in the minds of her dragons, no matter what _ she _had to say on the subject. The few who withstood the judgement of their peers typically found donors or secondary mates of their own flight for the creation of eggs and would share in the rearing of them.

It had been easier before Neltharion's fall and Deathwing's rise. The flights had worked together regularly, had taught one another. Having a mixed family was unusual but not impossible. After Deathwing... such family units had become all but extinct. Alexstrasza had mourned the shift, but it was what it was.

Alexstrasza worried for those lives and hoped that Azeroth's power would be enough to allow these children to live to see past their twelfth decade.

Jaina had informed her that first morning, by way of a written letter, that the effect of Azeroth's power had extended far, far beyond the dragons. Not only were the sentient races experiencing a period of heightened fertility, other forms of life were as well.

Farms were experiencing bumper crops in their fields and livestock. There were reports of infestations of vermin and insects as well. According to Stormwind, the local Gnoll packs wereg expanding, as were the murlocs, but so was the small game. The Pandaren were seeing the biggest breeding season for the wind serpents ever to have been recorded and their shores were swarming with aggressive gravid saurok; their mates were starting to raid villages and portions of the coast were soaked in blood as the territorial clans fought for the best nesting spots and hunting grounds.

Her reds abroad had confirmed what she'd been told in Archmage Proudmoore's very polite, yet very firm letter; the effect of the ritual had been global.

Jaina's letter had also requested she inform the rest of the world what was going on since she was partially responsible. Alexstrasza had done as Jaina asked, stating that her ritual to end the infertility of the dragons had unexpected effects. It was part apology to them for the unintended effect on them and part warning. Alexstrasza would not apologize for saving her people. At least this was merely awkward and not as terrible and deadly as fighting Malygos and Deathwing

She hadn't heard back, but she imagined that they were looking into the matter. Alexstrasza had the impression this hadn't been discussed with the Horde leaders or the most other leaders of independent nations and organizations.

She was coming up on her target now. Entering into Freya's domain, she found the giant Keeper tending to her garden.

"Alexstrasza. This is a pleasant surprise," Freya greeted her as she rose. "How are your nests?"

"I'm afraid that is what I am here to discuss," Alextstrasza said. "It seems things worked a little too well," she added quickly when Freya's expression began to sadden.

"Too well?"

"Yes. The whole world appears to have been affected with heightened fertility during the period immediately after Azeroth used her power." Alexstrasza shook her head. "And it is more than that."

"More?" Freya questioned.

She nodded. "I know of six cases of dragons interbreeding with other races. Three sires and three dams with seven whelps between them."

"Oh my," Freya said. "Come, let us speak inside."

Alexstrasza followed her into her workshop, telling her about the different cases she'd witnessed.

"This is beyond my experience," Freya told her once Alexstrasza had fully described everything.

"I had hoped you would know more. I wish to tell these parents what they can expect. All were surprised but they all wish for their pregnancies to continue."

"Would they be willing to come here?" Freya asked. She gestured to the equipment around her. "I may be able to ascertain more information if they were to come here."

"I will ask," Alexstrasza said, feeling better. 

There still might be nothing she could do, but there was some comfort in knowing that she had the Keeper's support and expertise.

* * *

"Thank you for squeezing in a meeting with me," Anduin said as he greeted Jaina with a hug.

"It was no trouble at all," she said, indicating the informal sitting area and closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Anduin asked as he took a seat across from Jaina.

She wagged a hand back and forth. "Bit sick on occasion, but I'm fine." She also had a headache and exhaustion as constant companions, but Anduin didn't need to be bothered with those details. "So, what is this brilliant idea you had?"

Anduin leaned forward in his seat, his forearms on his knees, his expression intent. Jaina wanted to smile at his enthusiasm but she held the smile in check. Anduin was being serious. "I have it on good authority that this..." he trailed off and gestured vaguely at her and then the rest of the area around him, "fertility thing has also hit Darnassus."

"Oh?" Jaina arched a brow. 

Anduin nodded. "Yes. And according to what I know, this would be considered to be a big thing for them. A huge blessing. Would you agree?"

Jaina considered for a brief moment then nodded. "They may not be immortal anymore but they have very, very few children." Parallel trains of thought seemed to run off with this new information.

Anduin was nodding rapidly now. "So now is when we strike."

"Strike?" Jaina asked, confused.

Anduin waved a hand. "I was talking with Tess,-" he said, which explained the terminology and Jaina had to try harder to suppress a greater smile. "- and because of the situation, Tyrande might be more willing to sit down and talk about an armistice. What do you think?"

Jaina's eyes widened as she got to the same conclusion the moment he'd mentioned Tyrande. "Perhaps..." The more Jaina thought about it, the more certain she felt. Tyrande was devoted to her people and a boon such as this would surely be seen as a blessing from Elune. It wasn't, it was from a different, nigh-divine figure, but then again Alexstrasza had spoken with more than just Azeroth... "Yes. I think she might be moved."

"YES!" Anduin exclaimed, shaking a triumphant fist. "I knew it sounded like a good idea. I know if you and I both agree and we speak with my father, he'll call for the meeting with the Alliance leaders. Then... Then it's a matter of the Horde. How are they reacting to the whole, global event?"

Jaina let out a breath. "I don't know. We haven't heard any reaction from their territories. Master Shaw might be a better source of information for you on that end."

Anduin frowned. "I... I'll ask father to ask. I don't think Master Shaw is very pleased with me."

"Because you follow Tess climbing around places you shouldn't or because of Highmaul?"

Anduin grimaced. "A little bit of both. So, do you think we should push?"

Jaina considered it for another minute. "I think now is as good a time as any. Draenor's operation is going well. Here on Azeroth things have been shaken up." She smiled at Anduin's quiet chuckle. "I think we should. If Varian can get the Alliance to the table and his invitation to the Horde is accepted, then I think we could get other organizations as well. Having them there will help keep tensions down."

Anduin was grinning, eager to go. Jaina glanced at her clock and rose. Anduin sprang to his feet. 

"I have to be off to my next meeting. You go talk to your father. Let me know what he thinks."

Anduin gave her a hug and assurance he would be fore he left. Jaina watched him disappear down the hall and hoped.

Her clock chimed and Jaina sighed. She pulled out some of the bland crackers and munched on those as she closed up her office and left for Pandaria. Teleporting, she had discovered yesterday, was having an adverse affect on her stomach.

She appeared in Pandaria and the world spun. The crackers hadn't helped as much as she'd hoped and she staggered off the pathway to be sick in the bushes. She conjured some water and washed away the taste. When she felt settled again, she finally made her way to the monastery proper.

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me," Jaina said as the Pandaren healer invited her into a cozy sitting room. A small fountain burbled in the corner and the window had a view of students training in the inner courtyard.

Healer Yu-len smiled. She was black and white furred with blue eyes and a matching streak of color dyed into her hair. "It is no trouble Lady Jaina. Please sit. Tea?"

"Yes- Oh. Maybe."

Yu-len paused when Jaina did, politely inquiring with a look.

"Maybe," Jaina repeated. "It's part of why I'm here today. I'm expecting. Would it be safe?"

"Ah! Congratulations," Yu-len said. "Let me give you something else I am entirely certain would be safe. This blend helped me when I was expecting my children," she said, pulling open a little drawer and taking out a tin. "There is a lot of that going around. We have been told it is widespread and happening far beyond our shores. But how are you feeling about this event?"

Jaina let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and relaxed into her seat as she watched the pandaren healer place a measured amount of tea into second pot. "Good. Afraid, too," Jaina said. "But not for the usual reasons. Or maybe in addition to the usual ones. Alexstrasza informed Lord Zhu of what she did?" 

"Yes, and in turn he told all of our healers and sent word across the continent." Yu-len set the pots down on the low table between them and took a seat.

"Because of what Alexstrasza did, Kalec and I were able to have a child. But this has never happened before and it's early. That's my greatest worry. Losing it. I don't know if I could stand-- We both want it to live. If it-" She couldn't bring herself to even say the words.

"Breathe, Lady Jaina," Yu-len said. "In and out."

Jaina did so. It was shaky with emotion and worry, but eventually evened out. Yu-len passed her a small cup of tea. It was lightly floral and warm as she sipped it cautiously. Her stomach didn't seem to rebel either. She sighed and wiped at her eyes.

"You love it very much."

Jaina looked up. "Yes. I tried not to. I thought if I could hold it distant maybe it wouldn't hurt so badly if it- if it died. I _ failed _ . I failed so badly." She was half laughing at herself and she shook her head. "It's ours and I _ love _it so much I don't even have the words-" she broke off as her voice began to break.

Yu-len joined her on the couch and rubbed her back. "It is okay to love. It is okay to be vulnerable. Is it healthy now?"

Jaina nodded. "Yes, as far as we can tell. But it's early and nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Would you ever knowingly hurt it?"

"No."

"Are you doing everything you know how to do, to keep it healthy?"

"Yes."

"Can you control if it will live or not because you and Kalec are so different?"

"... No."

"You love it."

"Yes."

"Then you have done everything you can, Lady Jaina. Every moment this child has existed you have loved it and cared for it. That is all any parent can do no matter the circumstances or difficulties." She took Jaina's hand in hers. "If it doesn't work out, it is not your fault."

"But-"

"Please listen," Yu-len said, squeezing her fingers. "It would not be your fault. It would be no one's fault. Your anger would look for a target. It could be yourself or your mate or something else. But when these things happen, it is no one's fault."

She paused and seemed to want a response. Jaina nodded shallowly. It wasn't like Theramore - there would be no great evil, no monster to target what she loved.

"If the worst happens, you will get through it. You. Will."

"I don't know about that," Jaina admitted.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because of everything else," she said. She could hear the ragged pain in her own words and she hated how weak and broken she was. She hasn't been okay before. Fat tears fell into her lap.

"Lady Jaina you are the strongest you have been in a long while. You came here to have this talk. You chose that. Would the Jaina of a year ago have done that?"

"... No." The Jaina of a year ago would have borne out all the emotions privately and on her own, because she hadn't known this sort of help was something she _ could _get.

"I promise you,w if the worst happens, I will be here to help you and your mate come through it," Yu-len said. She squeezed Jaina's fingers. "But let us not dwell on the worst case. There is no point in it when you have a plan already."

"I do?"

"You will come here and we will help you both. That is also all you can do."

"_ I'm doing all I can, _" she realized, and some of the tension left her shoulders. "I don't like the not knowing when it's this important."

Yu-len rubbed her back. "I know. It is uncomfortable. But let us not dwell on the possible bad. That is the typical fear most mothers have this early, even if they are in more conventional pairings. You are doing all you can and you have a plan for the worst case. Set those thoughts and fears aside and let us consider the best case."

"The best case?"

The healer smiled and nodded. "That everything will be fine. What happens then?"

Jaina blinked. Her future if it lived... She hadn't been giving it much thought.

"What are your plans for that?" Yu-len prompted as she retook her seat across from Jaina.

"I-... I've tried not to think about that," she admitted as she realized what she'd been doing. "I think I've been avoiding it."

"Why?"

"Because if I dream about it, it will hurt more when it doesn't happen," she admitted. She set the tea down and crossed her arms, hunching over. "I know," she said, the words were snappy and she winced at her own tone. "I know," she said more softly. "I have to try to set my fear aside but..." She sniffed and felt wretched. "It feels too good to be true sometimes. I love it, but... I haven't bought anything. I haven't made any plans yet. That isn't normal, is it."

"When did you find out?"

"A few days ago."

"Even if everything was the most normal it could be, a few days is a short time to come to terms with something this unexpected and life altering, even if it is something you want."

"Oh." Jaina hadn't thought in those terms.

"So, what are you looking forward to?" Yu-len prompted gently.

What was she looking forward to? She'd... not really imagined the details, not like she had when she'd imagined her future family with Arthas.

"Remember I told you when I was with Arthas... I joked about our children having blonde hair. He ended our relationship right then."

The healer nodded but remained silent, letting her have some space to talk.

"That was the last time I thought about the details of having a family. I stopped thinking about it after that. If I thought in that direction I stopped myself. What was the point?" But that wasn't the case now. So much had changed since that Winter Veil party.

What did she want? What was she looking forward to?

"I want to hold my baby," Jaina said. It was a small want in the scope of things and she felt strange, almost embarrassed, admitting it aloud. She looked at the tea on the table because it was easier somehow. She wanted to rock them and sing the songs her parents had sung to her and she could hear her parent's voices and her heart _ ached _. 

"I want to help them grow up," she said, trying to change her own mind away from the pain. "See them discover everything. Teach them." She couldn't stop a watery smile. "I'm really looking forward to that, actually." She realized how true that was as she said it.

And maybe what was why she hadn't taken on an apprentice until Ronan had practically forced one into her life. Because an apprentice was a deeper teaching relationship than what she'd been able to do with Anduin, it was more like how she'd imagined she'd teach her own children... And that dream had died.

Yu-len smiled warmly. "Tell me more."

* * *

Jaina left feeling more exhausted than she'd felt in a very long time. But lighter. It was always the way with these very difficult sessions it seemed. She felt as if she could breathe better after shedding so many burdens, both known and hidden. What she really wanted, most of all, was to go home and just be held by Kalec.

"Jaina!"

Jaina stopped and turned. Vereesa stood in a doorway wearing a tentative smile. Jaina smiled back. She looked good. There were hints of dark circles under her eyes but they were clear and bright, and the elf stood taller.

"Hello, Vereesa."

Vereesa gestured to the room, inviting Jaina in. Jaina smiled and joined her. Maybe it was the hormones or the catharsis of her session but she gave her friend a tight hug. It was returned in equal measure after a startled moment.

"How are you? You look like you've just been through a difficult session. Are you okay?" Vereesa said, holding Jaina at arms length.

"It was rough, but I'm okay."

Vereesa dropped her arms. "Those can be the worst ones, but they're good after."

"Yes," Jaina nodded. Words were failing her but perhaps words weren't needed. Vereesa _ understood _. Where once they'd understood one another about hate, now it was healing. Jaina felt her eyes begin to tear up and this time it was most definitely the hormones making her cry.

"Oh," Vereesa looked distraught and put her arms around Jaina again. "Oh, no what's wrong?"

Jaina had to laugh at herself. She wiped at her eyes with the heel of a hand. "I'm fine, really. Crying seems to be easy right now." She hoped her friend wouldn't hate her. "I'm pregnant and its started to really have an effect."

Vereesa's eyes flew wide and she held Jaina at arms length. "No! You too?!"

Jaina nodded then was immediately crushed in a hug.

"Jaina that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you and-" She held her out again. "Wait, what's been going on. Kalec-?"

Jaina laughed and nodded.

She was hugged and then held out again. "Are you feeling sick?"

"Other than feeling a bit like a yo-yo and therefore dizzy, yes,"

Vereesa made a noise that was half scoff and half laugh. "You're okay?"

"For now. It's something I'm still trying to come to terms with. I love it, but it's not all real yet."

This time Vereesa's snort was unmistakable. "And it might not be real to you until it's almost a year old."

"Huh?"

"That's something they don't tell you. Everything in your life is about to undergo the most profound upheaval you will ever know. Nothing actually prepares you for it and in the end it still might not seem real."

"Really."

"Mmm and another truth they won't have told you ever?" she said, tucking Jaina's arm into her own and leading her further into the very nice library study with some somfy looking couches. "You might love your child in theory, but sometimes the really connecting part takes awhile. I was even warned about that one, albeit belatedly, and it still didn't quite sink in."

"You _ love _those boys!"

"I do, with all my heart and soul. But it's a strange thing. They're new people. New acquaintances. Even when they're that tiny, they're still new _ people _. That's what the whole 'bonding' thing is about. It gives you time to get to know the demanding new strangers who are now part of your life."

Part of Jaina rebelled at this very notion, though the more logical part was considering Vereesa's words and personal experience.

"I know what you're thinking, I thought it too. But it's true, and it's okay. It's not all soft songs and flowers and pretty things and perfect moments. But no one ever talks about it. I was near to having a panic attack when the nurse helping me set me straight. So I'm going to pass that along to you." 

They sat on the couch. Jaina felt, off-center and perhaps a bit dazed but... It was nice to be chatting with Vereesa about this. Her friend grinned and gestured encouragingly. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Arriving home, the chaise lounge in the parlor was in the sun and looked incredibly inviting. Jaina settled in for a quick nap.

She woke much later. The sun's warmth had been replaced by a fluffy blanket. Outside, the sun had already slipped behind the mountains, leaving the sky brilliant purples and bold oranges.

"Already running me ragged, huh?" She smiled a bit as she put a hand on her stomach. Yawning and stretching she went looking for her mate.

Kalec was in their lab space, apparently grading papers. Jaina watched him, smiling faintly. Modera hated paperwork and was more than happy to hand off increasing paperwork to Kalec to handle. The last few days had seemed to have resulted in a small backlog.

"Hey," he said, finally noticing her at the door. He set the papers down.

"Hi," she returned the greeting. She crossed the room and snuggled into his side. "I was just wondering if you're not going to have time to handle Modera's paperwork anymore with how things are going so well with the blues."

Kalec squeezed her close and nuzzled the top of her head. "The thought had occurred to me. Nice nap?"

"Mmhmm."

"How was Pandaria."

"Good," she said with a sigh. "Saw Vereesa and we have lunch plans in Pandaria next week, provided some new crisis doesn't erupt. I told her about the baby. She was very happy for us." Jaina sighed, happy and content against Kalec's chest.

"She's doing well then?"

"Mmhmm. Boys are too. They have their own healers. She's still struggling with it all. Lots of guilt over everything she did and how it affected the twins, but she's working through it. She's got more friends there now, though and I don't think I have ever seen her that relaxed." Jaina hadn't known Vereesa well before Rhonin's death and only had a post-Theramore Vereesa to compare with.

"I also saw Anduin this morning. He's going to push for his father to suggest formal peace talks with the Alliance leaders."

"...Now because of the global, ah, phenomenon?" Kalec guessed.

Jaina nodded into his shoulder. "Anduin has it on good authority that the night elves have been affected as well. Their birthrates are incredibly low and he thinks this will change Tyrande's desires." And, come to think of it, a large percentage of their military was female. Huh. 

"Hmm?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how most of the Sentinels are women. It might have an effect on their military in the short term. Which might mean we get fewer night elves willing to help on Draenor. I think that's a trade I am willing to make though." 

He stood so he was no longer awkwardly holding her while perched on the workbench stool. Jaina took the opportunity to slip both arms around his waist before snuggling back in against him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Gentle fingers threaded through her hair.

She nodded. "Was a rough session. I had a nap, now I just want to be held for a bit is all."

He murmured assent then held her as requested, on hand rubbing small circles on her back. Jaina sighed, content, and relaxed into his arms.

"How was Azsuna?"

"Good. Slightly complicated. More dragons have been coming there and it is becoming a little crowded." He sighed. "I would much rather stay in Azsuna, but the caves there aren't going to be big enough to hold everyone if more dragons show up."

"And the wildlife will stop being able to sustain everyone, you said."

"Just so. I've been trying to decide what to do. As much as I don't want to go back, the Nexus is the best place for that many dragons."

"What worries you about the Nexus?" It was physically closer than Azsuna, but those distances meant little to anyone who knew the teleport bindings.

"The weight of years. The lingering ghost of Malygos. The baggage of history." He sighed long and deep and Jaina offered him a small comforting croon and another squeeze. "I don't want to fall back into the old ways. I know the dragons of Azsuna best because I've been there so much. They're.... more tolerant of me."

"You're their leader. The love and respect you from what I can tell. Stop selling yourself short." She poked his chest with a finger.

Kalec huffed a laugh and grabbed the offending digit. "You have me there," he admitted. "But the more dragons that show up... I worry they'll be less friendly."

"Who else is there? You're their leader. You were chosen and you led them well."

"In a crisis-"

"Kalec," Jaina warned. She freed her finger and poked him again.

"Love, I appreciate your confidence in me more than I can say, but what next? Do we remain disbanded? Should I bring them together? Move everyone to Azsuna? To the Nexus?" He let out a dry chuckle. "I wouldn't trade our nests for anything but in some ways a slow death was more straightforward."

"Well, what do you want them to do?" She asked. She stepped from his arms and pulled him with her, leading him away from the lab and back into the cozy parlor. This was a more serious discussion and she wanted to sit.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in a perfect world, where would they be? How would they live? What would they be doing? Where?" It was something she would have asked another leader, but she recognized how it applied to her own feelings about her baby. Jaina felt bad for a moment, but then set the thought aside - Sometimes you needed a third party to help you get your head straight on something. Yu-len had done so for her and now she could help Kalec.

Kalec followed after her, silent but clearly thinking hard. She led them to the big couch, got him to sit down then snuggled into his side.

"In a perfect world..." Kalec mused, brow furrowed.

Jaina kissed his shoulder then lay her head against it. "Yes. in a perfect world where everything is as you want it to be and everyone cooperates and there aren't any hurdles."

"How does that help?"

"Picture what you really want. Then you can analyze which parts are total fantasy and which might need a bit of work. If you know what you want to build towards, if you have a vision, you can break it down, find allies to help make it happen."

Kalec made a thoughtful noise and was quiet again for several minutes. Jaina let him think, content to cuddle on the couch. She was beginning to feel a little sleepy again when he spoke.

"In a perfect world, Azsuna can sustain as many of us as want to be there. There is another group in the Nexus. We reopen Mazthoril. We go out into the world, join mages of the younger races, conduct research, teach. We allow visitors as we have been allowed." He drew in a deep breath and sighed it out. "We take part in the world as friends. Partners."

Jaina smiled, feeling a mix of joy and sadness. She could hear the frustration in Kalec's voice and she knew how he felt - because she'd been fighting for her own version of a perfect world. Among the dragons there were deeply ingrained prejudices and ways of doing things just as there were among her allies.

But just because something right was hard wasn't a reason not to do it. She hadn't been wrong and the sacrifice and tears were finally paying off. Oh, Anduin's proposal to Varian could still fall flat, but they _ were _making progress.

Jaina leaned up and kissed Kalec's cheek. "I know how you feel," she said. "I know the frustration." He turned and regarded her with deep eyes filled with the same frustration, pain and desperate, desperate hope for something better. She cupped the side of his cheek, marveling for a moment at what a matched pair they were.

"So," she said to him, "You have the goal. Some bits might not be doable at all but some might just need some time and planning. Let's plot how you go about doing that." It was, after all, how she'd built Theramore and how she'd taken charge of the Kirin Tor... And how she had lead the plans for the rebuilt Theramore.

"You've done this before," he said, appearing to follow a similar train of thought. She nodded. "You had the Council here."

"And a small council in Theramore," she said. It ached, but the pain was not as sharp, as raw, as it had been. She had the thought that Tervosh would be happy for her that it was no longer so sharp. Pained, who had been her security and guardian for so long, would be pleased it was no longer something crippling.

Kalec let out a long breath and she felt her heart lighten as resolution appeared in his expression. He leaned in and kissed her fiercely, his arms holding her soldily. Jaina felt lightheaded when they parted.

"Thank you," he said in a low voice that held so much more than the simple sentiment. Jaina shivered.

"We help one another remember? Share the burdens." A laugh bubbled up from somewhere deep inside she'd forgotten about. "I'm trying my damndest to reforge my world, might as well try to help you do the same."

He kissed her again and she sank back onto the couch under him. The kiss was intense but his hands were gentle with her body, his touches light, reverent when they caressed over her lower belly. He moved to her neck and Jaina sighed, eyes closed. One hand was drawing her skirt up her legs.

Her stomach rumbled, loud in the near silence of the room.

Kalec pulled back, surprised. Cheeks hot, Jaina covered her face with both hands and could only laugh. Kalec's deep chuckling joined hers. He kissed her stomach, just under her belly button, his touch gentle.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I managed something this morning. I don't even know what time it is now," she said, the intensity breaking into something softer and somehow more intimate.

"Hmm that won't do," he said. He gave her belly another kiss. "You keep growing and making your mother hungry. I'll handle things on this side."

Jaina giggled, heart fluttering. Kalec smiled as he helped her stand up from the couch. She leaned up and kissed him. "I could really go for some curry. Shall we go out?"

Kalec chuckled, tucked her arm into his and escorted her towards the front door.

* * *

Alexstrasza appeared in Dalaran with the flash of a hearthstone teleport. The small rune-carved rock was warm in her hand, the edges long ago worn away but it's original owner, the being who had made it - Korialstrasz. She stepped away from the arrival area, the stone pressed to her breast as she thought about her lost love. The stone had been left in his personal possessions in their home. She was passingly familiar with the Dalaran teleportation bind point, but this was an opportunity to use the stone and connect with the memory of the dragon she had loved for millenia. She slipped the stone into the pocket of her trousers and stepped into the streets of Dalaran.

Today she had an appointment to check in on Jaina Proudmoore and her baby. Alexstrasza also wished to extend the invitation to come to Ulduar and be scanned by Freya along with the others who shared the same miracle. But first, Alexstrasza was going to catch up with Magda Ironfist.

The Explorers' League offices in Dalaran were located off the main street in a quiet neighborhood. The street outside was relatively quiet, with strolling pedestrian traffic browsing the small displays in front of the various shops. The alchemy shop across the way made her eyes water, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. The High Elf overseeing the front room led her into the back area to a curious room that was part meeting hall, part museum, part parlor.

"Lady Red! it's good t'see ya!" a dark iron dwarf called out in greeting as she entered from another doorway. She carried a small tray of tea which she set down to embrace Alexstrasza. 

"Hello Magda, how are things?" She returned the hug. It had been fun to continue corresponding with the archeologist on her ongoing research into Uldum - and it had kept Alexstrasza's mind off the waiting.. 

After revealing herself on Thunder Isle, word had spread quickly that "Lady Vermillion" was Alexstrasza on a research mission of some sort. Brann Bronzebeard had made it known she wasn't to be disturbed but assisted if asked. The members of the Explorer's League had been very curious but had shown restraint. She had known of the betting pool, of course. "Restrained" hadn't meant they were entirely discreet with their betting. 

"Good on the whole! Bit strange," she said, taking a seat and pouring two cups of tea. She set one in front of Alexstrasza with a knowing grin. "And I think you might have had something to do with that. Seemed you solved your problem then, eh? Solved it and a bit more, it seems."

"It appears that way," she admitted with a bowed head. Brann had been one of the leaders she'd informed of the success of her search and its consequences. "It hadn't been my intent for the ritual's effect to be that widespread." Her smile turned wry. "What did you do with the prize pot?"

Magda threw back her head and laughed. When she wasn't the terror of the digsite, ordering her minions around, she was outgoing and personable. She had no tolerance for slacking or doing shoddy work, but so long as you gave your best efforts she gave respect. Many students had fallen before her firey gaze and sharp tongue, but those who'd survived the flames were thriving.

"Well, we're still trying to decide who gets the prize pot since none of us won. Right now it's split evenly between those who want to fund some sort of scholarship and those who want to blow it all on rip-roaring drunk." Chuckling, she dropped lumps of the sugar into her mug.

Alexstrasza opted for a little honey in her own tea. "Forgive me if I am prying, but have there been many affected in the League? I hope I haven't depopulated your digsite in Uldum."

"Mmm few here and there. Few from my site. Seems the folks out in the field are rather good at keeping up with and using the prophylactic methods. Been a bit of an outbreak among the League members who have more residential posts." She sipped her tea. "Well, there are a few exceptions."

"Oh my. I truly only wanted to help my own people."

Madga shrugged a shoulder. "What's done is done, Lady Red. They were follin' around already and this is one of the potential consequences." She lifted her mug in salute. "Though I will be quite curious to see what a dwarf and a pandaren can produce."

Alexstrasza's mug of tea paused on the way up. "Pardon?"

Magda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not sure if I mentioned but this is something of a family thing. My mother and her mother before her were lore keepers and historians. They both joined the league. Mother went looking for artifacts in the deep and ran into my father - he's the dark iron." She waved a hand. "I'm getting off topic, but my youngest brother joined up with the Pandaria teams. It's not an active war zone anymore and we've been trying to build a relationship with the Lorewalkers. Well, there was a girl there. And, well, you happened." Magda gave Alexstrasza a pointed look. "So now there is, apparently, a child on the way and a wedding in two months I have to buy a dress for."

"Oh, my."

"Mmmm. The parents aren't mad, they're just disappointed they didn't bother with precautions. Not that they thought they needed them."

"I am glad this hasn't caused trouble for them with their families."

"It's strange more than anything," she mused. "She's a brilliant cook. That's how they met, her family is cooking for the camp we have there. She's very excited to follow him on digs and see the world. He's just as excited for her to come. Our parents are all a bit more cautious."

"Young love can be like that; seeing none of the difficulty and all of the good."

Madga smirked. "They're going to need it I think, and-" she paused when angry shouting from the front hall drew their attention.

"What?" Magda set her mub down with an authoritative clack. She rose from her seat. Heavy boots had raced up the stairs, quickly followed by muffled cracks of wood. It sounded to Alextrasza like someone was kicking down doors

"What is going on?" Magda stomped for the front.

"What's upstairs?" Alexstrasza asked, following the dwarf.

"Guest rooms for visiting members, mostly."

Was someone searching for someone? She followed into the entrance parlor and found the els who'd been on duty watching the staircase with wide eyes. She seemed to latch on to Magda's appearance and practically lunged for her.

"He had a gun!" Her voice was a high squeal of terror. "He said he's going to kill him! Doctor Ironfist, what's going on?!"

Upstairs another broken door was followed by an angry roar and the crack of a pistol and more screaming - time time from other voices in terror, pain and fury. The commotion spilled from one of the rooms into the hallway. Magda had picked up a very heavy looking shovel and was halfway up the stairs when a half-dressed, bleeding Harrison Jones nearly bowled her over in his haste to get downstairs.

On his heels, trying to reload his pistol, was a furious Belloc Brightblade.

Holding his hat on his head, Jones raced out the door. Alexstrasza made a grab for Brightblade but missed him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Brightblade," screamed. He slammed the hammer back and raced out of the building. 

The raw hatred stunned Alexstrasza for a moment before she chased after the two men. A gunfight in the streets of Dalaran wasn't something she wished to see. She wrenched Belloc's hand up just as he fired at Jones's retreating form. The pullet went wide and hit the upper part of the Alchemist's shop's entrance. The glass cracked into a spiderweb then shattered, dumping a wave of thick blue fluid into the street.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Brightblade screamed again. "LET ME GO!" He snarled and wrenched his hand out of Alexstrasza's grasp then began to take aim again.

Alexstrasza transformed. "STOP!"

She couldn't take her full size here in Dalaran, but she could be larger and she, unlike Jones, was more or less bullet-proof. Assuming her natural form but at a size larger than a drake, she struck with a closed paw. She knocked Belloc down as gently as he could, but he still went sprawling across the cobblestone with an angry shriek. His gun flew from his hand and hit the street without firing. He scrambled for it, but Alexstrasza had already pounced. Belloc screamed from his prone position, wordless howling rage.

"I'll kill you Jones! I'll kill you!" he said when he found words again.

"What is going on here!" Magda Ironfist demanded to know. "HARRISON JONES YOU GET BACK HERE AND SORT THIS OUT."

Jones, turned and looked as he ran. His eyes met hers. There was shock and fear there. He looked at Belloc and his run slowed to a stop. He looked at Magda then behind them all. Then, gulping, he began to return.

Alexstrasza had a sneaking suspicion of what was going on and glanced back. Behind Alexstrasza, Cymre Brightblade stood in the doorway, her dark hair mussed from the chaos or perhaps bedroom activities she'd been getting up to before they'd been interrupted. The shirt she wore was not her own, being several sizes too large and clearly tailored for a man. Using her powers she looked at Cymre and, yes, she was expecting. 

The pieces fell together at once. Belloc was angry to have discovered his daughter was sleeping with Harrison Jones. She met Jones's eyes again and this time there was steely defiance as he glared at Brightblade.

"Your bastard I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU! You filth. Scum. I will flay you alive for defiling my daughter!"

Jones gave Alexstrasza the barest of nods then embraced shaken looking Cymre. She at least knew about the baby, her hand had been at her stomach before she'd reached for Jones.

"Get away from her! Let me go! I'll kill you!" Brightblade was practically frothing at the mouth.

A crowd had gathered, drawn by the drama and the shouting. The alchemists stood in their doorway with wide eyes, surveying the damage to their shop and the tacky blue goop slowly easing between the cobblestones.

"Father-"

"You little whore, how dare you open your legs for that- that- _ HUMAN _. I will kill him and then we will deal with your indiscretion -"

"_ Father _!" Cymre snarled. Her green eyes blazed as she stalked forward, shoving Jones aside. "How dare-"

"How dare you fornicate with a creature as lowly as that. I taught you better!" Belloc interrupted. He struggled under Alexstrasza, his murderous eyes never leaving Jones. "I will rip his balls off!"

"How about we calm down," Alextrsaza said, pressing her magic towards the furious elf.

"I will not be calm! That creature has defiled my daughter! Ruined my good name!" Brightblade squirmed and struggled, too angry to be calmed, even by Alexstrasza. 

"Does this human even know what he has done to you!" He squirmed and snarled. 

"Father I love hi-,"

"He is a wretched womanizing cur unfit to fuck gnolls!" Belloc spat back.

"Hey now-" Jones said.

"How dare you insult me and my choices!" Cymre's hands ad balled into fists.

The crowd had grown, the shouting drawing in people from the main streets. The first Defenders were pushing through the crowd. The first hesitated on seeing her then began to try to push the crowd back and away from the blue goo on the street and the broken glass. 

"I bet he did this to get at me!" Bright blade ranted. Alexstrasza tried to push her magic at him, but he was too worked up." He doesn't care for you! He'll stick his dick in anything vaguely female as long as it's room temperature!"

"This isn't about _ you _," Jones said, his voice a deadly sneer.

"I'll kill you for despoiling my daughter!"

"Hey!"

"Please calm down-"

"Father-"

"I will not allow some half-breed mongrel to soil our bloodline!" Belloc screamed.

Cymre snarled, full of fury, a protective hand over her abdomen. Jones looked shocked and surprised, but at Brightblade's venom. He stepped in between father and daughter, thunderclouds gathering in his expression as the shock gave way to anger - and then sadness.

"You will not lay a hand on my child!" Cymre's balled fists uncurled into something not unlike rending claws. The glint in her eyes became murderous.

"Hey, Cym, come on." Jones's voice was very gentle. He tried to coax Cymre away.

"I would only touch it to toss it off the side of this damned city and erase the stain!" Belloc hissed. 

That was enough for Alexstrasza. "I think you should be silent now," she said and shoved enough magic at him he passed out. Belloc Brightblade's eyes rolled up in his head and he finally was silent.

Cymre was crying into Jones's shoulder as he led her back inside. The defenders were trying to disperse the crowd - it wasn't going well until Archmage Modera appeared in a flash of arcane light. Her glare sent them scattering.

Beside Alexstrasza, Madga sighed. "Damn."

"Afternoon," Archmagde Modera said casually. She peered up curiously at Alexstrasza.

"Archmage." Alexstrasza dipped her head. A brief check told her Brightblade was indeed out and not just pretending. She stepped off of him then resumed her "Lady Vermilion" guise.

"So, does this gentleman need to go to the Hold and who wants to tell me what happened? In that order if you please."

"Aye, Archmage. I think he needs some time in Hold," Magda said. She was the one who explained what had transpired to the older Archmage. Modera cast a curious glance at her but otherwise appeared to have all her attention on Magda.

This was the first time Alexstrasza had really been in close proximity to the Arcmage. She'd been a peer of Korialistrasz when he'd been here as the Archmage Krasus. She'd sussed him out very quickly then had apparently sat on the information for years - she'd impressed Krasus. She was older for a human - Alexstrasza knew she'd was a decorated war veteran. Krasus had said she was older than she looked, and, indeed, there were life-magics interwoven into her being. Another mage had gifted her their life energy a long time ago. Modera spared her a glance, eyes narrow and sharp. Alexstrasza inclined her head slightly and then kept her power to herself.

"And your part in this, Queen Alexstrasza?" Modera asked.

"I was having tea, as Magda said. When he ran into the street with a loaded pistol, I decided that perhaps I should intervene before anyone else was hurt."

"Well, sitting on him worked," Modera said. She drew in a breath and sighed it out then looked down at the unconscious Brightblade. She poked him with a toe. "Is this your fault too, or was she pregnant before this began?" Modera asked.

Alexstrasza frowned. Modera turned a placid look back on her. "I don't know you can blame every expectant mother on _ me _, Archmage."

Modera arched a grey brow, silently begging to differ. _ "Can't I?" _ The eyebrow seemed to say.

"Red," Magda nudged her with an elbow. "My niece or nephew is going to be half Pandaren. She has a point." Her tone was friendly, but it was also clearly a plea to consider the current circumstances and not start a fight.

Alexstrasza suppressed a wince. Krasus had never quite expressed how Modera's legendary unflappability translated into a surprisingly galling, utter and complete lack of concern that Alexstrasza could turn her into so much charcoal.... Which, maybe said something about Modera that Alexstrasza might wish to consider at some other point.

"It seems likely this might have been a result as well, but I haven't seen Jones in months and Cymre for even longer." In fact, she'd only seen her twice since she'd saved her life on Thunder Isle - once for a followup exam and once at the Uldum digsite, checking in on Edneth Pathfinder.

Modera gestured and the Defenders swooped in, putting arcane manacles on Brightblade and scooping him up with magic.

"Put him in the Hold. Treat him like one of the belligerent drunks. Thank you for your intervention. Tell Jones we'll probably want statements from them and any other witnesses." She shook her head and muttered something about "elves".

Alexstrasza watched them all teleport away a growing leaden feeling in her gut. Modera was treating him like an angry drunk, but there was no alcohol in Brightblade's system. He had been stone sober when he'd arrived, full of fury, ready to kill his daughter's lover. No drink had lowered his inhibitions so he could act on his racist hatred - he was just that full of hate.

"I think I need something stronger than tea." Magda looked up at her. "And I think you might need something too."

* * *

The whiskey burned as it slid down her throat. This glass wouldn't nearly be enough to get her drunk, so she held no fear for consuming it quickly. Madga had tipped hers back, draining the glass in one long sip. She offered the bottle silently. Alexstrasza shook her head.

"Shame about Brightblade." Magda refilled her glass then sat back down with a long exhale. "I knew he was a bit of an elitist jerk, but I didn't know he was an outright racist bastard." She shook her head. "What he said was the sort of thing you don't forget." She shook her head.

"Did you know about Dr. Jones and-"

"And the younger Dr. Brightblade? Oh, aye. Everyone in the League knew. Happened after you saved her life on Thunder Isle, though they'd been eyeing one another long before that. Brann won that particular betting pool," she said, lifting her glass in salute. "Most of the Reliquary knew, I think. There was a bit of a conspiracy to keep the news from her father. I thought it was because if Jones was tied up with her, he'd be less of a flirt with everyone else. Now I don't wonder if they were trying to avoid today's events happening in their back yard." She shook her head. "It's going to make relations with them a mess now." She frowned, took another long drink then stood to refill the glass once more.

"Makes me wonder what my brother and Xa-li will have to deal with," she said. "Mother had to deal with whispers for marrying a dark iron. They happen less now with Queen Moira and the Council in charge, but..." she trailed off.

"Your father was a dwarf at least," Alexstrasza supplied with a heavy sigh. 

"Oh, aye." She gave Alexstrasza a mildly wry look. "At least it's likely they'll be in good company this year." She tipped back her drink.

Hybrid children were not unheard of on Azeroth. Anywhere beings gathered together, lived with one another and learned they were far more similar than they were different, there were sure to be a few. They were fairly common here in Dalaran where the high elves and humans had been cohabiting for centuries. Far more common were the children of humans and dwarves, owing to the two races long friendly history, similar levels of fertility and high compatibility - something unsurprising given their kindred racial origins. Such children were hard to pick out of a crowd, however, as they tended to look like slightly shorter humans. 

But that didn't mean there weren't those who wished for racial purity. She'd watched the birth of humanity as exiled and impure castoffs from the iron-vrykul. Alexstrasza was suddenly uncomfortably aware that her own race had never really dealt with the concept of half-breed children because none had existed.

And now they were coming. Coragosa's nest with her thorignir mate and the seven from the couples with a non-dragon mate.

"Got a bit quiet over there, Red."

Alexstrasza smiled apologetically. "I am thinking about what this portends. Your brother and his mate. Drs Jones and Brightblade. There are... other mixed race couples I am aware of and likely hundreds more I do not know about. And you are correct. I am a little bit to blame." She shook her head with a rueful chuckle. "The face of the world will change."

"Maybe this'll be the new normal."

"Perhaps. I fear for those who have less understanding family than yours."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexstraza visits with Jaina and Kalec. A look in on the Horde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Gasel, Kaoupa, Talyn_drake, Thesseli, Ryuujin, Jep0723, TheObsidianWarlock, Harriett_Adams2, Reality_Deviant, and Illidadd1008 for leaving me comments.  
Thank you also to Wolfandwild for some sanity checking.
> 
> Sorry there isn't more this month but it's been super duper crazy at my work and then we just went to work from home in the last week.

Leaving the Explorer's League building with a promise to look in on Magda's family if they wished it, Alexstrasza went towards her appointment with Jaina Proudmoore.

Kalecgos was the one who answered the door to their home. "She's just freshening up after a nap. Please come in."

"How are your blues?" She asked while taking a curious look around. The apartment was furnished with sturdy dark wood furniture and plush cushions.

"Well, but we will have to address the growing population in Azsuna soon," Kalecgos said as he led her into the parlor. 

The bookcases, of which there were many, sported a small library and collection of knicknacks. It was smaller and less cluttered than the homes of most mages she knew - her own beloved hadn't been immune to the trend of hoarding away trinkets, mementos and artifacts. She belatedly realized that anything Jaina had owned had been destroyed with Theramore. It was a sad thought, but those were things. Her people had died as well. Memories remained and there was some life to those lost so long as the living remembered them. At least there was some comfort there.

"Sorry about that," Jaina said as she joined them in the parlor. There were circles under her eyes, but she was glowing.

"You were getting needed rest," Alexstrasza said. She could immediately tell that Jaina was still expecting, which was a relief. "How are you feeling? Tired?" She had Jaina lie down on the couch as it tended to be less awkward than standing around.

"More than I expected to be," Jaina admitted. She sighed as Alexstrasza's magic touched her and relaxed into the couch. Kalec hovered close by, one eye on his mate and one on Alexstrasza. Jaina was in good health. Alexstrasza judged Kalecgos was doing a good job being an attentive mate.

The child had developed further. It was always fascinating how much something could grow in such a short time. Wings, forelimbs, hind limbs, and tail still remained. The limbs had been small nubs before, but now were growing definition. That it was attached to a placental sac and not a standard yolk appeared to not be hindering growth. It was a little more developed than a human child would have been at this stage, following the dragon standard, yet it was smaller in size than a whelp would have been, following more human norms. The powerful life magic was still present and strong.

There were patterns within lifeforms, codes she could read with some effort - it took more (so much more) now that she no longer had her mantle, but she could still see them if she tried. When she'd read the pattern the first time, she'd not seen any of the most typical deviations which tended to indicate a death was likely or even inevitable. Sometimes the anomalies appeared later as the child grew. Sometimes the process became imperfect and growth became abnormal. She was very pleased to see that she couldn't see any of the obvious issues. 

However, this early, with this many things forming and developing, she was loathe to make a final judgement. It would be cruel of her to get their hopes up when so much could still go wrong. Perhaps Freya and her powerful Titan-gifted technology could make a more accurate and sure prediction. For now, Alexstrasza could only wish it well.

"I cannot see anything obviously wrong and it appears to be thriving," Alexstrasza told them. The parents sighed in great relief, though the tension was not entirely gone from either; both knew there was plenty of time for something to go awry.

Jaina sat up and Kalecgos dropped onto the couch at her side, an arm pulled around her shoulders, holding her close because he couldn't do the same with his wings. Jaina leaned in against him, her fingers seeking his, her hope guarded.

"You aren't the only ones," Alexstrasa said. 

Alexstrasza told them of the other couples she had discovered. She was surprised they knew  _ two  _ of them. She'd expected them to be aware of the green with her two troll mates, as they were residents of Theramore, but they also had met the Pandaren who'd managed to father the two whelps on his red mate.

"It makes me feel a bit better if I'm being honest," Jaina said. "Other women are going through this too." Kalecgos murmured wordless agreement, his expression thoughtful.

"I was wondering if you would like to visit Freya's laboratory in Ulduar," Alexstrasza said. "I have been consulting with her on these most unusual cases and she has asked me to invite all of you to see her. She has technology which might be able to give us a better idea of what is going on, what we can expect going forward, and, possibly, how she and I might be able to repeat these results in the future."

"Repeat," Jaina echoed, the word breathing out.

"Possibly. We are flying into brand new territory here," Alexstrasza cautioned.

Jaina nodded, quickly subsiding into pensive quiet. 

"I... should not have mentioned it. I do not want to get any hopes up. We simply don't know enough right now."

"I understand," Jaina said. "This one... is more than I ever expected. It is more than enough." She smiled up at Kalec. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers.

"Keep doing what you are doing, Jaina. And Kalec, you keep caring for her."

"We are doing all we can do," Jaina said. He kissed her forehead. It seemed to be part of a larger conversation the couple had been having. They broke apart. "Freya won't... she won't try to Order our children? Change them? Her lab is safe?" Jaina asked.

"Order-? Oh! No. No, her equipment is quite safe and she is intrigued by what is going on. She is a protector of Life and that includes little whelps she thought were impossible a few days ago," Alexstrasza reassured.

Jaina and Kalec both relaxed.

"Okay then," Kalec said. "It will be nice to be able to talk about this with others going through the same thing."

"Yes," Jaina agreed.

"Have you begun to share the news with many people?" Alexstrasza asked.

"Close friends. Family," Kalec said. He grimaced. "Most of my blues do not know. We... we wanted to keep it to those we are closest with."

"Just family. And my healers," Jaina said. She rolled her eyes. "And the Council of Six because they're all terribly good at deduction and half of us got caught in the ritual's effects."

"Half?" Kalec asked. "I thought Modera would be too, ah, old-"

"Oh! No, not her," Jaina chuckled. "Ansirem's wife counts for him. I am the second, and the third is Illsudira Spellsong. Actually, I was meaning to ask you about that, Lady Alexstrasza. She was told she could never get pregnant and she is. I know she would appreciate it if you have some time to spare for her? She and her husband are happy but they're understandably concerned."

"I would be happy to," Alexstrasza said. Had this other mage been injured? Suffered some sort of sickness or had an ongoing condition which might have prevented her from having a child? If the effect had healing properties as well? That was something to consider in her investigations. There was potential medical knowledge here for more than the exotic cases of interspecies breeding.

Jaina smiled at her and looked a bit relieved. "It was maybe rude of me to offer up your help, but-" Jaina broke off shaking her head. "I knew exactly what she was feeling."

Alexstrasza leaned over and put a hand on Jaina's. "I understand and I'm not annoyed." She sighed. "I seem to have had a paw in putting a great many people into circumstances they'd not expected to encounter." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I only hope the greater balance of them find some joy in the situation and not further division."

Lifting her eyes to meet Jaina's she continued, "There was an incident in Dalaran earlier. Near the Explorer's guild. Archmage Modera arrived on the scene, but I had a role in stopping it from escalating."

She explained what had happened as delicately as she could, but there was still unspoken fear in Jaina's eyes. Kalecgos pulled his mate closer and, had he been in his natural state, would almost certainly have been puffed up and broody, teeth and claws bared. As sad as the situation with Jones and Brightblade was, Kalecgos's protective demeanor brought some joy to Alexstrasza. There was something adorable about broody, overprotective fathers and it never ceased to amuse her how much Kalecgos's true nature shone through even though he consciously denied it in this form.

"I will contact the others and then make arrangements with Freya. I think it would be good for you all to meet."

She left soon after with information on how to contact the other Council member Jaina had mentioned. Instead of returning right home, she decided to stop by the Explorer's League and check on her friends there.

How... strange it was to have friends, she reflected. Except, she realized how false that statement was. She had always had some - her sister, Chi-ji, and Soridormi among them. People she could call on and speak with. There had been more in the early days, and she'd been reluctant to make new ones - so many died, but not her, never her - but the few she'd kept in those long years... she hadn't really treated them as such. And that wasn't entirely on her, but she was complicit.

But these new people - so invigorating! Harrison, Magda, Edneth and yes, Kalecgos and Jaina. She  _ had  _ forgotten. Age and Rank had created a gulf, divorcing her from  _ living  _ as surely as the Sorrow had cleaved the dragonflights from the rest of Azeroth. She'd been given a gift when she'd been shaken out of her own deep rut and she was resolved not to waste it.

"Hello?" she called out when she entered the building.

"Oh! Lady Vermi- er. Alex-" the very youthful elf who'd been watching the front of the building looked up from an exceptionally large tome.

"Either will do," Alexstrasza said, waving a hand. "I just wanted to see if everyone is okay after earlier."

The young elf smiled. "Dr. Ironfist is in the back with Drs. Jones and Brightblade. Go on back if you like."

"I wouldn't want to intrude on private conversations in a member's only space-"

"Ach! None of that," said a booming voice from up the stairs. Brann Bronzebeard descended with heavy steps. He looked worn and tired, but his eyes were bright on seeing Alexstrasza. "Yer a member. Come on back."

"...I am?"

"'Course ye are! You escaped a mad plot on Thunder Isle, made a daring rescue, and then found a treasure. Plus you survived a whole season with Madga. Not too many of us can say that!" He stopped two steps up so he was at her eye level and grinned.

"A treasure?"

"Well I don't know how else to describe discovering a ritual which resulted in a world-wide fertility boon, but, eh." He shrugged pragmatically. "Come on back. We're trying to sort out contingencies for our work on Draenor and keeping Jones and Cymre busy." He went down the last two steps and motioned her to follow. "Ye might need to sit on one or both of em," he added, turning back to her with a wink.

Snorting a laugh, she followed.

* * *

Jaina sighed once the door was closed behind the dragon queen. She took a seat on the couch again.

"Are you okay?" Kalec asked.

"Wondering if I should go back to that nap," she said, truthfully. She patted the couch beside her. Kalec sat and she moved to sit across his lap. Sighing in contentment she cuddled in close against his chest. "I did not think I would be this tired," she admitted.

"I'm given to understand you are doing a lot," Kalec said.

"Oh?"

"Mmhm. I've been reading."

"Have you?" she asked, smiling. Jaina could feel the creeping lassitude coming back. He was warm and smelled nice.

"Mmhmm. Humans are so different from us, I found some medical texts." His finger ran through her hair then tucked the sun-gold lock behind her ear. "I wanted to know what was happening. Exhaustion isn't uncommon. The text was written for mages specifically."

"Is that different from other humans?" Jaina let her eyes close. It was half in jest, there were some things she knew about, but most humans didn't have to worry about their magic.

"A little. It seems you tend to become more tired, more easily. Opinions are divided on the reason. Is it magic use? Or are mages just not used to good, honest, physical labor."

Jaina snorted a laugh at his affected lofty tone. Kalec kissed her brow. She could feel his smile.

"There was mention of magical instability."

She nodded a little. "Think that's related to the emotional swings." She'd been able to control herself far better now she knew the root cause. It was far worse and more abrupt than when she'd been a hormonal teenager, but awareness helped somewhat. So did Yu-len's meditations. "I nearly turned Modera into an ice block that first day."

Kalec huffed a surprised laugh. "What?"

"Mmhm. It's true. She was picking at a recently opened wound." Jaina turned her face into Kalec's shoulder, the sharp prickle of imminent tears in her eyes. She didn't like how small she sounded but this was Kalec, she was home, safe, and it was okay to be vulnerable. It was okay to feel. She curled a hand around her stomach. "What she suggested was impossible and it hurt and I lost control like a teenage apprentice." Her eyes rolled behind closed eyelids.

"I sincerely doubt you were a moody, uncontrolled teeenager," Kalec said, dryly. He gave her a squeeze.

She cracked open one baleful eye. "Are you suggesting I am uptight, Kalecgos?"

"Nothing of the sort," he replied back with studied mildness.

Jaina snorted another laugh and put away the gimlet gaze. "Modera thinks I am. At least when it comes to my own magic." His heart beat steadily, the gentle thumping calming.

"I don't think you are uptight, but you do like to have some control. After everything? I don't blame you. I've been trying to exert some control too, I think. Or maybe I've been wallowing in it?" She could hear the frown in his voice. "Azsuna is small, quiet and normal. The pace of life there is very regular and my role is very clear. Or it all was. It's been a bit more exciting of late." She could not mistake the quiet joy in his voice.

They were quiet for a time, each lost in their own thoughts. Jaina wasn't certain what Kalec was thinking of, but she was wondering about the reaction of his people. Would they spurn him because of their baby? Would they accept it? They had been mostly welcoming of her so far, but this was larger.

"I worry a little bit about what your people will think about our child," she finally admitted aloud.

"What they think does not and will not change how I feel. I will be hurt if they don't accept it, but I know we would have our supporters. Farigos and Astragosa would understand, I think. And you saved their child. I cannot imagine they would turn away. Coragosa adores you and she's having a nest with a Thorignir so at the least she and I would have one another should the rest of the flight reject us." He sighed. "I think Senegos will be curious. His opinion as an Elder will sway a great many others. I'm glad we're not the only ones, too." He kissed her brow again. "Even if they are from different flights, it will be nice to talk to someone else going through the same thing as we are."

She nodded but remained silent. It... Would do not good to worry about the future, and what Kalec said made sense. Still, she wanted her child to have friends of her own kind, wanted them to learn how to be a dragon among dragons. Jaina wanted her child to be welcomed and not an outsider. Though, was that much different from any mother? She just had to contend with some very overt differences. What would be, would be. And, it was very nice to know they were not alone. Each flight would have to deal with their own share of strange dragons with non-dragon parents. At the very least, her child would have peers dealing with the same thing they were.

Kalec kissed her brow again. "Are you awake?" His voice was pitched low.

Jaina grinned. "Mmm no." She snuggled in closer. "Mmcomfy."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

Jaina contemplated that sleepily, her thoughts sluggish. "I slept most of the afternoon. I should get up and be productive."

"You don't have to be anywhere and your nap wasn't that long. If you're still tired you might need the sleep."

"Maybe for a bit then," she allowed. "Wake me before dinner?"

* * *

The figure was brown-furred. It stood on two legs, the same height as the Night Elf beside it, a head taller than the dark-haired human on the other side. Massive branching antlers rose from the being's head. It gestured with a long staff, the cut gemstone at the top glittering in the sunlight.

Before them was a vast plain of shimmering white. The ground looked for all the world as if it had been suddenly transmuted into crystal glass and shattered. From their vantage point, the plain appeared to be a perfect circle. At the center of this vast field of shattered crystal was a broken city. Stonework and metal rose from the corpse like ribs. Jaina shivered. Death had come to this place - suddenly and violently. This city had not been vaporized like Theramore had been, but there were... echoes of great, destructive power. Jaina switched into her Sight and saw great, arcs of wild, dangerous, unrestrained magic bubbling out of the city, reaching towards the skies.

This was a place of danger. Of death. Despite the abundance of magic, or rather because of it, the bones of the fallen city had not been picked clean. 

Jaina felt a sudden sickness in her stomach. This had been a floating city once, very long ago. It was a fate which could befall Dalaran.

She stared across the plain, lifting her eyes above the bones of the city to the approaching stormclouds. It was dangerous now and would only become more so once the storm hit...

"Jaina?"

The dream fell apart like the gossamer threads of a spider's web, but even the parts which stuck, began to fade almost immediately.

* * *

Vol'jin could feel another headache coming on. He rubbed the spot between his eyes drew in a long breath, then let it out in a long exhale. If there was a slight growl, well, the damage to his throat wouldn't have been the only good reason. 

He eyed the two seated across from him in his personal receiving room. Both shifted in their seats, just a bit, eyes glancing at one another before returning to him. The three here could not have been more different. The first was a tauren brave, still young but not untested, perhaps given to idealism, but none could doubt his bravery. The second was a green skinned orc who still sometimes moved as if he expected the weight of armor in addition to the internal burdens carried. And he himself was a Darkspear troll, a shadow hunter who had somehow found himself leading these men, these friends.

Well, he'd thought they were friends. Now? Now he was having second thoughts.

Baine shifted in his seat again. It wasn't entirely nerves. The seat groaned a little under the massive bull's weight. He looked mildly concerned but the conspirator beside him? The orc had the gall to look slightly  _ amused  _ by the situation.

"So lemme get dis straight," Vol'jin finally spoke into the relative silence. "De dragon queen dropped by your weddin' and says 'Oh hey, we be wantin' more babies. Could the de Earthen Ring help wit' dat? And you say 'No problem ya highness, we be gettin' right on dat.' "

Now Thrall did smile, which only made Vol'jin scowl. "It wasn't exactly like that, old friend."

Vol'jin waved a hand, cutting him off. "And den ya help. And suddenly dere be babies poppin up all over de place among de shamen. And ya think, hmm mebbe ya helped  _ real good _ . But ye don't think mebbe ya good, old friend Vol'jin might wanna be hearin' 'bout dis? Dat 'bout right?"

"Well," Baine's soft basso rumbled, "it wasn't like we knew."

Vol'jinn arched a brow and gave the tauren a very pointed look. "When ya wife due, again?"

The insides of Baine's ear's pinked. They flicked back and forth in an embarassed gesture. He coughed.

Vol'jin waved the letter from Alexstrasza. "Den dis shows up."

"We got letters too," Thrall said. He leaned back in his seat, a contented smile gracing his features, hands crossed over his chest in repose. "So did everyone else. We're not the only ones who will be facing an..." He paused, "influx."

Vol'jin scowled at him. "I had to hear dis from de  _ dragons _ . De Loa only knows what would have happened if we didn't get a warning." He eyed Thrall for a long moment, then Baine. Baine at least now had the grace to look somewhat chastised. "Not like you gon' tell me anyting."

Thrall made a half-groan and sat forward in his seat, arms on his knees. "It was a shot in the dark that what we did would have succeeded anyway and we had people present or were present at the ritual, so it looked like there was some spillover of the effect. There was no reason to look beyond those there. And I've been a bit busy. A two month old can do that." Thrall's tone was as dry as the deserts outside of the gates, but Vol'jin was unmoved. Mostly.

Vol'jin's scowl wanted to lighten up, but it was the principle of the thing. Admittedly he was lucky to get Thrall for the time he was seeing him today. Aggra was being generous in loaning him, even if Durak was outside, climbing all over his guards.

"But isn't this a good thing, Vol'jin?" Thrall asked. "Children are a blessing. They're the future of the Horde. After the fighting, the wars, the Scourge, the Cataclysm? Isn't this maybe what the Horde needs?"

Baine nodded and made a soft sound of agreement.

"Spoken like a new fatha," Vol'jin said. "Or one soon to be," he added with a jerk of his tusks at Baine. "And I been dere. And mebbe ya bein' as enamored wit ya little girl as ya are wit ya son be to blame, but dat don't change de fact dat I gotta deal with dis. You say dey are de future of de Horde. You be right. But you don't be de one to have to make sure dey got food, dat dey got healers and school'n. You don't have ta deal wit de parents not workin' de forges or de fields or de nets. De Horde is still fightin' in Draenor. Dat army be needin supplies, not nappies." He pointed a finger in the general direction of the auction house. "An I gotta get those too!"

Thrall frowned a little.

"And ya could'a warned me. I could'a been movin' resources before now. Now we be playin' catchup. I got six months till de first show up."

Thrall thought for a long moment then heaved a sigh. "You might be right."

"Six months?" Baine questioned.

"Goblins," Thrall and Vol'jin answered at the same time.

"Ah," Baine said. He frowned. "Has anyone spoken to Gally-"

"No." Vol'jin cut Baine off. "No. We don't be need'n dat image."

Baine, mercifully, remained silent, but the spectre lurked at the edges of Vol'jin's mind. He redirected the conversation back to the topic at hand. "Since you didn't see fit to warn me, I'm conscripting you."

"Conscripting?" Thrall and Baine asked in one voice.

"Aye. Your people be de great stabilizers," he said poking a finger in Baine's direction. "And you?" He shook his head and sighed mightily at Thrall. "You still got de respect of the Horde."

"Do I?" Thrall questioned, brows drawn together.

"Yes." Baine and Vol'jin said the word together, though Baine was aghast and Vol'jin was chiding.

"We lost people in de Cataclysm. To de Scourge. To Garrosh. We got room, but not everybody gon' see tings dat way. Mebbe some people be getting it in dere heads dis be a good time to get more for de children, not try and stabilize what we got."

Both men were frowning thoughtfully now. 

"And mebbe some tink it be bettah if we leave Draenor. We got what we came for. You killed Garrosh. Leave de rest to de Alliance and de Draenai and de natives."

Thrall made a pensive sound. 

"We committed to helping. We should not go back on our word," Baine said, vocalizing at least some of what Thrall thought.

"I have duties-" Thrall began softly.

"Any ting I said somethin' dat wouldn't also be good for de Earthen Ring? More'n half dem be from de Horde."

"... No," Thrall finally admitted.

"There are shamen from the Alliance races, too," Baine pointed out, "Is there an opportunity here? They will be dealing with similar issues."

"Maybe, but we got one ting dey don't have. De Forsaken."

Baine got it after a second. He closed his eyes and sighed. "They will not have been touched by this."

"No. Dey haven't been. And I know because de Banshee sent me a letter of her own."

Thrall sighed and Vol'jin knew exactly how he felt. "Did she congratulate you or saber rattle?" He asked.

"Lil' bit of both. She be testin' de waters. Probably feeling defensive and vulnerable because anyting we get as a benefit she might see as a threat to her people."

Thrall sighed again. 

"What do you want for us to do?" Baine asked for them both.

"Help me keep this from blowin' up. We need to see Draenor to de end. Say dat. Help me manage de Banshee and Gallywix." He shook his head. "Once Saurfang stops laughing he probably gon' help. Haven't heard from Lor'themar. I think he personally would want to stay in Draenor den settle a bit, but his people?" Vol'jin shrugged. "Dey might wanna rattle some sabers."

Vol'jin caught and held Thrall's eyes. "Need you to lead by example. Lotta eyes on you." He turned his gaze to Baine. "De tauren were de ones to introduce de forsaken. Not sure she meant for it to happen, but dere be some true friends between dem an' you. Dey are gonna need help. Everyone else gets dis blessing. All of Azeroth. But not dem."

Baine huffed out a long breath and nodded. "And that will hurt. There are some unlikely friends between our people now. Many of them still struggle with what they are now and what they lost when they became undead." He shook his head. "My people have done what we could to help them. Our exchange of healing magics has helped them learn better ways to preserve the bodies they have, but there are still deep wounds."

Vol'jin tapped his fingers on his desk as a thought struck him. "You tink your healers would be open to learning more healin' ways?"

Baine looked up, ears perking. "Always."

"Tell dem to talk to de Shado-pan. Dey got heal'n we don't. Healin' for de mind." And possibly for the soul, though Vol'jin didn't say that out loud. "De tauren are de most diplomatic of us. You got relationships wit de forsaken. You have dem with de pandaren. De forsaken are Horde, and dey.... got problems. Lotta sick hearts and minds."

"Sylvanas won't like you trying to send her people to group mind therapy," Thrall pointed out.

"Which is why I am not," Vol'jin said with a slow grin. "Dey came to de tauren lookin for healin' help. Mebbe de tauren get new healers. Mebbe dey introduce new pandaren friends to de forsaken." He shrugged. "Dis ting Alexstrasza did? It's gonna cause all kinds of problems. Dey be dead, but dey be people."

"They have feelings," Baine said. "Even Sylvanas."

Thrall and Vol'jin nodded. Sylvanas was aloof, cunning and, very, very paranoid. If she loved anything at all in the world, it was the forsaken and even then sometimes Vol'jin w((ondered. 

There were angry, dark places in his own psyche, bits which howled for blood, who recognized Sylvanas. Those parts understood her madness on a deep level. She'd become something monstrous because of all she'd endured. That she wasn't a gibbering mess and was as stable as she was, was something he could respect. She'd forged herself together after being entirely shattered, but she was still  _ broken. _

But maybe her people didn't need to be. And maybe there was some way for her to gain some greater stability, too. He wouldn't hold his breath for her to be miraculously recovered and the same Ranger-General Lor'themar once knew, some things simply cut too deep, but maybe she could be a bit less murderous. Maybe.

He'd taken on the role of Warchief and that meant all members of the Horde were his responsibility - even the questionably sane ones, but especially the ones who needed the Horde most of all.

"I'll help," Thrall said. Baine rumbled assent as well.

Vol'jin thanked them, then let them go back to their lives. He waited for them to be out of earshot before he got up. He stretched then went to the window and looked out over the city. The forsaken we going to be trouble, he could feel it in his bones. But there was a question of how much and in what way. They'd joined the Horde and Vol'jin wasn't going to be the one who broke that pact. Until that happened, they were entitled to the help their allies could give and, hopefully, in return they'd be able to return the favor. Potentially they could shore up defenses while the living took time to have their children and handle their earliest days.

He grimaced. The idea wasn't entirely pleasant because it required more trust than he personally wanted to give to Sylvanas. But it also made him think about Silvermoon and the Forsaken's placement in the Eastern Kingdoms. The forsaken controlled territory had been a good buffer and defense for the grievously wounded Silvermoon. 

But the Blood Elves would shortly be having a population boom. And while elves didn't reproduce as well or as quickly as goblins (which was another problem), the massive influx would grow up and have more children and eventually be fully able to defend Silvermoon while the forsaken largely lost power as they fell to true death and were not regularly replaced.

He had the uncomfortable thought that the Horde did not need the forsaken as much as the forsaken needed the Horde. Vol'jin reminded himself again that he would never be the one to break that pact... but it could be broken.

And he probably didn't want them to splinter away.

Because what would an independant, forsaken look like... Vol'jin grimaced at the thought. None of the permutations he could think of (and he did  _ not  _ wish to think of these) were good for anyone. No, it was far better to keep them close, to try and give them the help they'd asked for when they'd petitioned for admission.

Vol'jin closed his eyes and Listened. There was faint laughter on the winds but no words of wisdom. Shaking his head, Vol'jin decided to see if Saurfang had stopped laughing and had anything to contribute.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A delightful family conversation with the Greymanes. A look in on the Horde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back on to this fic! I took some time to update/finish a few of my other stories in the last few weeks. Some of them happen prior to this so I'll likely be splitting time between fics for a bit.
> 
> Thank you WolfandWild for taking the time to look over some of this stuff for a sanity check.  
Thank you to The Dancing Dragon (Talyn_Drake), Harriett_Adams2, LAntoniou, Ryuujin, jep0723, Thesseli, Illidaddy1008 and ashlee1068 for leaving me comments on the last chapter! <3
> 
> Reminder - this is set during WoD and some large changes have been happening to the world :)
> 
> There are more notes at the end of this chapter!

Tess winced as the doors to the meeting room opened with a slam that echoed down the halls. The guards started in place, hands going for their weapons. On seeing that it was just Genn Greymane striding from the room, his boots thudding with each angry step, they went back to more neutral positions and got out of his way. Her mother followed in her father's wake.

The rest of the Alliance leaders remained in stunned silence. Tess sighed then carefully left her perch. Varian was regaining order as she was leaving through the high window far above the meeting. Moving on swift, silent feet, Tess followed in her parents wake across the Stormwind Keep grounds. She caught up with them in one of the interior gardens.

Her father paced like a caged animal which fit his worgen form. Somewhere between here and the meeting he'd shifted shape which said a lot about his current state of mind. "It's insulting!" he was insisting.

"How?" her mother demanded, her still form and crossed arms a distinct contrast to the wild, barely contained energy of her father.

"How?" Genn rounded on his wife, who stood unmoved. "How? After all that has happened? All the deaths, the destruction, how can we even consider letting them go! Letting them get away with it? They'll just be at our throats in a few years' time if we let them think we are so weak!" He'd been punctuating his pacing with angry hand gestures, long clawed hands slicing the air. 

"You don't mean the Horde. You mean Sylvanas."

"Of course I mean her!" Genn roared. A small flock of birds took flight from a nearby tree and the two closest guards decided their duties could be done just as well, nay better!, if they stood on the other side of the doors.

Her mother arched a brow.

Genn backed down with a small snarl of frustration, ears going flat and back, lips pulled in a lupine sneer showing the sharp teeth.

"And what will more war get you?" Mia asked. Tess had to creep closer because it was hard to hear her mother's calm voice.

"I will get my teeth on her throat!" Genn promised, said teeth flashing in the midmorning light.

"Will you? And how many will die before then? How many will fall before you get your personal revenge?" 

Her father snarled, but her mother remained utterly unmoved. The arched eyebrow went down and Genn backed off, hunching in sullen silence.

"How can you side with them?" Genn asked, hurt clear in his voice.

Mia sighed and the still rigidity went out of her posture. "Genn. He was my son too. I miss him every day. I _ mourn _him every day. But time has passed. Our people have been having children in exile. More are coming. Some of them will be with our allies in Stormwind and Ironforge and even Darnassus." She put a hand on his chest. 

"But our son will not be among them and his murderer will walk free," Genn growled, hackles raised.

"I supported you when fighting was our only option, but there is a new opportunity available to us." Her mother poked her father square in the chest, getting right into his lupine face. "Will you be the lone wolf again? Or will you stand with the Alliance who has given much and asked relatively little."

Genn growled pensively. "I don't like it." He looked to the side. "But I will consider it." He turned and stalked away. Mia sighed heavily after him.

After a moment she said "You can come down now, Tess."

Tess froze. There was no way her mother knew she was there. No possible way! Tess contemplated remaining still and silent.

"Please?"

it was a request. Heaving a sigh, Tess left her perch, used the pergola to climb down, then stood before her mother. Mia, for her part, remained silent, her eyes still looking at the view the gardens afforded.

"How was the meeting?" Tess asked.

Her mother gave her a flat look. "You tell me. You were there."

Tess tried to suppress the wince, but feared she wasn't entirely successful. She knew she wasn't when Mia smirked a little.

"I mean that, though. What is your take on this?" Mia asked. She gestured and Tess fell into step at her side but slightly behind because some lessons from her childhood etiquette teacher were seared into her very being as indelibly as Valeera's lessons now were.

Tess folded her hands behind her back and considered what to say. There was a lot in the question and how she answered it could say more about her thoughts and feelings than any analysis. As with her stance, Tess fell back into old habits of thought and found it annoying... especially when it was useful. "About father or the greater situation?" She finally asked back.

Mia gave her an unfathomable look and Tess wasn't certain if she was annoyed, pleased, disappointed or just tired. Tess ground her teeth. 

"Both. The greater situation first." Mia paused at the railing which overlooked the lake, arms crossed. She leaned a hip against the stone and faced Tess.

Tess managed to stop the eyeroll which threatened. Her mother had always done this sort of thing. After her tutors had already called her to the board and tested her knowledge, her mother would greet her at the end of the day with a hug and even more questions. But at least her mother was asking her something pertinent to rule rather than silly historical facts or about her alchemy homework. For once. Unlike her Father who didn't really acknowledge her future role.

"Well?"

"I am slightly surprised the meeting happened at all."

"Why?" The question had an unspoken demand for an answer.

"Because I half expected King Varian not to agree with Anduin when truly faced with the decision."

"Is that why you suggested it to Anduin in the first place?" 

Tess blinked in surprise. Her mother had known about that? Did her father...?

"Your father doesn't know. Not yet anyway. Anduin has been quite happy to give credit where it is due."

Tess scowled. It wasn't that she entirely disagreed with Anduin's mad plans for world peace, but she didn't like her name paraded about in conjunction with them. It made her feel... exposed for some reason. It might only be a matter of time before Genn heard she'd been the one with the brilliant idea to push the issue now. She hoped he'd continue to ignore her involvement so she could continue her own agenda unimpeded.

"It isn't because I don't miss Liam or think Sylvanas shouldn't die screaming," Tess explained to her mother. "Or... Whatever it is evil undead do when they are fully dead, dead." She frowned then continued on. "It... just might be good for everyone if we aren't constantly at war." 

It wasn't just about her agenda. She saw the effects constant war had on her people and on Anduin's. And on their fathers. The almost endless warfare over the course of years had a weight and a cost on those who survived. Some good might come from her people having left the walls of Gilneas, but the cost had been terrible and continued to climb. 

And not everyone from the races normally allied with the Horde was a bloodthirsty monster, but there was no way she would admit that to her mother. To do so would make her mother ask questions about how _ exactly _Tess knew not everyone in those races was monstrous. Tess did not want to answer those questions.

"What do you think about your father's reaction?"

Tess rolled her eyes. "He's taking it personally."

Mia made a wordless murmur of agreement. "It might steal the kill from him," she said.

"Well, unless the Horde expel the Forsaken or they up and leave on their own? It probably will," Tess concluded.

"What do you think about all this?"

Tess had a lot to say about it, if she were being honest with herself. "Nothing," she said with a shrug.

"I find that hard to believe. Out with it," Mia said, her tone gently teasing.

Tess let her arms drop from behind her back. She crossed them over her chest instead. "I think I'll let that one go."

Mia's casual teasing ceased. She stepped closer and put a gentle hand on Tess's shoulder. "You can tell me," her mother said.

"Can I? Really?"

"Why not?"

"Because you might not like what you hear," Tess said frankly. "And I don't want that to come between us. I've lost enough family. So let's just... not discuss this."

Mia sighed. She wrapped an arm around Tess's shoulders. "You can be so much like your father." Tess cringed away but Mia wouldn't let her escape that easily. "You're both passionate, stubborn and when something upsets you, you push it away."

"It's not like that at all!" Tess protested, trying again to shrug off the arm on her shoulders but her mother didn't budge. If Tess really wanted to leave she could, but it would be incredibly rude or possibly give her mother bruises. Sullenly, she settled against the railing.

"I promise I won't hold anything you say against you. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Tess rolled her eyes. "No. You haven't."

"Come on. Talk to me." The arm around Tess's shoulders squeezed.

Tess sighed then relented. She stared at the ground rather than her mother's face. "He's being a right idiot about the whole thing. I think Sylvanas is terrible and dangerous and I would very happily kill her myself... But that's really not possible."

It wasn't. The Dark Rangers were better than she was. At least for now. And who knew what tricks Sylvanas herself had up her sleeve. But... It wouldn't change anything that had already happened.

"It goes back to what I said before. Father is taking this personally. All of this, everything that has happened since the Forsaken invaded, is a personal offense. A personal failing. And maybe part of it is. Maybe if we'd reached beyond the wall earlier, we wouldn't have been as vulnerable to the Forsaken as we were. But he couldn't have known that and he was content to sit in his little kingdom on his small throne and exist." Tess knew there was bitterness in her voice. She knew the words were coming out sharp as knives. And maybe she was projecting a little... But she _ was _angry.

"But how do you compete with an insane dragon god trying to tear the world apart? You don't. That's beyond the reach of short sighted kings in their tiny kingdoms. How do you face off against an immortal warrior with fanatical followers who are already dead? Well you try the best you can, but it's _ war _."

She paused, trying to assemble her thoughts. "Sylvanas didn't give a shit about us. Or about Father. Certainly not about Liam. It was land and she wanted it to assuage her own need for security. _ Father _made it personal."

Tess shook her head. "I agree she's a vile creature who should be put down and even her own allies are wary of her, but none of what happened in Gilneas mattered to her like it did to us."

Tess scowled. "She doesn't care if more people die. Father _ should _ . But he's obsessed with Liam's death. He's been dead for _ years _ , Mother. Liam doesn't care. He doesn't exist anymore. But-" _ But I do _ . "But, _ nothing _father does will ever change that."

Tess hunched over a bit. "And so he remains stuck in the past, in a small kingdom, that doesn't even really exist anymore. It's stupid. It's wasteful." _ Just like Liam's death _.

"So," she said, "that's what I think. That going out of my way to kill Sylvans is a waste of time and lives. If I had the opportunity I would take it, but right now we have bigger problems to deal with than the woman who killed my stupid brother."

Her mother sighed out a long breath and pulled Tess closer. She lowered her voice and said, "Sometimes I think I lost him in that battle, too."

Tess was not expecting that. She'd been expecting tears. Maybe immediate defense of her father not... this quiet sadness.

"It's a borderline obsession."

Tess snorted. 

"No, it is. If it was a full blown obsession he would have marched on Lordaeron already. He hasn't completely lost his senses."

Tess had to concede the point and did with a small shrug.

Mia wrapped both arms around her. It had been awhile since she'd been held, Tess realized. She sighed and laid her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I agree with you on some of what you said. Genn is having trouble seeing beyond his personal vendetta. But that _ will _change. The issue of Gilneas will have to be addressed," her mother said, stepping back. "They will all have to be at the table. Genn doesn't see it yet, but I find it likely this is how we get home."

Tess started to say something but then subsided. She... hadn't really considered that. Not in any sort of real way. She... wasn't certain how she felt about that. 

Mia fixed her hair with gentle fingers. "Life moves on, and even stubborn kings like Genn and Varian must recognize it eventually." She kissed Tess's forehead.

"So maybe stubborn future queens should take note?" Tess could not help but say.

Mia smiled. "You said it, not I."

Tess rolled her eyes.

"Go see what everyone else is doing now," Mia told her. "I'll go sort your father out. We can talk later about what you want to do."

"Me?"

"Sweetheart, this is _ your _ future we're discussing. _ Your _ kingdom. Your father might be trying to avoid it, but _ you _will be queen. You have almost more right to be at these meetings than we do."

Tess had never felt so simultaneously light and heavy at the same time. 

Her mother smiled again and shooed her off. Tess left after the dismissal, feeling numb. Her feet automatically carrying her towards the meeting room.

* * *

Mia watched her daughter walk away, looking a bit stunned. She had every confidence that Tess would snap out of it soon enough and apply that marvelously cunning brain of hers to the issues at hand. Though now, Mia was less certain of the direction she might take those plans.

Tess was far more bitter and angry than Mia had anticipated her being. Mia wasn't certain _ Tess _understood how badly aggrieved she was yet. Genn would never have understood, but Mia certainly did. Her daughter had always had a strong will and independent streak and Mia had done the best she could to give her avenues to express herself within the confines of their rank and location. It was, after all, what her mother had taught her. Even before the physical wall had gone up, the social ones had been insurmountable.

But now Tess had seen how life worked beyond the wall and beyond the carefully curated version of freedom noblewomen had in Gilneas. She would never again grudgingly accept the inherent injustices of the system she'd been born into. Tess would never be happy with a lesser life now that she saw what had once been thought beyond her reach was commonplace in other kingdoms.

And, truth be told, Mia did not want to return to how things were. 

Mia herself had been content with slowly shifting the bits of her culture she didn't like over the generations... But they'd been dumped first into Darnassus and then into Stormwind and it had been like finally taking a deep breath after a lifetime of being strangled. Tess reveled in her freedom, but Mia appreciated it too... albeit more quietly.

Her daughter was angry and frustrated and now had outlets which took her further and further away. Tess was disconnecting from her kingdom and that worried Mia.

It had been a calculated risk when she'd allowed Varian to step in as a mentor. Her daughter was already deeply enjoying her newfound freedom. Allowing another monarch to help give her the training she now desperately would need, only highlighted how her husband was failing his heir.

Mia could have browbeaten Genn into taking more action but... There were some benefits to having Varian teach her instead. Tess _might actually listen_ _to Varian_. It was all but assured she would _not _have listened to Genn at this point in her life. Or worse, Genn might have decided he'd had enough of her newfound contrary ways and locked her down so she could be "properly" trained; clipping her wings just as she was learning to fly. Even now he sometimes grumbled about tying her down a bit more, but that would mean confronting Liam's death and so it was still easy for Mia to redirect him to other issues.

Genn still largely thought of Tess mostly as a sweet, biddable child, and Mia was loath to disabuse him of that notion just yet. Tess was still finding herself and transforming into the person she would need to become, to be the queen Gilneas _ needed _ \- if not the one they wanted. She loved her husband and she loved her country but they _ needed _to change, and Mia would be damned if she'd let this opportunity slip away from her. 

Liam had been a sweet boy with a powerful sense of justice and duty. He'd loved their people and had been loved in return. He took to rule easily; leading with all the kindness and compassion Genn had, but without any of the gruffness of his father. He'd been raised with a more egalitarian eye than any man in his bloodline before him, yet she'd hardly had to guide him in that direction. His sense of justice and compassion drove him. With Liam as king, there would have been movement on certain issues of injustice close to Mia's heart. He might have had to pick his battles to maintain the support of key nobles, but Gilneas would have grown and thrived.

But Liam was dead. 

His sense of duty, Mia grimly had to admit, was probably what had gotten him killed. She hated herself just a little for encouraging it to the extent she had. As Tess had pointed out, however, she could not have predicted what would happen to her kingdom. Now, Tess would rule.

Gilneas did not like her queens. Their history tended to view them as placeholders until a more suitable male heir could be produced. Tess had grown up thinking that was stupid - as Mia had. As many women in Gilneas had. They'd accepted it as The Way Things Were because they hadn't the power to protest and it was the Way of the World.

But it _ wasn't _the way of the world. Not when they all could see Tyrande Whisperwind and General Feathermoon or Jaina Proudmoore and Queen Moira standing front and center in world politics and, more pertinently, in their faces. The limitations had always been, well, stupid, but they'd been upheld by tradtional roles. It had been hard even for some of Mia's most liberal friends and courtiers to even realize just how restrictive those traditions were. She'd accepted that change would have to be generational... until her entire world broke.

But as Tess and others had seen life beyond Gilneas and all the opportunities they deserved... Others had seen it as a loss of control, a loss of power. Even as they took advantage of everything they could in their exile and from the renewed access to the rest of the Alliance, they still wished to return back to the "good old ways," the traditional ways. Genn too wished to return to the "better" ways of their previous lives. He felt the loss of control and, as Tess had said, he took it personally. 

It was entirely possible he could take Tess's growth as something else out of his control and overreact. 

Mia needed to keep Genn from standing in the way of Tess's growth if she could. Likewise she needed to get her daughter reinvested in her home. Her word choices had been telling, calling Gilneas "small" or "tiny" and referring to Genn as being stuck in the past and short sighted. She'd also called Liam "stupid" and while that hurt, it told Mia that Tess was a little bit angry at him, too. Her anger wasn't unfounded, either. 

It hurt to stand between them, shielding them from one another while trying to keep them close. But it was more than what her family needed, it was what her nation needed. If they two weren't so bloody similar it wouldn't have been needed! Mia shook her head. Tess's temper wasn't from _ her _ . And while Tess was frightfully smart, she didn't yet have _ patience _. Time would tell if Tess would mature and learn to bide her time, or if she'd inherited some of Genn's impatience and recklessness. Mia had high hopes that Valeera's training would help there. High hopes with high risk, but that door had been opened and couldn't be shut.

Mia closed her eyes and forced her darker fears away. She could hardly stop Genn from standing in her way then do the same. Master Shaw and his people were shadowing her movements, too. He was impressed and Mia got the sense he didn't impress easily.

If this armistice gathering came to pass, it was almost certain it would end in repatriation. 

She had hoped she would have more time; both for her daughter to grow and for Mia to clear out more of the old ways of thinking from what remained of the ruling class of Gilneas. So many nobles Mia had wanted to see dead, for reasons personal and or political, had died in those events. But so were many of her friends and the support Tess could have counted on from them. The loss of Bernard and his entire family had been a triple blow. Tess had genuinely loved her fiance, and Mia had been fast friends with his mother and aunt. The closest surviving blood relation was an odious, entitled young man who was one of those who longed for the "glories" of the past.

Mia was going to have to finish cleaning house sooner than expected.

Tess had already been working with Mia to get rid of the terrible and corrupt nobles, though she didn't know it yet. That too was a calculated risk.

Mia supposed she'd just have to press the issue a bit more and work faster. If they returned to Gilneas it would be so very easy for everything to return to "normal". The exile would be a minor aberration in their societal history and not the grand reform they so clearly needed. Even Mia's eyes had been opened wider during exile.

Pressing onward and bringing Tess into deeper circles of knowledge might even work in Mia's favor. If Tess felt the personal connection to clearing out the waste of the past, she might be more inclined to feel connected to the future. She might not just disappear.

It had been a fear of Mia's, one that woke her in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. Tess was cunning, capable and becoming more and more talented in the shadowy arts. In Mia's nightmares Tess disappeared into the night and never looked back. There were ways in which Tess was very much her father's daughter, certainly. But there were also many ways in which she was _ Mia's _. And Mia knew that when she'd been Tess's age, it would have been a very real temptation to walk away and never look back. 

Mia eyed the passage of the sun and judged Genn might need a bit more time to convince himself he could stomach both the idea of armistice and that his allies might want to set down their arms and tend to their people. She shook her head and had to laugh. A global pandemic of babies? How very strange their world was. 

First the dragons brought sudden death and destruction and now this wave of new lives. It was something the Alliance and the Horde would both have to face and Tess had been right; if Anduin wanted to push for a more secure peace, now was probably the best time they could ever hope for.

Mia stepped away from the railing and headed for the rooms she and Genn used. She wondered if it would bring the lasting peace and accord Anduin wanted. And too, she wondered, how exactly Tess had come to have such an accurate read on Sylvanas.

* * *

Vol'jin took note of the gathered leaders of the Horde as he entered the room. 

Ji and Baine, unsurprisingly, were in close, animated conversation. Not only was Baine making headway with exchanging healers, Vol'jin fully expected the Pandaren, like the Tauren, to be seeing the impending population boom as a good thing. They were united in their common goals and views and no matter what happened, the Tauren and Pandaren would become closer after these events. Vol'jin was entirely certain they would both be in favor of the Alliance's proposal.

There were still some tensions between the Tushui and Huojin Pandaren after Garrosh, but to Vol'jin's knowledge neither the Horde nor Alliance were actually imposing punishment on those who "consorted with the enemy." Having formal agreements would only make things easier for Firepaw, whose on-again-off-again paramore was among the Tushui. Baine was practically glowing at the prospect of peace. 

Varok Saurfang's expression could have been mistaken for stony neutrality, but Vol'jin knew he was still trying to assess if it was an elaborate trap. The announcement of so many impending births had left the old warrior thoughtful. Vol'jin hadn't pried but he imagined he might have been thinking of the son lost at Icecrown. Varian Wrynn had allowed him to pass unharmed to collect the body. It had been a small kindness, but it had an impact. Family was an element of primary importance to orc culture and new children would only bring those feelings to the forefront. Orcs would go to war, children or not, if they felt the situation was dire enough. Right now? The fighting was to aid their strange mirror relations on Draenor in a time and place not quite their own.

Lor'themar was seated already, his eye unfocused in deep thought. The Sin'dorei response to the outbreak of children had been joyous. They had a very high incidence rate in the epidemic. Their population had been decimated by the Third War and the conflicts which followed. That had given rise to a longstanding if quiet push among the population to actively try to have more children. But when it came to the Alliance, emotions were mixed, to say the least.

While there had been some soothing of feathers when it came to the Kirin Tor there was still a lot of bad blood and feelings of betrayal. Under Garrosh they were on the cusp of rejoining the Alliance until the Purge. Vol'jin had been actively reaching out to strengthen the bond between the Horde and the Blood Elves and Lor'themar had reciprocated. Vol'jin expected there was division among the Sin'dorei and that was represented in their leaders, though he thought Lor'themar personally would be pleased to set swords aside.

Which just left Sylvanas Windrunner. She was in close conversation with Nathanos, her ever present shadow. Seeing Vol'jin, Sylvanas smiled and Vol'jin felt his blood run cold. She dismissed Nathanos and took her place at the table.

Of Gallywix there wasn't a sign. At least not yet. They'd already been waiting for more than a quarter hour. Vol'jin eyed the group and judged that he should just get started. The Goblins would no doubt get their say before a decision was reached; Vo';jin held no illusions they would come to a consensus today.

Vol'jin took his place at the table and the rest joined. "We all know what we be here to talk 'bout," Vol'jin said to the assembled group. He tossed down his copy of the message from Varian Wrynn. "So, what we be thinkin' bout dis?"

"I-" Baine began but Sylvanas Windrunner stood, and interrupted him.

"I think this is a fine idea," she drawled, eyes glittering above a lazy predator's smile.

Baine's jaw dropped, his ears falling as well. Lor'themar's eye widened in surprise then narrowed immediately. Firepaw was frowning, as was Saurfang whose expression was even more suspicious than Lor'themar's. Vol'jin felt an odd twisting in his guts.

"This is a wonderful opportunity," Sylvanas continued. "Just think of all the benefits we might gain from it."

She sounded truly genuine. Baine was looking down now, a frown furrowing his brow as he too looked for the trap. No one at the table had expected Sylvanas Windrunner of all people to agree to the idea; at least not without serious concessions for the Forsaken. For her to be openly and cheerfully in favor? There had to be a catch... Or perhaps the idea wasn't as good as it had seemed... Where was the trap? The downside?

"Hey, that's what I was think'n!" Gallywix spoke up, interrupting the tense moment. All eyes turned to the goblin leader who huffed his way into the room. He took his place at the table, mildly out of breath and all gold-plated smiles. "Look, I know we're all about the Lok'tars and the Ogars and whatever," he said. "But just think," he leaned in close, one hand reached out and up as if passing over a precious constellation. "Think about all those new markets. Think about all those _ profits _." The caressing hand clenched into a grasping fist.

A flash of something flickered in Sylvanas's expression she started to speak but Gallywix continued over her. 

"We're seeing significant revenue since we were able to open up in Dalaran and that's just one lucrative crossroads city. Just think... What if we could do business in Ironforge? In _ Stormwind _? And my boys know something about dealin' with incredibly toxic waste! We could get the gnomes to pay us to clean up their city, easy! I even know where I can dump that muck too!" Gallywix proclaimed.

"Uh-" from Baine. Everyone else appeared to be stunned silent.

"And that's not even gettin' into all the baby gadgets! You should see the stuff comin' out of our R&D. Monitors and toys and guaranteed non-lethal pacifiers, self-rocking cribs and rocket powered strollers! Now, admittedly, that one needs some work," he waggled a hand, the ash from his cigar falling to the table top. "We still haven't found the last prototype but Gazlowe is pretty sure it didn't reach orbit. Like, eighty-percent sure. We made the crib work so I figured we can get the stroller worked out in a couple weeks." Gallywix set his hands on the table and leaned in. He grinned at Vol'jin, the cigar back in the side of his mouth burned merrily. "So when do we sign?"

"Dat be what we be discussin', Gallywix."

"Still?" Gallywix leaned back. "I gave you all the reasons you could possibly need! _ That's our gold in Alliance pockets! _ And I don't see any of you complainin'." He jerked a thumb at Sylvanas. "This one over here's the only one I expected to be really against the idea and she's all for it so what are we waitin' for?"

* * *

Vol'jin watched the others file out of the council session and rubbed at his temple. Saurfang lingered, waiting until everyone else had left and the doors had closed before letting out a tired sigh and turning to Vol'jin.

"Someting you got on your mind?" Vol'jin asked.

Saurfang shrugged a shoulder. "Many things."

Vol'jin snorted a laugh. He lifted his chin in a silent invitation for Saurfang to continue. The old soldier rested one arm on the table as he turned in his seat to face Vol'jin. 

"This isn't going to change things quickly."

"No," Vol'jin agreed.

"The hatred... Runs deep on both sides."

Vol'jin nodded solemnly.

"You don't think this is a trap."

Vol'jin shook his head. He sat forward in his seat, elbows on his knees. "No. De Lion signed dis," he jerked his tusks at the document unrolled on the table where the lion-sigil of the Alliance stood proudly on the parchment. "But dat be his cub's work. His cub and his teacher."

"Velen?"

Vol'jin's lips quirked. "Mebbe him too, but no. Proudmoore."

"I'd heard she'd had a change of heart. _ Again _."

"If everyone and everyting on de Echo Isles had been turned into fine violet powder, I'd be angry too. Everybody got dere breaking point, mon."

Saurfang snorted what could have been a laugh. "That we do. And we _ saw _hers. I saw the tidal wave that nearly drowned us. How do we know she isn't still broken?"

"We don't. But I tink not. Look at Dalaran. Look at Draenor. But most? Look at _ Theramore _. Dere be trolls dere. And Tauren. Lotta druids from Horde races moved in to what now be sacred ground."

Saurfang did not appear convinced. "I don't know why she would do that."

Vol'jin snorted another laugh and nodded at the paper on the table. "You could ask her yourself. Bet de moment King Wrynn gets our message back dey suggest we bring in de Earthen Ring and de Cenarian circle and de Kirin Tor. Make it a party."

"You think so?" It was only a partial question.

Vol'jin nodded. He stood and rolled up the missive the Horde had drawn up in answer to the Alliance. The document they had all signed, provisionally agreeing to talk. "Her mages? They be gettin' mighty friendly wit all de neutral groups on Draenor, turns out. Kirin Tor? Mighty useful dere. Been watching close, wonderin' why. An' I tink it's 'cause she wants dat," he pointed the rolled up parchment at the Alliance's invitation, "to be answered with dis." He held up the Horde's answer.

Saurfang drummed his fingers against the table, brows furrowed in thought. "What happened to her... You don't just get over that."

"No, mon. But you can learn to live wit' it."

"Not sure I agree with that."

Vol'jin nodded his acceptance. He knew something of what Proudmoore had experienced in Pandaria and the strange power the shado-pan healers had on the mind. It wasn't something easily explained unless you'd done it, too.

"Been thinkin about dis for awhile. Since de Theramore tree grew and Dalaran reopened. Been watchin' what she's doin' because she be powerful. Got an idea. It be pretty crazy." Vol'jin paused. Saurfang gestured for him to continue. 

"Her daddy died to dis conflict. Dat be why her people hate her and curse her name. An' she kept try'n t'convince people to get along. Plans kept getting smashed. Always sometin' else to get mad about 'tween de Horde and Alliance. Still? Proudmoore be talkin' peace. Den Theramore died. Still it came back to peace. Den de bell an'everytin dat happened in Pandaria. Now we be here."

"Peace almost killed her, and she kept goin'. But I tink she realized sometin' after the last time she almost died. We," he gestured to himself and Saurfang, "are not her enemy."

"We're not," Saurfang said dryly. "And who is?"

"Lemme put it dis way. All dis fighting. Death and destruction. Keeps comin' up. Ruining her work. Same shit, different conflict. Over an' over. Now, you can deal with dat in two ways. Kill everyone else..."

"Or?" Saurfang gamely asked when he left the pause for the question.

"Kill war."

Orc blinked in surprise then his brows furrowed again in thought. Vol'jin waved the missive in his hand. "She been fielding sapping crews already in Draenor. Got her mages makin' sure we are one big happy Azeroth army."

"And getting friendly with the neutral organizations, as you said," Saurfang said. "Getting more people working together regularly?"

Vol'jin pointed at him with the missive. "Ya, mon. She's been building her own army and de Cub be one of her generals. Proudmoore and de prince been working on dis for awhile. Probably since de trial ended. Had to have."

"What makes you so sure?"

"We got de Dragon Queen's letter less den a week ago and now here comes de Alliance with a formal armistice offer?" Vol'jin shook his head. "An, dis be no panicked offer to protect de children. An another ting. Dey finally pulled Wrynn to dere way of thinkin' and dats how we got what went down when we took out Garrosh, but Wrynn isn't the type to jump on sometin' dis big, dat fast. Nah, dey been talking 'bout dis for awhile."

Saurfang rubbed his jaw. "But we're only seeing it now. I agree with your assessment of their High King, so someone else's opinion was changed... Probably by what Alexstrasza said, and that allowed them to proceed. Hmmm... We've been here before. We fight. We work together because we have to. We stop fighting until the next time."

Vol'jin nodded. "Ya, mon. It be a cycle. A habit."

Saurfang rumbled a wordless, pensive sound. His fingers drummed on the table more. "You really think this is part of an intentional, coordinated attack on this... cycle of hatred?"

Vol'jin nodded. "Tell me dis, would Garrosh have found the support he did, if fightin' de Alliance wasn't normal?"

Saurfang thought about that for a minute as Vol'jin put the missive into a message tube and sealed it shut. Saurfang snorted a laugh as he rose from his seat. "Same problem for them, too."

"Ha!" Vol'jin clapped the orc on the shoulder. "I never said I thought she be havin' an _ easy _goal, just that I tink she has one."

Saurfang gave him a wry look. "Should we just suggest including the neutral organizations and cut out another round of meetings?"

Vol'jin smirked. "Let dem bring it up. Everyone's already gone an' I don't want to hear anymore about spring-loaded, gold-plated nappies or whatever Gallywix is sellin'."

They parted ways and Vol'jin sent the document to Wrynn.

Everyone was still leery of Sylvanas's outward cheer but no one had remarked on it. Baine had been first to dismiss Sylvanas thinking that some sort of peace agreement was a good thing, was actually an indicator it was a bad idea. Vol'jin wasn't certain what Sylvanas's support meant yet, but he also didn't relish the idea of more fighting when so much of civilization was about to be upended. Once Gallywix had spoken though... there was actually little objection. Oh, there were reservations and concerns, but no one was really opposed to the idea that maybe they could just... stop. 

He didn't like the Alliance and he suspected the occasional feelings of grudging respect were about all he would ever have in the way of positive feelings for them. But he was getting damn sick of fighting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tess:  
Q: How/Why does she have an opinion on Horde races? Did I miss something?  
A: No! That story is currently being written. Tess will be joining Wrathion in his risky bid to save the Black Flight from extinction. At this point in the timeline she's worked with him and the Talons a fair bit. Her mother does not know what she was up to, which bothers her a little, but this was over the flu season that hit recently. if Mia suspected the scope of what tess was doing, her worst nightmare would be a lot different.
> 
> Q: Tess wanted to save her brother in the Worgen heritage armor thing, why is she calling him stupid?  
A: she's angry. She still loves him. She would still try to save him, but she's angry all the same. It was a very *Liam* thing to do to save their father, but she's the one left behind to clean up the mess.
> 
> Mia:  
Q: Wow, Mia seems to also know a lot. Why is that?  
A: Mia is, as Varian's inner monologue revealed in an earlier chapter, at the center of her own intelligence network. I headcanon that Gilneas has always been a particularly deadly political landscape and when the walls went up, it was magnified. Mia survived that and was training Tess to inherit a similar role with an eye towards becoming Liam's intelligence person though she wasn't certain how wise it would be for such a thing to become public knowledge.  
Mia is smart, cunning and driven. One of her greatest assets has been being so utterly overlooked - Tess gets a lot from her mother. Mia has agendas. She genuinely loves Genn and Tess, don't mistake me there, but she also has goals she thinks will be best for her family as well as her country.  
Tess has no idea, because Tess is still very much a dumb kid in some ways. She's not fully mature, though she has some very mature moments and has learned how to handle herself like an expert rogue - but she's not all grown up yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the tentative agreement to talk begins to spread to Dalaran, around Stormwind, and to Wrathion's manor in Sarkshire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lengthy break on this fic. This year.... has been a lot. The fic and series isn't dead, I've just been drained terribly by RL.

Jaina was having a terrible day. Morning sickness had started early after she'd risen. Despite the suggestion from Vereesa to eat something immediately on waking, the crackers had come up anyway. She'd had to cancel her morning meetings when the world wouldn't stop spinning. Kalec had been the one to contact Modera because Jaina's magic had decided it was unstable today. Even something as simple as sending a note to the other mage just resulted in a small implosion of energy and a greater headache.

To Jaina's surprise and embarrassment, Modera had shown up at her home. Kalec had decided to take it upon himself to go find Alexstrasza or the next best thing. Modera had been pressed into service to watch over Jaina in his stead. She'd found Jaina curled on the bed, still in her nightgown, a bucket close at hand and informed her she was taking the day off, because she was in no fit shape to do anything. Even hearing that Illsudira was suffering similarly at her post on Draenor didn't help Jaina feel better. 

Kalec had returned with a red healer, who'd only supported Modera's suggestion she rest. Jaina had barely kept some broth down around lunch, but the headache she'd developed had grown worse. Kalec had tucked her in, blacked out the windows with a simple spell she couldn't do, then left her to sleep it off with a small crystal enchanted to summon him if she needed anything. Admitting defeat, Jaina had slept eventually, but not well.

Crawling back under the snug nest she'd made, Jaina allowed herself a small whine. She hated being sick. The latest attempt at crackers had seemed to work, lulling her into a false sense of relief. But they had come up again. Now she was back to bed, defeated.

"I love you, but I do not like how sick I am," she said. It was silly to speak to her baby, especially this early, but yet... "I hope this doesn't continue." Jaina rubbed a hand across her belly. She'd heard of women who'd needed special intervention when the nausea got so bad they'd become dangerously dehydrated. The red healer had assured her she wasn't there yet, but Jaina _ worried _. "We'll be okay," she said, hoping it would be true. "You're making my magic unstable, too. I hope yours is okay." Jaina had not broached the topic with anyone. No one knew how this pregnancy would play out, so she'd decided speculation wasn't useful. 

Still, she worried. 

"I hope you're okay. There's never been anyone like you. I just hope I'm doing everything right. I love you so much." Jaina's eyes burned "Please stay. You are wanted and loved." She wiped at her eyes. "We're so happy to have you." There was so much to show a child and so much she wanted to do with hers.

"Jaina?" The door opened. Kalec looked in on her.

Jaina fell silent, cheeks heating.

"Were you talking to someone?" he asked, entering the room. "I- Are you okay? Why are you crying?" He was sitting beside her instantly, arms circling her, heavy down comforters and all, in a gentle embrace.

"I'm fine," she said, laughing a little. She sniffed and curled closer to him, craving the warm comfort he gave. He nuzzled the side of her face, arms tightening briefly in a hug. "I just... I want it to know it was loved. Every moment. Even-" She couldn't say the words.

"Dayastrasza said everything looked healthy a few hours ago. Alexstrasza wouldn't have sent her unless she was confident she'd be able to tell if something was wrong," Kalec reasoned. His arms tightened again and Jaina knew he was trying to convince himself as well. Jaina wound her arms around him and hugged him back. Kalec loved it as much as she did. They would be okay together no matter what. If she kept saying it, she'd believe it.

He kissed her temple. "Feeling any better?"

Jaina groaned. "Not really."

He laid her back on the bed then pushed the covers aside. Kalec leaned down and kissed her belly. "You keep growing in there." He kissed the spot again. "I will see if I can't make your mother feel a bit better."

Jaina smirked. "And how are you going to do that?"

He grinned wolfishly at her, stole a quick kiss, then sat up, the heat easing into the warmth of mere mischief. "There is a letter downstairs for you. And a very excited prince."

Jaina's world stopped for a brief instant. All the hope and pain she'd felt for years coming to turn on the knife's point someplace in her chest. She breathed out and the world resumed. "Anduin is here? Did..."

He nodded, smiling. "He is. The Horde replied. He wants to tell you."

Jaina's eyes closed. She took a calming breath and then let it out. "Help me up."

She dressed quickly. Nervous excitement warred with the feeling of nausea, cycling between feeling worse, then better than she had felt in days. She hurried downstairs, hope kindling in her chest. Surely Anduin would not be excited if the news had been bad? 

Anduin jumped up from his perch on the edge of the couch the moment she entered the room. "They said yes."

Jaina's steps hitched but she continued to cross the room. Anduin met her halfway and the two embraced, holding one another tight and laughing in relief.

She'd been here before. Jaina had dragged both sides kicking and screaming to the table. It had been stopped before. Part of her was already waiting for the other shoe to drop... But there _ was _a difference this time.

Varian was far more genuinely amenable to the idea. She and Anduin had convinced many of the others and the unexpected actions of the dragons had put things starkly into perspective. On Draenor, once again, Horde and Alliance were fighting side by side. It was as good a moment as they would ever have... and the Horde, it seemed, agreed.

Maybe they were just as tired of it all as she was.

* * *

After Anduin left, Jaina sank into Kalec's arms with a sigh. She still felt a bit queasy, but also light. Kalec kissed the side of her head. She smiled into his shoulder. Strong hands stroked her back.

"Feeling better now?"

"That is such a relief," she murmured. "Now I just need to let the rest of the council know. Then we can send our request in and then..." She trailed off with another sigh. "We see if anyone else follows."

"I've been thinking," Kalec mused as they began to meander back into their home, arm in arm, "would my flight be allowed to attend? We have a vested interest in world peace after all."

"I'd love to see others there, so I'm not going to say no," Jaina said. She leaned up to kiss him.

"What about the other flights? We... We need to do more. Not just call for help in a crisis, or cause the crisis, but work together. Learn from one another. We're not fated to die anymore, but that isn't a reason for us to go back to the way things were."

"Maybe suggest it to Alexstrasza? She is one of the most universally respected figures on Azeroth." Jaina smirked. "Even after she caused a pandemic."

Kalec snorted a laugh and pulled her close. He kissed her soundly, a hand sliding across her stomach. "I am not going to complain."

She smiled against his lips. "Neither am I."

* * *

Tess woke, stretching on the luxuriously soft bed. She had a room in Stormwind Keep. Sometimes, like last night, she even slept in it. Tess loved her little apartment away from her parents, but she had to admit the bed there wasn't the best. She'd gone to sleep at what most people would consider a reasonable hour, for once, and had then indulged with a little bit of a lie in. The weekend morning was sunny, with lazy clouds crossing the sky. Hunger eventually drove her to leave the sinfully comfy bedding.

Dressed for the day in a button down shirt, a wide belt and a long skirt concealing a couple of her favorite knives, Tess went in search of breakfast. She followed her nose and paused by the royal quarters. The door was open and King Varian was departing.

"Tess. Morning." He nodded behind him. "Anduin's just getting breakfast if you're looking for something. Some... political correspondence arrived yesterday. Word will be making its way around soon enough. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to give you a quick brief."

Tess arched a brow in surprise. "Is it the sort of 'interesting' that calls for a meeting of the most prestigious House of Nobles, by chance?" she asked, interested even as she put on affected airs and lifted her nose.

Varian rolled his eyes but he also wore a faint smile of approval. He nodded. "Likely. If you're in town the next few days, I'm sure there will be some sort of meeting. That is, if you want to sit around and watch a few hours of posturing." It was an offer to learn, even if it would involve an hour or two listening to pompous men and women. Not the most exciting thing, but she wouldn't be there for their arguments - she'd be there to watch King Wrynn.

For all he _ looked _like he was a meat-headed brute, the Kind of Stormwind was well educated, smart and well reasoned when it came to internal politics. The rough simplicity of a warrior brute was something he wore like armor. Even after all these years, sometimes his nobles still fell for it. It was a delight to watch every time they were verbally cut to the quick.

He had been handling his unruly nobles for longer than she'd been alive and watching him work them was a masterclass in Rule. Oh, there were some genuinely good eggs in his basket, but there were many _ truly _ obnoxious ones, and then a few downright deadly ones. Tess had far more bad than good waiting for her when she took the throne, so the opportunity to see how an _ effective _king handled things was an education she needed.

Tess snorted a laugh, but then graciously fell into a curtsey far too formal for the situation, long skirt pooling around her precisely as she'd been trained. "I would be most honored." 

King Wrynn, she had also come to understand, tolerated much less formality and frippery when he was in private and among friends. Her somewhat clandestine apprenticeship had put her in a position to joke - when appropriate. 

Now it was Varian who snorted a laugh at her antics. He squeezed her shoulder in a friendly way as she rose and left chuckling. "Later, Tess."

"Your Majesty," she replied with genuine respect. Turning towards the royal quarters she pushed open the door and followed her nose to the dining room.

* * *

The lanky prince was tucking into a tall stack of pancakes when she arrived. He waved her over excitedly, chewing quickly and practically guzzling his drink so he could speak. Tess asked for some breakfast then took a seat across from him.

"Tess, they said yes!"

Tess paused in opening her napkin. "They?"

"The Horde! They agreed to talks!"

She blinked, surprised. It made sense _ this _was the diplomatic correspondence King Varian had mentioned, but it was surreal about actually hearing it out loud.

"Yes? All of them?"_ Even that bitch, Sylvanas? _

Anduin was nodding, grinning. "Yes! And that's not even the best part!"

_ The _ Banshee _ agreed to peace?! _ "Which is?" Tess asked, feeling as if she'd woken up in some strange parallel universe. If she was awake at all. A surruptitious pinch assured her she was.

"Aunt Jaina has always wanted to see if we could get some of the more neutral organizations to come as well. Kirin Tor, Earthen Ring and Centurion Circle, those types."

"Because they get members from both factions?" She stole a piece of toast off his plate and began to butter it.

Anduin rolled his eyes at her theft but continued. "They might help keep tempers in check."

"Think they'll want to come?"

Anduin nodded. "The Kirin Tor have already asked. I have a good feeling about the rest though, but that's not the point I want to make. The dragons want to come!"

Her toast paused on its way up to her mouth. "The dragons." 

"I think Kalecgos must have spoken about the talks with Alexstrasza. Jaina's letter yesterday indicated that he wanted to ask if his flight could attend at any rate. This morning we got a letter from Alexstrasza asking if it would even be a possibility for her people! It's a wonderful opportunity!"

Tess listened with half an ear. Aside from asking for help when one of their own leaders went mad and threatened the world, the dragons hadn't done much with the other races of Azeroth. Well, aside from Kalecgos, she supposed. It was yet something else that Wrathion took personal offense to, for some reason. Perhaps hitting every living thing on the planet with a fertility spell had something to do with their desire to engage now. How would the Black Prince react to this news?

Anduin's good cheer dimmed. His next question drawing her attention. "How is your father's mood?"

Tess rolled her eyes. "He's unhappy but resigned at this point. He's been holed up with one nobleman or another all week." He was with one right now, soothing ruffled feathers of one of the more obnoxious and powerful lords.

"They're not happy?"

Tess shrugged. "Some are. Some aren't. Not like he lets me into those meetings." 

Anduin gave her a pointed look. "But you know anyway."

"Such a suspicious mind, Prince Wrynn! How dare you accuse a lady of such impropriety!" Tess said, putting on an air of affected scandal and surprise, batting her lashes just so. She placed a hand lightly over her heart. "I am _ wounded _."

Anduin acknowledged her antics with rolled eyes and the slightest smirk. "But you know."

The door opened. Tess slumped back in her seat precisely because she could here, in this company. She waited for her breakfast to be deposited by the castle staff and for them to retreat before she spoke again. 

"It's about half and half between people who are livid and people who are relieved." She shrugged her shoulders and stabbed her egg with a new piece of toast.

"This could be how you get your kingdom back," Anduin said, leaning forward. The soft, earnest sincerity and _ kindness _ in his voice twisted her heart with guilt, because she didn't entirely feel the same way and knew she _ should _.

"Yes, it could be," she said, automatically putting on one of her court smiles. The one that was polite and agreeable but not too gushing. "Wouldn't that be something. Do you think groups like the various goblin cartels not under Gallywix might seek entry as well?"

Anduin's head tilted, brows furrowing in a small frown. He studied her for a moment then let his question slide and addressed her question instead. Unlike others, she knew he knew she was redirecting and was politely giving her space. Soon enough he was once again enthusing about the idea of peace talks and discussion of potential locations where it could take place.

Tess at her breakfast, smiling and nodding at the appropriate places. The skies were sunny and clear, but she could not help but see darkness on the horizon.

* * *

Tess, now in her working attire of leather pants and matching, close fitted coat, tied off the gryphon at the hitching post by the trough of water. She gave the beast an affectionate pat then sauntered off looking for the master of the manor. The Talons pointed her in his direction wordlessly and she soon found him. Wrathion was brooding like a mother hen in the uncomfortably hot cellar of his manor house. He turned to look over his shoulder when she entered and scowled when he saw her.

"What is it this time?" Crossing his arms he squared to face her, the red gem of his absurd hat glittering in the warm glow of the artificial lava pools he was using to keep the room heated.

"Good to see you too, Wrathion." She smiled at him from the top of the stairs. The sand which covered the floor was far too hot for her to walk on comfortably and she could converse just as well from the stone stairs. "The last time I showed up I brought you the news that the dragons aren't doomed to a slow death due to lack of children. And the time before that, I showed up to help with all of this." She gestured with an idle finger to the vaulted room and its contents. "One would think you might associate me with good news."

The black dragon rolled his eyes. "What is it?" He returned his attention to what he'd been doing in the sand before she'd interrupted him. 

He was shifting the sand around one of the dark shelled, spiked eggs. They were placed in neat rows in the sand, each one marked with a painted number. Tess had personally been involved in saving a fifth of them. They'd been paid for in blood.

Tess dragged her attention from the ones she recognized, every number ending in 3 or 8, and back to Wrathion. "The Horde and Alliance are agreeing to talk about a formal armistice."

Wrathion froze for a scant second before he looked up at her in what looked like genuine surprise. "They are."

She nodded and took a seat on the top step. "Anduin's proposal was finally approved by the Alliance in the wake of what Alexstrasza had to say. The Horde has agreed to talk. They're going to be inviting other organizations." She jerked her chin in the vague direction of Northrend. "The Kirin Tor are already signed up."

Wrathjon frowned thoughtfully as he sat back on his heels in the sand. 

"And," Tess added when it seemed Wrathion wasn't inclined to say anything, "The dragonflights have requested to come as well."

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. She could read many emotions flickering there. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I imagine you'd hear about it sooner or later so why not let you know earlier." She shrugged. "And I thought if the other dragonflights are present, maybe you might want to show up for yours. You _ are _ the black's rightful flight leader. That _ is _what you have been saying and what you've based your reputation on." She smiled a little bit. "Though, given how your last adventure in Pandaria went..." she trailed off, looking at him askance.

He scowled back at her and made a scoffing sound, but didn't disagree. Instead he stood up, brushing sand off his pants with mildly irritated motions. He carefully stalked through the artificial dunes, still in those absurd shoes, to join her on the stone steps. "Stop smirking," he ordered. She smirked more, but really he was asking for it and she wasn't one of his minions to command.. Wrathion rolled his eyes, then took a seat beside her on the steps. He'd settled into the same scowling frown he wore when he was thinking and didn't like what he had to consider.

"It's an opportunity."

"For what? Xuen to disembowel me?" He snorted.

Tess shrugged. She hadn't been at the trial. She'd been _ busy... _ And hadn't imagined it would have turned into the crazy event it had become. "You _ could _apologize for disturbing his temple."

Wrathion arched a disbelieving brow, eyeing her askance. 

Tess gave him a level look. "You _ know _you should. You don't gain anything by having a wild god angry at you."

"I might keep my life should he decide to eat me. In any case, I have greater concerns than one angry kitty."

Tess smirked then nodded at the contents of the room. "Those greater concerns are exactly why you should make amends with the "angry kitty", Wrathion. You know you need-"

"I do not need their help!"

Tess closed her eyes and sighed. "Wrathion. You cannot parent over five hundred whelps. Certainly not at once."

"Are you telling me to think of the children?" he asked, peevishly.

Tess scowled now. "Yes. Exactly that," she replied evenly. "I did not help you just to see it fail." She _ would _see a good return on her blood investment.

"I have-"

"You _ had _a plan," she interrupted, trying the tactic of a low, calm voice as her mother often used. Surprisingly, it worked and Wrathion remained silent. "Circumstances changed. This is an opportunity to get things back on track," she reasoned, calmly, softly.

Wrathion's jaw set. He snorted out a long, heated breath, smoke puffing from his nose, but he was considering. "Make amends with the Celestials and then what? Waltz into the gathering and ask for help from the other dragons?"

"Yes. You could do it right now."

Wrathion made a noise of disgust, rose and stalked off, up the stairs.

Tess rolled her eyes, sighed, and followed after him. She nodded politely at Left as they entered the grand hall of the manor. The courtyard wall was two stories of glazing which let the mid-day sun into the room and gave a sleepy warmth. Two of Wrathion's self-appointed siblings, the brothers, were snoozing in a sunbeam as Tess followed in Wrathion's wake. The dragons woke when Wrathion stalked past, and were soon following.

"What's going on?" Rustrastrasz, or "Rusty" as he preferred to be called, asked. He was the largest of the red siblings and was now the size of a mastiff. Tess had no idea how such proportionally small wings could keep him aloft but he managed somehow.

"Something happen?" Artistrasz asked from Tess's other side. The elder brother was smaller and an eye-searing red.

Tess explained because Wrathion was almost certainly not going to. At least, not for awhile. 

"Well that seems like good news," Rusty said. Strange mists formed around him as he shifted shape into his preferred non-dragon form of a young tauren. As a dedicated pacifist, he had been immediately interested in the outcome of Anduin's plans. Tess was certain the two would get along famously if they were to ever meet.

"There is a Black flight to be represented," his brother said from Tess's other side. Artistrasz had settled on the form of a young human man who was somewhat on the shorter side, had flaming red hair and was built like a brick house. "Surely he will want to represent them." He smiled over at his brother. "And we'll be there to stand with him."

Rusty grunted an affirmation and nodded. Tess sighed. The brothers meant well and they cared deeply, but they didn't entirely understand Wrathion... Which just about proved how they were _ truly _Wrathion's brothers, adoptive or not.

"He's angry his previous version of the plan fell through and he doesn't want to ask for help," Tess explained.

"He let us help," Artistrasz said, frowning. "And you."

"Eventually and because he had to, because I blackmailed him into a mutually beneficial arrangement." 

"Yes, but you're friends now," Artistrastraz said, his brother nodding agreement.

Tess frowned. Friends? With _ Wrathion _? Surely not. They had an understanding and a mutually beneficial agreement. She wasn't... Friends. Tess put the silly notion of the red brothers aside. They were dragons and young ones at that. 

The trio stopped and watched Wrathion's stalk as it followed the perimeter of the courtyard. He was frowning while he was thinking again, and didn't like what his logical mind told him to do.

"It's a hard thing to confront what you _ need _ to do, when what you _ want _to do is something else," Tess murmured as she watched the black dragon work through his pride in relative privacy.

"You think he'll go?" Rusty asked, equally quiet.

"If he doesn't, then he's being a bloody idiot," Tess said, crossing her arms. She had not saved those lives just to have Wrathion botch it all in a fit of pique. "Anyway, I need to get back. If Wrathion wants more information he can reach me through the usual channels."

Artistrasz was a hugger so she accepted his quick embrace and then the handclasp from Rusty. She waved at Left under the shade of a tree and at Right who'd perched in the branches of another. She smirked as she climbed on her mount. Time was, she and the bodyguards would have been playing games of counting coup, but somewhere it had settled into a professional understanding.

She trotted the gryphon out to the cleared take off area and held on as it launched into the air, clearing the canopy in a handful of wingbeats. She looked back on the well-hidden manor then turned her attention back towards Stormwind in the distance.


End file.
